


War of the Clans

by MAngel05



Series: Am I Going Crazy? [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Now as husband and wife; Sesshomaru and Kagome make their journey as mates. Now forever bound they will have challenges thrown their way; however the biggest challenge either will face will be keeping the two most powerful Inu clan united as Kagome makes plans to ensure that youkai make it to the Modern Era. However, with possible war on the horizon how can one Miko and a proud Daiyoukai accomplish the impossible?





	1. Meeting the Father's Clan

**WARNING** : If you did not read _Am I Going Crazy?_ then you may be left confused at the beginning of this story.

 

 

 

 **Chapter 1 __** __: _Meeting the Father's Clan_

* * *

 

Months have passed since the incident with the fox. Since then Kagome had been being courted by Sesshomaru. She found his company calming and that he being a Lord wasn't as big of deal as she'd thought. He taught her everything about his and Inuyasha's clan through their father, though according to him they didn't even know Inuyasha existed because Sesshomaru never introduced him into the clan.

His mother's clan were the true rulers, the marriage between his mother InuKimi and father Inu no Taisho was to bring two powerful silver Inu clans together; one were warriors and the other were rulers. When his father, the Great Dog General had mated the ruling clan through InuKimi it had been thought it'd bring peace between the two clans; however once his fathers death had occurred it had been thrusted upon Sesshomaru to become the head of both clans. He'd rebelled and only became a Lord with power to become both a ruler and warrior; though he enjoyed the warrior more than the ruler and left the ruling to his mother. This allowed him to fight in wars, create boundaries and strengthen the Western Lands. Without the politics he could end a war before it began. He was what most of his mother's clan called a vagabond Prince.

When he'd told her that his mother's clan didn't truly care for him or his idea's she'd gotten upset; saying they should not only respect him, but fear him. He'd just smirked and decided to shut her up by kissing her.

His kisses, as it turned out were perfect like himself. They made her breathless and loose all thought process. When he'd pull away she'd have a dreamy look upon her face or she'd grab his haori and pull him in for another.

Inuyasha hadn't been too upset in finding out she and Sesshomaru were soulmates. It hadn't made him happy either. However, Sesshomaru had taken the hanyou aside and when Kagome found them they'd been actually talking. Inuyasha had vanished afterwards.

Here it was the end of summer and there was no signs of her hanyou friend returning any time soon. Shippo would be leaving for the fall training and Rin would be returning with Sesshomaru to his palace fortress that he kept hidden away. She sighed as she looked down from the hill overlooking Edo before looking at the sparkling bracelet Sesshomaru had given her. It had amethysts with tiny moon charms on it. Each charm had some of his youki in them so he could keep track of her and know she was safe when he wasn't around.

Standing up she dusted off her kimono that she'd gotten a few weeks ago from her time. It was made of a thick material that was lightweight for summer but warm for the still cool evenings. It was a single layered kimono that flared out at the hips. It was a black with light red and yellow flowers on it. Her sandles were from her time and had a strap that wrapped around her ankle. Sesshomaru had requested she'd wear this color today. Stretching she began her decent from the hill and walked towards the village when she'd felt a burst of youki. Turning she found Sesshomaru landing in his ball of light form. When the light vanished she found him in something other than his normal clothes. Same patters but only the main color was now black with red around his collar and a red sash around his waist.

Her walked up to her, pulled her towards him by her waist. "Tsuma." He said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Her cheeks flushed. A week ago they'd gone to her time, together and introduced him to her family. She and her mother had gone shopping, only to come back to a house decorated and a wedding kimono on her bed. They'd gotten married in her time by her grandfather; yet that hadn't consummated. They planned to do that on the night of the crescent moon when he'd fully mate her; which was tonight.

"Otto." She sighed as he lifted her chin slightly and kissed her lips.

Just then she felt another wave of youki. It wasn't just one, but many. Breaking his kiss she looked up at him with worry only for him to give her a reassuring look. First to rush out of the forest was Inuyasha. His hair tied in a hightail, black carapace armor adorned his shoulders, chest and back. Under that was his firerat and on his feet were black steel pointed boots. Tenssaiga on his hip as he came to a stop in front of Kagome. Second came a female Inu with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a red kimono dress that stopped at her knees, a black sash tied in the front and two black leather gloves with twin daggers hooked to her wrists and black knee high boots. She came up behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He shrugged at Kagome who had wide eyes as she suddenly saw twenty to thirty others coming out of the forest.

Looking up at Sesshomaru who smiled at her she put her hands on her hips. "Who are they?" She asked causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"They are this one's father's clan." He stated as he seemed slightly uncomfortable. "The elders remain in the forest." He tugged her hand just as he spotted the monk and slayer making their way up to where they were, his mokomoko slithered off of his shoulder onto hers.

Inuyasha turned and saw them. "I'll tell 'em what's going on." He stated as he pulled the young woman behind him.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "What is going on?" She asked as he led her into the forest. She watched as both men and women parted; letting them pass peacefully. One young woman approached Kagome and placed two black combs with ruby gems on them in her hair.

"We are going to mate tonight." He stated causing her cheeks to flush. "However before we can you must meet the elders." Kagome began to feel dread fill her. "This was to to happen months ago, but they never stay in the same place. So I sent Inuyasha to find them. Then he had to convince them to come after he passed their tests that stated he was this one's brother." Swallowing hard she gave a nod as she walked by his side.

Looking down at her, he felt pride. He had felt her initial panic; however she had stomped that down and now was allowing her aura to flow around herself. She was glowing a soft pink which was making his green aura flare as they walked into the middle of the clan of Inu's. As they passed through the trees they came to a stop at a meadow edge. There Kagome saw dozens more Inu. She suddenly realized that Inu no Taisho's clan was huge, there had to hundreds and they all had come to bare witness to their mating ceremony.

In the center of the meadow was a wrinkled old male with wise golden eyes. He had a mix of red marks on under his eyes and greenish blue marks on his cheeks. He sat in lotus style with three older males behind him. Beside him were two males who looked like Sesshomaru only thirty-ish; both had blue marks upon their cheeks.

Sesshomaru sat in front of the old male with Kagome kneeling next to him, her arm intertwined with his. He had taught her much over the last several months of their relationship and she knew for him to sit with his head bowed was a sign of submission. She did the same and awaited for something to occur.

In only took a few moments before she felt somebody stand behind her. The aura was calm, but not familiar. It stated that the person was ancient and of great power. A hand pulled her hair to the side before it pulled her kimono collar down to her joint where arm met shoulder revealed her bare of any markings. Suddenly the person leaned forward and inhaled before releasing her hair and walking away. The whole time she'd tried to keep herself calm though she did feel Sesshomaru's muscles in his arms tighten. She'd sent her aura towards him and he'd done the same. It was a technique he'd taught her to help both calm him down and herself. Thankfully it worked as she'd felt his muscles release from their tenseness.

"Your female is both pure of body and spirit." came a wisdom ladened voice. "You have neither slept with her, nor marked her. Is she of power?"

"Is she strong?" came another voice, however it sounded like it was disapproving. "Is she a warrior? Can she fight? Or does she need your strength to cower behind?"

"Is she afraid of your beast?" another inquired, this one sounding more feminine. "Will she run from it should it arise? Will the beast be able to discern she's yours and not...dinner?"

Sesshomaru could barely stop a growl at that question, but his victory was short lived with the next one.

"Will she be able to survive should she get pregnant with pups?" This voice was deeper than the rest. "Or will the pups be weak because she is not youkai but human? Will you bring weakness into this clan?

The old one spoke once more. "We have asked our questions rise your head pup and answer them."

Sesshomaru raised his head from the bow. Kagome however didn't because she wasn't asked these questions. There was a chuckle that was quickly silenced. Sesshomaru knew his eyes were rimmed with red. His beast was angry, but he was in control. "This one's female is powerful. She is a priestess. Her strength not only comes from her powers but the alliances she's made with others." He paused before continuing. "This one will always protect her, give her his strength even though she does not need it. She has fought powerful youkai and aided this Sesshomaru in battle against the evil hanyou Naraku. She has been on the brink of death and has come back from it. She's aids only those she considers are truly in need." He looked down at her with sadness. "This one shamefully has attacked her before. The beast tried to kill her. She survived." He left out that she did run at the time and at the time they had been enemies. "However she is now to be this Sesshomaru's mate. This one's beast feels insulted that you'd think or question his ability in discerning the scent of food from one's mate's scent." He looked up with pride. "She is a strong female and will bare strong pups. There is no weakness in her."

Kagome felt her chest tighten at his words, for they meant a lot to her. They also portrayed his feelings and he had basically said he loved her in front of his father's clan.

"Hnn..." the elder's voice vibrated throughout the clearing. "Girl, what do you bring to this clan? We have heard your male tell of your strength and power. He has told us you bring no weakness. That his beast does not see you as an enemy. Now tell us, what do you bring to this clan."

"Raise your head and speak human." the feminine voice ordered her.

Kagome lifted her head and looked at the the males before her. Her throat felt dry and her heart wanted to beat out of her chest. _What do I bring_ _to the clan?_ She thought and quickly knew what she brought. "I bring knowledge to you."

The old one smirked while the others scoffed. He raised his hand to silence them. "Proceed to tell this old male what kind of knowledge you bring." He stated as he leaned forward.

"I have seen a world where youkai do not exist." she stated. "I grew up in that world. When I came here it was the first time I had seen youkai in my fifteen years of life." There were murmurs around them. "Yes I was frightened because for most I always was told youkai were just myths and legends, but now I wish for a world where youkai could survive, to be apart of my world."

"And where is your world child?" He inquired. "For I have never heard of this."

She looked up at Sesshomaru who gave a single nod. "I was born nearly five hundred years into the future. I came here because of the Shikon Jewel that I was born with inside of me. When I arrived I met Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha and then I lost the jewel when it shattered. I could've went back home to a future where no youkai lived, but I took it upon myself to put it back together. I believed after I returned the Shikon Jewel back to it's original state and wished upon it I'd be able to bring youkai back in my time; but when I returned home after my journey I found it unchanged. I believe now the reason I came here in the first place, before the jewel broke, that my job is to ensure youkai survive. I know with Sesshomaru at my side I will be able to do just that."

"How can we believe such a tale?" one of the males next to the elder spoke with annoyance in his voice.

"It's preposterous!" yelled the other on the other side.

The elder growled causing both to quiet themselves."Pup, does she speak the truth?" He inquired. Every person held their breath as they awaited Sesshomaru's answer.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes met the elders who suddenly knew by the way the youth looked at him. "Yes." That one little word sent the entire clan into a frenzy.

"Silence!" The elder barked before turning towards Sesshomaru. "Explain to this one and to your clan by your father how you know of this being truth."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Both this Sesshomaru and his half brother have been to her time, seen the things there and met her family and clan." This caused many to speak in hushed tones. "While there, this one searched through the history of that era and found no youkai mentioned. We have been erased from history and only the priests and priestess' know the truth; however, even they are beginning to see us as mere myths. Her grandfather teaches that we did exist and can even sense our aura's; if only vaguely." He looked into the eyes of the elder. "This one believes she may be the key to our survival into that century. She knows the key elements of history because in that time both male and female are educated." This received a gasp from all. "She is wiser in her youth than most are today in their old age."

Kagome suddenly felt every eye upon her. "Second son of Toga known as Inuyasha; is what your elder half brother says the truth or does he try to deceive the clan."

There was a snort from behind Kagome. "Yeah it's the truth." Inuyasha's voice was arrogant as always. "Her time smells like sulfur because of something called air pollution. Ya can't smell or sense any youkai anywhere. It smells of humans. Millions of them." Gasps erupted the group.

"M-Millions?" One of the males behind the elder stuttered.

The elders eyes widened at this revelation as he raised his hand once more to quiet everyone. He then stood which caused people to look on with shock. He stepped towards Sesshomaru and Kagome, then grabbed the young woman by her hand and helped her stand. "This one welcomes you and whatever knowledge you process to this clan." Kagome smiled kindly at him before he chuckled. "And to think this old man was beginning to think his clan would have no more surprises to give him before death came." Kagome looked shocked as the old man kissed her cheek. "My great-grandson would have loved you." He have a nod before turning towards Sesshomaru. "You have done your people proud by bringing her into our clan." He raised his hands and placed them on both her and Sesshomaru's head. "I, Ichiro Isamu first son of Kazuhiro our ancestor do bless the union of our leader Lord Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho first son of Toga Akio and his mate Kagome-" he looked at the girl.

"Higurashi, first daughter of Masaaki Higurashi." Inuyasha filled in from behind.

The elder gave a nod of thanks towards the hanyou. "Kagome Higurashi, first daughter of Masaaki Higurashi and wish both of them to be fertile, to have eternal happiness and a future filled with love." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the old mam's blessing. Usually there was something added about being grand warriors, but this blessing was different than most. The old man just smiled before turning towards the clan. "Now, let us enjoy what's been prepared by the females, drink and be merry! For today is a joyous occasion." with that said he turned back towards the couple and smiled. "Now go work on the being fertile part of my blessing. We need children born to this clan." He winked at them causing Kagome's face to become red with embarrassment and Sesshomaru to shake his head at the old man.

* * *

 

 **AN** : Phew!!! That was a long first chapter. Who enjoyed it? What do you think of the story so far? I'm currious! ^_^ I hope you are enjoying it.

**Name Meanings**

_Otto_ \- Husband

 _Tsuma_ \- Wife

 _Ichiro_ \- First Son

 _Isamu_ \- Courage

 _Masaaki_ \- True Brightness


	2. The Mating

**Chapter 2** : _The Mating_

* * *

 

Kagome was led by Sesshomaru through the thick forest once more as they followed the elder and the men surrounding him. Leaning towards him she whispered. "So who are all those men surrounding the elder?"

Sesshomaru smiled one of his rare true smiles at her. "The men who sat next to him are my uncles, my father's twin brothers; Takahiro and Takehiko. Takahiro is second son, but is exactly like his name means; prosperous. He has sixteen children; all but six are female." Kagome's eyes widened at this information. "He's got one mate; but five concubines." He shook his head at that word. "Takehiko is the silver Inu Lord of the Western mountains and was my fathers second in command. Father favored him because Takehiko is so much like my father in every way; including having six hanyou children. He has a pure blooded daughter whom you'll meet later. Her name is Shi'oh; though she goes by Shi' most days. She's a warrior through and through. Her mother was Takehiko's best friend. Lady Niko died during labor, people thought he'd never recover from her death." He sighed at the memory. "Father was fearful he'd have to kill his own brother because of her death."

"Why?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as they came to a river gorge with a bridge. "Because when a mated male looses his mate he goes into his true for because the pain is too much for our humanoid forms to bare. It's as if our very souls are being torn in half." He turned towards her and picked her up bridal style before walking across the bridge. Once across he sat her down onto her feet. The breeze picked up as darkness began to descend upon the area. They walked in silence for awhile before he picked up where he'd left off at. "He went bazerk in destroying everything in the shiro that they lived in. It wasn't until he heard Shi'oh's cries that he calmed somewhat. I remember he had grabbed her and then vanished for a long time. When he had returned a hundred years or so later he was newly mated to his current mate; a human named Xue Hung. Turned out he'd left for the mainland where he found peace and a true soulmate." He smiled down at her.

"And the others?" She inquired as she saw lights up a head of them. The trees were beginning to thin out.

"The one with the golden amulet that's talking to the elder is my grandfather, Shuji. He's the second son and a scholar of sorts. He loves poetry, especially ones on love and war." Kagome looked at the man as he spoke to the elder. His golden eyes shone with knowledge and joy. "He taught me everything that my father couldn't." Sesshomaru sounded prideful at this point. "The man next to him with the obelisk pendant around his neck is his brother, Yuki. He's..." He paused as he tried to find the right word to describe him. "He's unique. That's all I really can say about him." He chuckled. "He does like to flirt with everyone."

"Is he the one with the feminine voice?" she asked causing him to broaden his smile.

"Yes." His eyes suddenly darkened as he looked at his grandfathers last brother. "Last is Yasushi. He may seem calm but inside he's...."

"Like a typhoon wanting to be released by the four winds?" She asked causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "I sense his inner struggle. I don't know why he seems so..."

"Unbalanced?" Sesshomaru inquired as they came to a giant wall of nothing. The elder waved his hand and released a barrier that had been erected. It revealed an entire village that had hits built not only on the ground but into the trees and mountain side. To call it a village was modest as it looked more like a city. Kagome was amazed at everything around her. Children ran around at play as the scents of food being cooked filled the air. Kagome grabbed her stomach as it suddenly growled.

"Can't wait five more minutes?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing manner as he leaned forward against her ear.

"Shut up." Kagome said as she swatted at his face. She heard him laugh when she missed him.

Yasushi turned to glare at Inuyasha but the hanyou was unfazed by it as the female clinging to him pulled him back towards her and away from Kagome. This caused the young Miko to giggle as she turned her head back to see Inuyasha suddenly in a headlock being dragged away by the petite armored woman.

Sesshomaru turned and quirked an eyebrow at the display before looking back at his mate. He was so proud of her and the answer she'd given his fathers clan. He'd been surprised she'd tell them her secret, but saw the wisdom in it. If she kept that a secret how were they to trust her. Turning away from her he stared straight ahead of them as a large building came into view. It was a circular building made from the trees surrounding it. The trees weren't cut into boards, it's read they'd been twisted and turned into such a way that they grew in a circular motion with vines and flowers budding out around them.

As they approached a wall of the building Kagome stifled a gasp as the vines moved out of the way and revealed a large cavernous room with a twisted wood stairway going upwards into the building. Nobody moved into the building, instead waited for her and Sesshomaru to pass through. She felt a light tug on her arms as he led her into the building as they passed the archway the vines and limbs of the trees moved again closing them off from the village behind them.

As Kagome took in the architecture and the area inside she found a firepit in the center of the building with a huge floor table filled with food, from meats to fruits and berries; sake and wine was laid out for them to enjoy. Pillows, furs and quilted blankets were laid on the floor for them to sit or lay on.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the body behind her. Kagome smelt Sesshomaru's intoxicating scent and groaned slightly. He was the only one to make her knees feel weak and her stomach knot. Turning in his as she reached up with her arms and locked them behind his neck. His face buried against her own neck as he began to kiss and suck her pulse point. Kagome groaned which swiftly turned into a moan as he picked her up, parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as his lips went from her neck to her lips. At first the kiss was soft and gently but as her legs tighten around him and her hips began to swivel against his groin the kiss turned hungrily.

She felt the sash around her waist come undone and her kimono opened. Kagome moaned as his free hand that wasn't holding her to his body went to her breast and began to massage it through the material that covered it. She gasped as she gripped the armor on his shoulder to keep from falling. The sensation of having another touch her so intimately was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Each kiss along her jaw and neck left her feeling not only loved but wantonly needing more of his touches and kisses.

He's barely touched me and aim acting like I'm ready for a release. She thought as a whimper left her lips as he sat her on the floor table, his mouth going down her neck to her shoulder, pushing the rest of the material of her kimono off of her body leaving her in only her bra and panties. This didn't last long as he searched for the clasp to open the contraption. He growled in frustration. Grabbing his taloned hand she shakily led it behind her to the clasp and leaned forward and kissed him as he undid it.

The silk and lace bra fell to her lap. Cheeks turned red as arms went to cover herself but her wrists were grabbed and pulled away from her body. Her eyes widened as her blush spread down her neck when he spoke. "Never hide yourself from me." He growled before leaning forward and nuzzled the supple mound of flesh. He purred loudly as he took the tip into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the perky nipple before bringing it into his mouth.

Kagome gasped as she was unable to grab or touch him as he suckled her. She shoved her breast at him and gasped loudly as he took both of her arms into one hand, forced her chest outward as he pulled her wrists back and with his free hand played and teased the second breast. Kagome cried out as her pleasure seemed to skyrocket. She rubbed her legs together as her core began to weep with her arousal.

As Sesshomaru pulled away from her first breast he looked up at her and saw her look of absolute euphoria; her mouth open, soft pants and moans escaping her lips. He smelt it then as she fell face first against his chest. She'd had a release. He smirked knowing how she felt. He'd smelt the pheromones when he'd entered the room. It was coming from the blooming flowers that surround the building. It was the mating sanctuary for a reason.

Picking her up he carried her up to the second floor. Her eyes fluttered opened as she came down from the most explosive orgasm she'd ever had and they'd barely started. She felt herself being laid down and found the most handsome face looking down at her with so much love pouring from his eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered his name as she reach for him. He nuzzled against her palm as her fingers found his markings on his cheek. The markings were sensitive because of his own arousal and the pheromones in the room only heightened.

Her hands began to pull the spikes of his armor off. Finding the clasps to the armor she began to pull each layer off and placed them at the foot of the bed. Her hands pulled the sash around his waist off. The blood red color contrasting against his pale complexion made him to look so handsome and made her arousal spike. Her hands ran against his still clothed chest and pushed the material off of his shoulders. Her lips ghosted over the skin of his neck as she breath over it. Her nose pressed against his jawline as her tongue came out to trace it.

Sesshomaru shivered as he felt his skin of chest revealed. However it was her tongue and mouth that most intrigued him at the moment as it went up his jawline to his ear where he felt her outline the shell of it causing him to groan softly. Her mouth went down his neck to the magenta red markings on his shoulders where she traced kisses down his arm until she kissed his fingers before bringing on finger into her mouth and giving it a hard suck. When she pulled it out it made a pop sound. He growled at her teasing, his eyes a light pink color.

Kagome climbed onto his lap and began kissing his chest until she found his own nipple where she teased them with both her mouth and fingers. Her hand began to travel downward. She pulled his hakama pants causing the ties to loosen. Her hand felt the soft fuzz that was his love trail of hair on his stomach and followed it down until she found her prize. The hard throbbing shaft of a manhood pulsed in her hand as she traced the base to the tip.

Sesshomaru snarled as he gripped hand around him and pulled it away. Lifting his hips he kicked off the pants and boots he still wore. Kagome crawled backwards away from him, her arousal spiked as he looked up at her; his eyes a deeper pink, not quite red. He gave chase causing her to squeal when he snagged her ankle and pulled her to his body. He hooked two fingers to her panties and pulled downward in one swoop. Pulling her left leg over his shoulder filled by pushing her right to the side he leaned forward and inhaled deeply. She smelt of vanilla and honey.

Kagome gasped as his tongue darted out to taste her, almost instantly her arousal doubled. She thrusted her fingers into his hair and moaned loudly as he took her hood in between his lips and sucked. Kagome's eyes widened as she cried out his name. "Sessh-Ohhhhh!" Her fingers curled into his hair as get hips thrusted against his face. His free hand went up her stomach to her breast and began to knead the soft flesh. "Ah...ah.." She gasped as she threw her head to the side and arched her back.

Sesshomaru thrusted a finger into her sopping wet core and groaned against her causing Kagome to whimper as pleasure ran up her spine, her toes curled. The aphrodisiac pheromones from the flowers cause Kagome to cry out as a second orgasm took over. This one better than the last. Her womb shuttered and she swore she felt something begin to move through her body. Her body shook with the power from the pleasure filled orgasm.

Her sight blanked out for a moment as colors flashed passed her eyes. Slowly she opened them as her heart rate calmed down. As she looked down she saw Sesshomaru lifted his face from between her legs licking his lips. Slowly he climb up her body, delivering kisses up her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck and then capturing her lips in a toe curling, stomach knotting, pleasure enduring kiss that causing both to moan against one another.

Kagome pulled away gasping as he pulled her legs apart, settling between them; with the tip of his aching arousal resting against her sex. "Ohhhhh..." She moaned as he rubbed himself against her.

Looking down at her, he lean forward so that their faces were inches from one another."This shall hurt. I wish I could take the pain from you..." He stated as nuzzled against her with his nose against her neck. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "Do not fight me. When my beast takes control, he will be rougher and will make you submit. Do not fight." She nodded as he leaned in and captured her lips as his hips surged forward. She gasped and whimpered against his lips as she swore she felt something rip deep inside of her. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She closed them tightly as she felt him still above her. Taking deep calming breaths she felt the pain slowly ebb away, when her eyes opened she saw a pair of deep red eyes starring down at her. Turning her head to the side she fully submitted beneath him.

Kagome gasped as he suddenly gripped her hips and pulled out before thrusting back into her. She arched her back as pain turned to instant pleasure as she felt the head of his manhood deep inside of her strike against something that caused immense pleasure. He pulled back only to thrust forward again causing another gasp to escape her lips. "Ahhh!" She cried out. She felt his form lean against her, his nose running against her neck before his hands grabbed at her breasts roughly. Kagome cried out as both breasts were grabbed by his hands as his hips began thrusting at a faster speed. Pleasure filled her as he touched, squeezed or massaged her in one way or another. Her gasps and moans filled the room, followed by his snarls.

He pulled out of her and flipped her on her hands and knees. His hands pulled her hips upward before he leaned over her body and forced her head downward as he growled against her, his alpha taking control as he entered her roughly. His thrusts became fast and furious as her moans filled his ears. He gripped her thighs, pushed one outward and the other up against her chest; this allowed him to thrust deeper into her.

Kagome cried out his name, she couldn't take the pressure building inside of her. She whimpered as she grabbed at the furs beneath herself, her hips thrusted upwards to meet his. "Sessh...Sesshohhhh!" She cried out as her walls clenched around his manhood. His snarl turned into a roar as he found his release. His cocked surged into the deepest depths of her body as it swelled, doubling it's size, his knot forming, locking his body to hers as his seed flowed in and filled her womb.

Kagome screamed as she felt her aura surge outward towards him, his alpha's aura surged right back at her. Kagome's screamed turned to a moan as deep pleasure filled her, she panted as his aura pushed deeper into her. She felt his youki and aura swirl around her and reach the deepest parts of her body; her womb quivered as another orgasm shook her body followed by immense pain as his fangs sank into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her reiki reacted and surged into his body even as her blood filled his mouth with her life essence. As her aura pulled back away from his, Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru pulled his mouth from his mates neck. He licked the puncture marks sealing his youki inside of her. He felt his cock return to it's normal size and pulled out of his unconscious mates body. Rolling her on to her side he curled up around her to allow Kagome some rest. As he watched his mark take form on her neck, a single crescent with four tiny stars surrounding it, he began to think of what their future would bring; however those thought were silenced as his own exhaustion caught up with him. His last thought before darkness overtook him was of his new mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Phew, that was sexy. ^_^
> 
> Name Meanings
> 
> Takahiro - noble prosperous
> 
> Takehiko - mountain prince
> 
> Shuji - master/study; second son
> 
> Yuki - snow, happiness and good fortune.
> 
> Yasushi - calm and quiet


	3. The Day After

**Chapter 3** : _The Day After_

* * *

 

Golden eyes opened as light filtered in from the open canopy above. The only downside to the mating building was the open roof. Youki would keep bugs and rain out, but light was free to gain access through the greenery above. Sesshomaru felt tiny arms move against his chest followed by a light breeze from his mate breathing against his chest. Kagome looked exhausted, but thoroughly pleased as the smile on her face showed. He had taken her three times more during the night after having fed her some of the fruits from the table below. He'd eaten most of the meats, which filled his belly just fine. He lifted an arm and pulled the soft pelts closer over their bodies. His eyes closed as he lightly dozed, however his other senses could pick up everything else around him. He could hear the villagers outside going about their day. Children laughing, mothers scolding naughty boys, the elder's voice came to him; he was re telling a tale from his childhood to the young generation and then far off in the distance he could hear Inuyasha yelling at another as they spared. His nose, on the other hand, picked up the scents of spices, fruits, water, sake, wine, arousal and vanilla. He smiled as the last two scents were coming from the young woman in his arms. It turned out her arousal scent reminded him of vanilla dipped in honey. Her anger was spice. Her joy was citrus. Her sadness which he'd experienced a few times smelled of foul molded dead wood and made him want to ensure that scent stayed away from her.

Her nose buried against his shoulder caressing his neck ever so slightly causing him to groan as it touched her mark on him. During their third time of lovemaking she'd bitten him so hard she'd drawn blood, he'd told her to quickly use her reiki and seal it. She'd blended her energy with his at that very second. He now had a pink bow on his shoulder with four blue stars surrounding it. Mating marks were extremely sensitive. They couldn't be touched by another who wasn't a child between the mated couple; if it was it would cause great pain to either person. However if touch by either it could cause great pleasure.

Sesshomaru felt his arm tighten around Kagome's petite waist and smiled as she unknowingly was touching his mark on her sleep. Her fingers lightly brushing against the crescent moon and stars. Her eyes suddenly tightened before fluttering open. Everything was blurry to her until her eyes focused on the figure holding her. The black fur pelts held up to her breasts as she looked into Sesshomaru's calm and beautiful golden eyes. "Morning." She whispered gently as her eyes focused on the light coming from above. She gasped at looking at the green leaves in the canopy. "It's beautiful."

"Hmm..." He said as he began nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent that smelt like him. He liked having her smell like himself. It was a good scent. **Mate.** He heard his beast say as his lips found his mark on her and began to suckle.

Kagome gasped as instant arousal occurred. Within seconds she'd submitted and went limp while moans escaped her lips and her core began to weep. Her hips lifted as her thighs parted, allowing him to settle between them. "Sessho-" she gasped as he thrusted a finger into her core finding her already wet. "-maru." She finished his name as he began to pump on finger in and out of her; his mouth never leaving her neck. He suckled harder, her hips thrusted faster, her breath coming in short gasps; the edges of her sight darkened as her orgasm shook her entire body for her to scream out his name "SESSHOMARU!!!!" as her fingers gripped his forearms and her back arched forcing her chest against his own.

As her body came down from her high he released her neck, licked it and began kissing her lips as his finger inside of her began to move once again. She moaned against his lips, but it only lasted a moment until he pulled his fingers away. Pushing her thighs apart a bit further he lined himself with her center before he gave a full thrust.

Kagome groaned at having him inside of her again. His thickness made him feel so big. He filled her up, with no room for anything else. He began a slow moving of thrusting forward and pulling back. Grabbing her legs he wrapped them around his waist as his hips continued to move. His lips on hers, he swallowed her moans and gasps.

He couldn't believe how tight she was or had been the night before. He'd taken virgins before, but none had been as right as his tiny mate. She was so tight that first time that he'd thought he'd break her. She'd surprised him though. She'd submitted to him when his beast had taken control the night before and now he was going to reward her by taking her gently. She deserved to know she was loved and though he couldn't bring himself to say the words yet, he knew how to show her.

Kagome felt tears begin to form as she felt his aura begin to wash over her. It made her gasp as she could feel his love for her in his aura. Throwing her arms around his neck she brought his lips back to hers. She rocked her hips against his, her body began to sweat as a light sheen covered both hers and his. Their breaths mingled as a particularly good thrust brought his cock brushing against her g-spot, Kagome threw her head back and moaned so loudly. One hand thrusted into his hair while the other grasped his shoulder, close to her mark on him.

He picked up her body and thrusted upwards as he kissed her neck down to her collarbone to one of her breasts. He felt her inner muscles squeeze him. His knot was slowly making it's way down his cock as he continued to thrust into her.

Kagome felt his manhood thicken at the base and with every thrust that thickened part moved down from the base to the tip until he slammed hard into her causing tears to run down her cheeks as her orgasm hit her. Her body stiffened, her muscles clamped down and she gave a keening cry as her body locked up and pleasure raced up her spine to her brain causing her back to arch, her legs to tighten and her toes to curl.

The instant Sesshomaru felt her inner muscles clamp around him he lost himself to his pleasure. His knot found it's spot near her cervix as he released his seed and it sped up into her womb. Even after his pleasure receded he held her and waited until they'd both recovered before laying on his back, pulling her with him because they were still knotted together. His fingers ran up and down her thighs and sides. Enjoying the feel of her skin against his own. **Mine.** He thought as he allowed himself to doze as he watched her sleep on his chest.

* * *

 

Shippo peeked around a corner of a hut as he spotted another silver Inu. Last night he'd followed Inuyasha when he'd left with Kagome and his half-brother. Kagome had always been like a mother to him and he found it his job to ensure her safety. Inuyasha had proved several times that he wasn't up for that challenge and Sesshomaru had tried to kill her many times. He didn't care that the Daiyoukai had stated she'd become his mate. He wasn't going to let the bastards hurt his mama! He ran from hut to hut until he spotted Inuyasha. Hiding behind a stack of smelly fish he waited until he was certain the hanyou wasn't around anymore. _Time for plan B._ He thought as he transformed. The fox took form of Kiara the firecat and began to rush through the Inu village trying to find Kagome's scent but because of the many different scents it was getting tougher and tougher to do just that. He was beginning to despair when something grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"What do we have here?" came a feminine voice. Being turned around in giant hands he found himself staring into golden eyes. The male wore blue hakama pants and a light blue kasode with silver circles everywhere on it. An obelisk necklace around his neck. He brought Shippo up to his face, the poor boy was shaking with fear. A twinkle sparked into the Inu's eye. "Ah. A firecat who smells like a fox." He smirked. "You up to some tricks boy?" The firecat shook it's head. "Then why you in our village boy?"

Shippo popped back to his normal self his eyes brimming with tears. "I want my mama." He sniffed.

"Well who's your mama?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at the child. "You lost?"

Shippo shook his head. "Kagome is my mama." He stated sniffling more. "She's taken care of me since my papa was murdered by the Thunder Brothers years ago."

The man sat Shippo down and patted the kid on his head. "Kagome is busy with her knew mate. Will be busy for awhile too." He looked down at Shippo who looked more glum than he did moments ago. "Sesshomaru is my great-nephew and since he mated your adoptive mother this makes you family." He looked over towards Ichiro who had finished talking to the youngsters. "Come." He nodded towards the boy.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Shippo inquired as he began following the man. Shippo's nose twitched at the scent of sweet spices from the man.

"Yuki." was his answer as the two headed towards the elder.

* * *

 

Inuyasha yawned as he stretched out on the large limb. He was bare from the waist up, having spent most of the morning hours training the young kids. _Keh. None of them are that strong._ He mused as he closed his eyes and leaned back enjoying the early afternoon breeze when he sensed somebody blocking his sun. Opening an eye he spotted that girl again and groaned. She hadn't stopped following him around since he saved her life weeks ago. "Akemi." He sighed. "What do you want?"

Akemi giggled as she sat down in front of him on the same limb, her bare feet dangling. "I'm bored." She stated as she looked at him. "Let's go do something!"

He sighed. "I've been doing something all morning." He lean back again closing his eyes when suddenly he sensed something close to his face. Akemi had placed both hands on either side of his face and was leaning forward towards his face. Inuyasha felt his face heat up and eyes cross.

Loosing his balance he fell from the limb. He hadn't fallen from a tree since he was a damn pup! Or unless Kagome sat him. He touched his Kotodama to make sure it hadn't broken and groaned from the new bump on his head. _I hope she never sits me in front of the damn clan. That will be both embarrassing and annoying. No matter if she'a Sesshomaru'a mate, I'll kick her ass if does that._ Coming back to the here and now he looked back up at the girl. "Oi! What's the big idea!" He yelled at her causing the girl to laugh. He took off after he before suddenly realizing he had lost the argument of not doing anything and was doing something by chasing her. _Damn girl! She's gonna pay!_ with that last thought passing through his mind he gave chase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ah that was fun to write. Next chapter things are gonna get serious. ^_^ I'm thinking of bringing so trouble into the picture. Not sure what kind of trouble. Perhaps InuKimi or perhaps a new ememy or something nobody sees coming. ^_^
> 
> Name Meanings
> 
> Akemi - Bright Beauty


	4. Secrets and a Pact

**Chapter 4** : _Secrets and A Pact_

* * *

 

Golden eyes met blue in a stare off. The blue eyes trembled with fear as the golden began to brighten with victory. The olden wise eyes seemed to smile as Ichiro placed his piece on the board. Leaning back he smiled with crossed arms as Shippo gasped and grabbed at his hair. "Gah!" The fox kit cried out as he once again lost at a game of checkers. Kagome had taught him this game years ago and he'd kept all the pieces of it over the years. He always carried it with him in his little pack, just in case she wanted to play. He'd taught the elder Ichiro how to play only an hour ago and the old man had won every game. _This is so not fair._ He thought as the pieces were once again put into place.

Ichiro chuckled at the kits antics at loosing another game. Truthfully he'd been surprised at how friendly the kit was. Most fox kits never trusted anybody outside their family units and to gain a foxes trust was one of the most treasured things sought after by most youkai. The boy had answered many questions about the Miko, without even realizing he was being interrogated by the old man. Over the thousands of years he'd been alive, Ichiro had developed a way to make others feel secure in telling him their deepest secrets, which is what he'd done with the kit.

Shippo on the other hand had gone into detail about their encounters with Naraku and the many youkai they'd fought in their travels. How they'd met each pack mate, how Inuyasha fought; even going so far as to imitate the hanyou, how they'd fought against the evil sword that once belonged to the Inu brothers father, the celestial witch in the mirror castle and the many battles between the brothers. "I'm glad Mama got smart and left Inuyasha for Sesshomaru." He said thinking outloud. "Sesshomaru is way stronger than Inuyasha and has never hurt Mama's feelings. He's also never called her names like Inuyasha does, or made her feel bad when she doesn't do something right."

"Hnn..." was Ichiro's reply as he took another one of Shippo's pieces. "That is because he respects her, while Toga's hanyou son does not."

"No, I don't think that's fully correct." Shippo said crossing his arms over his chest while leaning his chin on one of his hands. "I think Inuyasha acts that way because he doesn't want to get too close to her; so he treats her like crap; but at the same time he wants her not leave him behind. While Sesshomaru truly cares for her. I think my Daddy once called this a true soulmate call." Ichiro hummed an affirmative. "So perhaps that's why Sesshomaru suddenly started to care for her because she's the other half of his soul. It also explains why Mama suddenly left Inuyasha when all those weird things were occurring around the village and went to Sesshomaru or so I'm told; I wasn't around when those things occurred. When he's not with her, she gets all mopey and she's happy when Sesshomaru is with her." He sighed.

"You are worried of being left behind like the hanyou is afraid she'll push him aside because of my grandson." Ichiro stated as he once again won the game.

Shippo frowned as he lost again. "Probably." He then looked at the old man. "I thought Sesshomaru was your great-great-grand-"

"He is." was his reply as he stood from the fur covered ground. "However I find it easier to just call everyone my grandchild since theoretically they are." He turned to leave with Yuki still sitting next to the kit, while watching the game between the two he'd been enjoying some sake.

Shippo snorted. "Mama would call that being lazy." The old man turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the kit and just chuckled as he walked away.

"Your journey with that woman is quite interesting." Yuki stated while taking another sip of his drink. "Tell me more."

Shippo raised an eyebrow as he began placing the pieces of his game back into his pack. "Why?" He asked pausing with two pieces in his hands.

"It's interesting to me." Yuki shrugged. "Tell me about that woman, Kikyo."

Shippo shivered at the memory of the deceased priestess. "She hurt Mama emotionally by making her feel inferior, when it was Mama's soul that was keeping her alive through the golem magic that had occurred in her resurrection." He growled as he remembered something else. "She also wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell with her because she blamed him for her death even after she'd found out it was Naraku who had done the wrong not Inuyasha. She made him feel nobody could love him but her. She made him believe that he'd be better off as human and not a hanyou. Heck, she made him believe if he wished on the Shikon jewel to be human or a full youkai he'd be happier, but after the battle at the Celestial Castle where he'd had his human side sucked into that woman's mirror he'd found out the hard way that he wouldn't be happy either way."

Yuki scratched his chin. "How did he return to his normal self?" He inquired causing Shippo to blink in surprise.

"Weren't you listening earlier?" He inquired towards the older Inu who smiled at him. "Kagome. She kissed him and asked him to return. So he did." He shrugged. "Kagome's good at bringing people back from the edge of despair or insanity."

"She has many allies?" He asked as he saw in the corner of his eye Shuji walking towards him and growled in annoyance. He was about to loose his time in talking to the kit.

"Many." Shippo said smiling. "The entire eastern wolf pack considers her their sister because she helped take care of the Birds of Paradise that had been attacking them. Heck their leader, Prince Koga, is in love with her; well, was in love with her. She turned him down multiple times." He laughed at how stupid Koga and Inuyasha were when fighting over her.

"Interesting." Yuki said as his brother stopped next to them. "Yes little brother?" He questioned his brother while taking another sip from his cup.

"Seriously, you're drinking in the morning." Shuji growled as he looked at the empty bottle next his brothers leg. His eyes turned towards the fox kit. "Who is he?" He nodded towards Shippo.

"Family." Yuki stated his face flushing from the liqueur in his system. "Kagome's adopted son." Shuji scoffed causing Yuki to smirk. "He's been telling me of her past with her successful battles with Naraku and the many allies she brings with her to our clan."

"Many?" He inquired as he looked at the kit who nodded. A smile spread across the Inu's face making Shippo feel uncomfortable.

* * *

 

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru helped her dress into some new clothing. It was a white under kimono tunic with only one sleeve; leaving her other shoulder and arm bare; with black form fitting hakama pants, both had red sakura blossoms on them. The top had the blossoms on the collar and hem of the sleeves; while the hakama pants had them scattered across them. She had a black and white sash around her waist and black boots on her feet. Her hair was done up into a braided bun; showing off her neck and his mark. He then placed a light hoari on her that was mainly white with purple flowers on the one shoulder and smiled as he looked at her in his clan colors of red, white, purple and black. His beast purred at the sight and he instantly wanted to tear it off of her and make love to her the rest of the day.

Kagome turned and looked at him; her cheeks turning pink at the hungry look in his eyes. Placing her hand on his cheek she smiled up at him. "If you don't calm down we'll never get to leave this room." She giggled at his look of shock.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He spoke after pulling his lips away from hers.

Kagome felt another giggle wanting to escape her lips and cover her mouth as she looked away from him; her cheeks reddening. _Oh yes I do._ She thought knowing she had felt his hunger for her through their shared bond. She felt his hand grab her chin and turn her face back towards his. Gently he kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her down the stairs towards the doors to go outside.

Once the doors opened Kagome moved passed Sesshomaru she was greeted with the sight of actually seeing the village she'd been brought to the night before. There were huts much like the ones in Edo, however there were also stairways going up the huge trees that were about the side of Sesshomaru in his true form in width ways. The trees were so tall that some reached the clouds. In each tree was an elaborate home, one for each family. Bridges connected the homes to each other. There were hanyou and pure bloods running around happily. It shocked her to see this, especially since Sesshomaru had once seemed to hate Inuyasha.

She then felt her mate wrap an arm around her waist and pull her with him as they walked through the village. It was as they were passing two of his uncles that Kagome spotted the bright orange and red hair of her fox kit. "Shippo?"

The fox kit jumped in the air at being startled. The boy turned around, spotting Kagome he felt his nervousness increase a bit. "Uh...mama." He swallowed hard as he spotted Sesshomaru's look that could've been anger.

Kagome bent down to Shippo's height and smiled at him. "You followed me didn't you?" The boy looked down at her question, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Sighing Kagome stood back up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shippo, I know you're protective of me; but some day you are going to have to learn to trust Sesshomaru. He's my mate and he'd never let any harm come to me."

"I know." Shippo sniffed as he felt his shame deepen. "But you're my Mama!" He looked up at her. "I can't loose you! I lost my last Mama because I wasn't strong enough to protect her and then my Papa died protecting me from the Lightning Brothers because I was too weak to help him and ran away scared! I wanna protect you and be brave and...and...a" Shippo lost his battle with his tears as they flowed freely.

"Shippo." Kagome whispered and was about to pick up the kit when Sesshomaru beat her to it. She watched him hold her son to his chest, Shippo never realizing who'd picked him up was clinging to the powerful Daiyoukai as if his life depended upon it. Only when his tears had stopped did Shippo realize he wasn't being held by Kagome and looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wiped the boys tears away from his eyes before speaking. "This one will help you become stronger so that you can protect your mother; however this one is a bit upset you do not trust him enough to know he'd never let any harm befall her." Shippo looked down at his hands and began to fidget under the Western Lords scrutiny. "Therefore this Sesshomaru will make a pact with you." That got Shippo's attention. "You shall not be separated from you mother as long as you do not cause any unnecessary trouble for this Sesshomaru or his family pack."

"I promise!" Shippo swore with a smile, this caused a few chuckles from Sesshomaru's cousins.

Yuki had witnessed the bonding moment with his brother Shuji next to him, both were chuckling at the young lord. "Here I thought the only thing you'd be touching today was your lovely mate." His gaze turned to the human woman. "Has he bored you already my dear. I say if he has-"

"If you value your life," Sesshomaru's voice had deepened and become quite threatening. His alpha aura had expanded to rise in a challenge to the older male. "you will not finish that sentence." Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru's face and saw his markings had become jagged, his eyes turned pink; not yet red, and his body was vibrating.

Yuki scoffed at the younger male. He knew Sesshomaru was as powerful, if not more so, than his sire Toga. "I'm no fool, boy." He sighed, "However, I was giving her an option." He winked at Kagome.

Kagome's face turned pink before her anger flared. "Not interested." She growled as her annoyance for his words flared out. "Sesshomaru makes me very happy." She smirked. "Besides, an old man like yourself couldn't keep up with me."

Silence was met by her answer before Yuki burst out laughing while Kagome's face flushed a deeper color. Sesshomaru felt his pride swell at her words. Shippo blinked in confusion before the meaning of her words hit him causing his own face to flush. _Miroku is rubbing off on her._ He thought as the laughter died off from Yuki who stood up.

"You have a spitfire for a mate." He stated with a smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world because you will need it." He then turned to his brother, looped an arm around his neck and laughed some more. "Life is about to get interesting brother!"

Kagome watched the two men leave before turning towards Sesshomaru. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" She asked him with confusion evident on her face.

Sesshomaru smiled at her before turning her back towards the hustle bustle of the village, steering her towards the village market. "I did warn you that Yuki is different."

"I didn't expect him to hit on me the night after we finally mated." She sighed.

 _Hit on?_ He wondered as he watched the kit jump from his arms to Kagome's shoulder unknowingly covering Kagome's natural scent with his. Sesshomaru frowned at this and realized he'd have to have a talk with the kit about this little habit of his. _I can ignore it for now._ He thought as he walked Kagome smile and giggle at something Shippo had whispered into her ear. _The kit makes her happy._ He smiled for that made him happy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, they're finally getting out and see the village. I'm thinking of making Yuki a slightly worse version of Miroku. LoL! ^_^


	5. Loss of Control

**Chapter 5** : _Loss of Control_

* * *

 

  
Inuyasha sighed as he seemingly gotten rid of that girl. _Can't a guy get some peace and quiet?_ he thought as he roamed around the village when he picked up an all familiar scent. _Where's that little bugger? I swear if Shippo does something here I'm gonna pulverize that little shit._ With that in mind he took off to where the scent was only to find the fox kit walking next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. To be frank he was actually amazed that his half brother was allowing the kit so close to Kagome after only hours ago becoming mates. _Fuck. If Sesshomaru is okay with that, then so am I; I guess._ If the hanyou was being completely truthful to himself he would've realized that he was slightly jealous of Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship, he was happy they had each other, but that didn't mean he wanted that for himself too; did it? He was free to make his own choices, go anywhere, do anything; no woman could tie him down. However as much as he'd tell himself that, the ache in his chest never left him.

* * *

 

Yasushi sat on the tationi mat in his hut and watched as the children ran by playing through the open door. Sipping his tea lightly and enjoying the fresh morning air turn heated as the sun rose higher into the sky. It was an absolutely delightful day and with a newly mated pair in their midst he couldn't help but feel that their clan would soon be blessed by pups by the summers end. Scenting the air as it blew into his hut he picked up Inuyasha's deep musky scent as the young hanyou ran off. He smirked as he realized why as Akemi's scent was on the hanyou's trail. The young female was too young to fraternize, but that didn't stop her from teasing the younger males and right now the hanyou was her latest victim. He sighed as he realized that he'd once again have to take the girl aside and have another talk with her. Just then a shadow went over him and without looking up from his second cup of tea, he knew this person wasn't alone.

"Father." he greeted the elderly male. Ichiro sat across from his youngest son and only unmated son left. The boy had yet to find his mate and hoped he would soon, if not he'd have take it into his own hands. It wasn't right that the nearly four thousand year old male was still single and without a child to his great name. Behind him Shuji and Yuki stood waiting for their father to speak they stood on opposite sides of the doorframe. Eyeing his siblings and his father he looked away and sighed. "If this is another attempt to get me to find a mate you're not going to succeed and before you threaten to find me one; I'll say this once, I will kill her." His eyes narrowed before he stood to leave and hunt.

"Tell me why son." The older male's voice was showing his age with it's slight wobbling.

"When I find her, I will know who she is." He said. "I await her to find me as she awaits for me to find her." with that said he pushed the back shoji screen door to the side and walked out. Upon walking out he found Akemi on top of Inuyasha, the male looking extremely uncomfortable under the young female. He knew the dilemma the hanyou was having. On the one hand the boys instincts were yelling at him to make the female submit to him, not the other way around and the second was trying not to harm the petite female while trying to avoid her; unsuccessfully at that. The purple markings appearing on the boys face told him he'd better intervene.

"Akemi!" He yelled out at the female causing her head to whip around to him. Frowning at her, he snapped his fingers at her. The girl stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Yes c-cousin?" She stuttered as fear began to worm it's way into her heart. Yasushi was usually the calmest person. At the moment he looked mad.

"Leave Toga's son alone and stop bringing shame upon your deceased father's name." He growled at her. "I know you enjoy teasing young males because you're young like them and you are not ready to mate; however that boy may not look it, but he is a good hundred years older than yourself. He was born the night Toga died."

This shocked Akemi. She'd forgotten about that and felt ashamed for how she had behaved. Turning she went to apologize only to gasp at Inuyasha having transformed, his youki was fluctuating, eyes blood red, markings jagged and his body was shaking.

"I told you to leave me alone." He growled at her before turning and running.

Yasushi sighed as he watched the uncontrollable male rush off to avoid hurting Akemi. "You go home." He told her causing her to nod wordlessly. Turning to where the boy had vanished Yasushi growled in frustration. _And here I just wanted a quiet day to myself._ He thought as he ran through the woods after the hanyou.

ahead of him he picked up Inuyasha'a scent and soon found the hanyou leaning against a tree taking deep breaths. His youki was finally under control though the marks remained. "Are you alright boy?" He inquired from the youth.

Inuyasha turned toward the man and gave him a nod. "She really doesn't give me a break." he groaned. "I've been on edge all day." he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for loosing control."

Yasushi chuckled. "That was nothing." he said causing the hanyou to cock his head at him. "Do you wish to hear a story?" He asked as he sat down on a downed tree that overlooked the river jut beyond them.

Inuyasha turned towards him and smirked as he looked at the older male and felt a like something was familiar with the old man. "I'm no kid."

"Ah, but to me you are." Yasushi smirked. "Now do you?" Inuyasha gave a reluctant nod as he next to the older male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for the short chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. The Story

**Chapter 6** : _The Story_

* * *

 

Morning light burst from the western mountains that overlooked the western valley below. A single hut laid in the valley surrounded by a meadow. Just beyond the meadow was a small river that pushed it's way through the western mountains into the forests surrounding the area. Creatures of all kinds began to rouse from their sleep while the nocturnal animals began to fall asleep. At this time in that small hut laid a group of three siblings snoring loudly. The group of siblings were all boys, young males ready for life; however at the moment they were asleep to the world. The wooden door to the hut slammed open revealing a young silver haired male who smirked at the sight before him. Lifting the pale of water he'd just drawn from the river he threw the water over the sleeping males. Cries of horror were soon heard as all three young men were awoken by cold river water as it splashed across them and their bedding; all the while the one who had thrown the water at them laughed heartily.

The first young man to recover snarled at the older male. "Father!" He cried out. "Why did you do this?"

"You never would have awoken my son." He dropped the bucket by the open door. "Now clean up the mess, dry the furs and go catch yourselves breakfast. It's a beautiful day and we are going to begin with your training." He turned and left the three young men to do as they were told.

The youngest of the three brothers watched through wet strands of hair as his father left. Part of him was thankful the elder Inu had awaken them the way he had; but a deeper part of himself was angry at his sire. This side of himself he didn't understand and it confused him. So as he cleaned up his furs and laid them in the field to dry he watched the sun climb higher into the sky.

"Little brother, are you not coming with us?" The elder asked the smaller male.

The youngest yawned and flopped onto his back before looking up at his elder brother. "Why do you call me little brother?" He asked. "I am no longer a pup. I am a hundred summers old, as you are three hundred summers old. You should know this brother."

The elder chuckled. "I do." He looked off into the forests that covered the mountains. "I call you little brother because no mater how old you are, to me you will always be my little brother."

"And what am I?" came a voice behind them causing both young men to look at their other brother.

"You are also my little brother, though you are the middle and thus neither little nor older, you are the wiser of us three." This caused both younger siblings to snort at their older siblings words.

"What makes him the wiser of us?" The youngest inquired.

"He knows how to stay quiet and gains intel from people around him this way." The elder answered before his stomach rumbled, this set off his brothers own stomachs. Laughing lightly he scratched the back of his neck. "Let us hunt brothers."

"Agreed." the wiser brother answered as his body glowed a light blue color and changed from his humanoid form to his Inu form. When the transformation ended he had green making on his muzzle where they'd been on his face. He turned to his elder brother to find he'd changed too, his aqua colored markings glowed against his silvery white fur. Both turned their attention onto their younger brother who's body glowed but the change did not take place. Snarling in frustration the younger brother looked up at his older brothers with red eyes. His beast was there but his body refused to change causing his purple markings to become jagged against his pale skin.

"Do not force the change my son." came their fathers voice in their minds. Turning they saw a large Inu standing near them awaiting their changes. His red marks under his eyes and the greenish blue marking on his cheeks glowed lightly against his own silvery fur. Approaching his youngest he touched his nose to his sons head. "You and your beast need to connect. I believe in you son and it will happen one day soon."

The youngest gave a whimper as he closed his eyes before he sat down with his legs crossed. When he opened his eyes they were once more golden, no trace of red within them. "I feel like I've failed you father."

The large male shook his head. "You have no failed me, my son." Looking at the other two he gave a nod before the three of them left the youngest in the field alone to hunt.

Hours passed before the youngest found himself deep within the forest. A dagger in his hand, a bow on his shoulder and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. He was determined to find his own food. His brothers had caught several large animals, ate and moved on to the next kill. He knew this because they'd howl each time they'd taken down some poor animal. On his hip were two fat rabbits, but that would only tie him over for an hour or two before he'd need something bigger.

Hunting on foot in his humanoid form was so much harder than he liked. He missed mother. She'd hunt with him on her back and always gave him her first kill, which had always been either a large boar or a stag. He licked his lips at the thought of a big fat stag, this caused his stomach to rumble.

Just then a scent crossed his nose, sweet like honey but soft like a rose petal. Putting his dagger away he pulled his bow and readied an arrow he slowly walked through the forest, his feet silent and as if his thoughts had conjured the animal a large stag lifted it's head from drinking the water of the river. He was a twelve point stag buck, large and fat. He pulled the string and let the arrow fly. The animal fell dead. The arrow having hit the animals heart, killing it instantly. Jumping across the river he began to tear the skin from the animals flesh with his talons. His baser instincts telling him to feed. So he ate the animal with no thought of where he was. His eyes having changed once more as he ate.

It was then he heard something. The sweet scent reaching his nose once more. Whipping his mouth of the blood from the animal he'd been devouring he stayed quiet. The scent came closer and closer until it stopped on the other side of the river. Peering through some bushes he saw a beautiful young maiden with long red hair, pointed fox ears on her head and bright green eyes. Her six fox tails twitched as she stopped by the river. Her nose in the air, when she lowered it and starred at him. He watched her snarl before pulling herself back. Taking a few steps backwards she suddenly ran towards the river and jumped at him. He grunted as she landed on him. Their bodies went flying and tumbling across the forest floor. She ended up on top of him looking down as he looked up at her his heart began beating wildly. Her red hair glowed as the sunlight that filtered from the sky above through the trees to touch her head. His eyes were wide as she lowered her face down towards his. _Beautiful._ He thought as she suddenly kissed him. Her tongue forced his mouth to open and snuck into his mouth to play with his tongue. The young male moaned as the female above him began to dominate him. Her talons tore at his clothing. It was as this was happening that the young male picked up another scent, a sweeter scent, one that urged his beast not to be dominated by this female. He ripped his mouth from hers and snarled at her before rolling her body with his until he was the dominate one. His whole body began to thrum with energy. He didn't understand it, so he ignored it.

He licked her jawline to her neck where he suckled at her heartbeat. His hands tore her yukata off of her body revealing large bouncy breasts. He grabbed one with his hand and took the other in his mouth. His instincts screamed at him to claim her before it was too late. The energy in his body built up as he enjoyed this little fox female hanyou. Her legs slid around his waist as she rubbed her center against his groin causing him to groan against her breast. Suddenly he pulled his mouth away from her as his body glowed. He pulled away completely and looked at his hands as they glowed with energy. The woman ignored his glowing body and reached for his thick manhood that were in his hakama pants. He gasped as her hand grabbed him and pulled him out. Her mouth covered it in seconds.

The young male's eyes closed as pleasure raced up his spine. He cupped her head against his groin as he thrusted into her hot cavernous mouth. Just then the energy from before began to build once more and as he roared out his release, his body transformed into the great Inu form that he was. Looking down at the naked woman below him the young Inu male roared at her and because she didn't have his mark upon her body the beast did what came natural to it, it attacked the hanyou woman and killed her.

Upon tasting blood the young male took off on his four legs. Racing through the forest he began a bloodlust killing spree. Not killing for food but for the fun of it. Soon the young male was joined by his brothers who were trying to calm the young male down. Their brothers mind was muddled and his actions were not his own but that of the wild beast within. Just then a overpowering aura hit the young male making him fall and whimper. His beast snarling in anger at the more powerful aura.

"Son!" came his father's voice in his head. "Calm yourself!"

The beast snarled at his father. "He is not himself father!" came the eldest's voice.

"SUBMIT!" Their father yelled at his youngest. The beast snarled and roared back trying his best to fight his sire's aura but in the end he lost consciousness. When he regained consciousness the youngest son found himself back in his home with his brothers looking worriedly at him while their father waited for him to speak. Curling in on himself he refused to speak about what happened in the forest that day.

* * *

 

Inuyasha looked at Yasushi with wide eyes. "Holy crap!" He yelled as he scratched an ear on his head. "To go bazerk at that moment, damn!"

Yasushi smirked. "Hnn..." He continued to look off into the forest across the river, seeing nothing there he looked back at the young hanyou. "So never think you've lost control because you truly haven't yet young man."

Inuyasha scratched his neck. "I have once." He confessed. "My friends brought me back from the edge."

"You are lucky." The older male said as he stood.

"By the way," Inuyasha began as he walked with Yasushi back to the village. "who was the guy in that story?"

"Hmm?" Yasushi inquired as he moved a branch out of the way.

"The young male," Inuyasha said with a questioning look. "who was he?"

Looking upon the village nestled in the quiet little area under the large trees that housed their clan. "It was me." He stated as he walked off away from Inuyasha towards a home near the center of the village.

Inuyasha stared at the back of the older male. Then looked off towards where he spotted Kagome laughing with Shippo in her arms and a tiny dark haired female at her feet and realized he had been lucky to have her in his life. He'd neglected her and lost her to his brother; but that didn't mean he had to loose her as a friend. Did it? He shook his head. _No. I was her friend first before we fell in love._ He smiled as he made his way towards his brother and new sister. He was going to be apart of their lives if they'd let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody ejoyed this chapter.


	7. Boredom Brings Surprises

**Chapter 7** : _Boredom Brings Surprises_

* * *

 

  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he approached her and Sesshomaru, he had one of those determind looks upon his face that usually leads to a fight. She sighed loudly which caught her mates attention, upon hearing a growl coming from him, she looked up at his face. "Be nice." she whispered and truly hoped Inuyasha wasn't up to something troublesome.

As the hanyou reached his destination he gave Shippo; who'd been playing with one of the Inu children, a look that said not to come near them. The kit gave a nod before suggesting they'd go play somewhere else. Turning his attention back to his brother and his friend, Inuyasha took a deep breath; however before he could speak Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha," she began. "Please tell me you intend to stay with us?" She questioned him.

Ears slanted as his jaw dropped a bit and eyes widened just slightly to give the appearance of a shocked hanyou. "Huh?" was his only intelligent answer.

"You're my best friend and Sesshomaru's brother." She stated. "Just because we're mated as husband and wife now doesn't mean I'm abandoning you." She smiled. "In fact, when we have children..."

"Pups." Sesshomaru interrupted her causing her to look up at him. "Inu children are called pups."

"Oh." She blinked at him in surprise before continuing. "When we have pups, they're going to need their Uncle Inuyasha to show them how to act like strong hanyou; while their father gives them the refinement they need in life, you'll be there to show them how to relax a bit and have fun."

Inuyasha's ears fell against his head before he turned his head away from Kagome's inquisitive eyes. Calming himself he looked at her with glassy eyes. "You truly want me around for yer kids?"

"Duh." She said placing her hands on her hips. "We need somebody to ensure they won't get into trouble other than Jaken."

Inuyasha smiled as an image of two or three pups appearing in his mind tearing Jaken apart while he watched laughing. An evil grin spread across his visage. "Yeah. Definitely." He stated as he pushed his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome shook her head as she watched the grin cross his face and knew he was thinking evil ways of torturing the kappa. Feeling fingers slip into her hand she looked down to see Sesshomaru's fingers curl around her own and giggled. "Besides, I think Sesshomaru may have a job or two for you to do over the years."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru agreed. "There may be times where this one may need you to take control of thing while I-" he paused and looked at Kagome. "take care of this one's mate."

Kagome giggled as she blushed. "There may also come times in the future where we'll need to vanish all together." Pulling her hand out of Sesshomaru's hand she wrapped an arm around both Inuyasha's arm and Sesshomaru's. "So you two better get along from now on because I want both of you involved in my life because there are things that need to be done and I'm not going to have fighting allowed between you two."

Looking at her Inuyasha asked. "What if I really wanna beat the snot out of him?"

Before Sesshomaru could retort Kagome answered. "Then we'll set some time apart from everything and you two will take your frustrations out of each other once a week in a dojo that's got a barrier around it to ensure no bystander will get hurt." She looked between the two brothers. "Is this agreeable?"

"Keh."

"Hnn."

Both stated with a nod.

Releasing them she clapped her hands together and beamed with happiness. "Good!" Turning her head to her husband. "Weren't you going to show me those waterfalls?" Sesshomaru gave a nod. "Inuyasha could you watch Shippo and make sure he stays out of trouble?"

The hanyou watched the newly mated pair walk away and sigh. _I can't believe I was all that worried about this?_ He thought. _Of course 'Gome would want me around._ He smiled. _Plus now I get to beat the bastard up once a week._ Inuyasha was so giddy with happiness he wasn't paying attention as suddenly he was attacked by a group of pups with Shippo at the top of his head. A moment later the kit and pups were being chased through the village by an irate hanyou who was yelling obscenities that made a lot of the females of the village blush and the elders laugh.

* * *

 

InuKimi laid about her couch that was set up outside on the pavilion that overlooked the large mirror lake in her flower garden. She'd watched Sesshomaru take his human girl to his father's clan, how the girl had passed their tests and how her son answered their questions. She had been waiting for some sort of battle or fight or something, but was disappointed. It was just like her former mate's clan to disappoint her with some sort of excitement. Waving her hand over the lake the images vanished and revealed the lake to look just as normal as any other body of water including several koi fish swimming about; though this was nothing more than an illusion.

Rolling onto her back on the cushions of the couch she gave a deep sigh. She was bored again. Last time she'd had fun with Inuyasha and his group, making them believe they were going crazy. It had led to her son finally admitting his love for the miko, but that had been entertaining for only so long.

Standing the former Lady of the West walked back into her palace; servants rushed to get out of their mistress' way. Two small children stood in the middle of the hall, both had cream colored silk kimono's on that flowed around them, much like Kimi's did. Both had small mokomoko's on their shoulders, silver hair like their mother's and blue eyes like their sire's. Though they were nearly a hundred years old, by human standards they looked like two twelve years olds. The children smiled as their mother approached them.

"Miyuki, Kori." she greeted her children given to her by her lover Nim who had been an Inu elemental; which had been a very rare combination. His father had told him to leave her after she'd gotten pregnant by him, he had fought his father on this and lost. He had died months later never learning of the twin's existence. Her second son Kori had inherited his father's elemental ability to control ice; while his sister Miyuki could control snow; she also had a poison whip like Sesshomaru, except hers was a slow acting poison that froze the blood in the body. Kori could inject his ice into the body of his victim and within minutes they'd die without realizing why. She had produced not one, but three of the deadliest beings known in Japan and yet she wasn't satisfied with her life or how it had turned out.

Her clan was pushing her to find another strong Inu Lord like Taisho and mate him to produce another heir for the West because Sesshomaru had refused to mate. She smiled at her two children. "Come." She ordered them and much like their elder brother the two followed with very little emotion. The clan leaders of the Crescent Moon were going to be very surprised to learn that the Western heir had mated and that his mate was the Shikon Miko. Perhaps this will be the excitement this one needs to brighten her life a bit. She thought as she traveled down the halls with her two silent children following obediently behind her.

* * *

 

Heat radiated the air making it hard for anything the breathe let alone allowing life to thrive in the environment, but it did. Large red ferns grew, climbing vines went over the ground and rocks large purple and red blossoms in full bloom giving off a sweet tantalizing scent; but it was an illusion to bring in some prey. The flowers were poisonous and as soon as they touched skin secreted a sticky substance that would enter the blood stream and kill it's victim. It would then quickly sprout new vines and drain it's prey of bodily fluids. This wasn't the only killer plant that existed in the heated and fiery environment; however it was not the deadliest.

Gusts of wind picked up as large winged creatures flew overhead. Some wings spanned nearly fifty feet from tip to tip; others were smaller going between twenty feet to thirty-five feet; however one had the largest wing span of sixty-five feet. Their bodies were covered in scales, some had serpentine bodies with wings, while others had blocky bodies with arms and legs. This wasn't just one species of these creatures, but several. Some blew smoke from there mouths, others lightning and ice; while others blew white hot fire. These creatures were none other than dragons and their leader was the largest of them all. His name Ryu-hinoto. He was a red dragon with green and yellow marking on his face and body. The length of his body was nearly two stories with the wing span of sixty-five feet from tip to tip. He was a fire dragon, but a unique one who could decrease or increase the temperature of his fire.

Over the years Hinoto had been uniting the dragon clans in order to ensure their existence. Females outnumbered males and hatchlings were extremely rare. He didn't know if it was the toxic environment they lived in that was causing the infertility of his people or if it was the evolution of his species. Either way they needed help and he had heard of a human called the Shikon Miko and he prayed she'd help them, if not willingly, he'd have to force her. He really didn't want to force a female, whether human or not, to do his will; but he was at the end of his rope. His golden orange eyes looked ahead of himself and gave a roar for his people to push themselves towards the central lands where green, lush valley's full of meat and ready for the taking were. Once they had their miko they'd return to where they had come from.

* * *

 

AN: So now this story is moving along, InuKimi is up to something once again, while we have dragons stiring up trouble. This is sure to get exciting. ^_^

Name Meanings

 **Miyuko** \- _snow_

 **Kori** \- _Ice_

 **Hinoto** \- _Fire_


	8. The Moon Clan

**Chapter 8** : _The Moon Clan_

* * *

 

InuKimi walked through the floating palace of the Moon Clan that rested high above the earth hidden in the clouds above the land. It was the safest place in all of the world, as the spells and enchantments that kept it hidden also kept it floating high above the human settlements below. The Moon Palace, as it was referred as, was the place of the ruling Inuyoukai. It was here that was the seat of government for her kind, with her as the ruler and for thousands of years she enjoyed being up here, high above everyone else where nobody could harm her people, but now that her son's had a mate, he had a chance to once again gain his true birthright. As she walked elegantly through the towering forest, that was apart of the Moon Palace, she came to a giant white tree that went so high into the sky that the top could not be seen from the ground. The Seed Tree it was called. It was a youkai so old that nobody knew where it had come from or when it was born. The tree only spoke to the ruling Silver Inu, no other could or would gain this ability. In many ways it like Bokeseno who spoke only to Inu no Tashio's warrior clan and because her son was of both clans, he could speak to both tree youkai.

"Old one, I come to ask of things yet to come." she said as she laid her hand onto the trunk of the tree.

An old, wisened voice entered her mind. "Speak daughter."

"Will my son's mate be able to bare children who will be full blooded?" she inquired.

"I see four bright stars in the near future." the voice stated with awe in its voice. "One will be as bright as its sire, as it will be pure. The second will shine brightly, but not as brightly as the first. The third will gain its mother's brilliance and its sire's tenacity. The forth shines in the far, far distance; not as brightly as its parents, but as brightly as the second son of Inu no Tashio."

"So my first two grandchildren will be more pure than the last two." she said to herself. She smiled with pride adorning her face. "Thank-you, old one." She said before turning back towards the Moon Palace, her white kimono moving with the wind around her as she moved silently through the forest.

* * *

 

Rina swayed her hips as she walked through the palace as if she we the mistress of it. Her golden eyes daring any low bred to look at her wrong. Her pink and silver hair swayed as she walked at a quick pace which caused the blue material of her kimono to trail behind her, revealing the undercoat of the kimono to be a cream color as her long legs took her to her destination quickly. Lady InuKimi had called a meeting of the Lord's and Lady's of the Moon Palace. As her mother was ill and her father was away, it was her duty as the eldest child to sit in her family's section and listen to what the old woman had to say. Something she wasn't pleased about.

If Lord Sesshomaru wasn't such a vagabond I wouldn't have to sit and listen to his boring mother speak. she thought as her slippers touched the marble floors, not even making a sound as she walked. He should be here, taking care of us; not traipsing around like, like Inu no Tashio's hanyou bastard son, Inuyasha. Her mood was quickly turning sour as she came to the doors of the conference hall. The two dark Inu slaves opened the doors quickly when they sense the dark aura of the Lady Rina.

Once she walked through the doors, she saw that only half of those called had bothered to show up. Her eyes scanned the gathered as she found her seat amongst the Ladies of the court. She found the old kitsune illusionist, Noko and her two daughters; Koko and Kiko. The twins were two of the most annoying creatures that the Kami had ever allowed to be born. Deciding to ignore the low class kitsune she allowed her eyes to scan the rest of the people there. Lord Ichiro and his son Shoichi were both in attendance. The two were of the golden Inu clan and since Ichiro's mate had died years ago, the male had never returned to his ancestral home in the eastern lands, which had allowed the eastern wolf pack to claim said lands.

A pity. she thought haughtily. If his son had some land to his name he'd be a fine catch, but without it, he's a lowly male. She brought her fan out and began to wave it in front of her face, the intricate designs on it catching the eyes of the blue eyed bunny youkai next to her. The female's nose twitched as the air moved from the movement.

Kato looked at the high born silvery hair female and snuffed at her. She had very low opinions on Lady Rina. She was born between a silver high born male name Lord Hideaki and a low born cream colored female, who had a weak body, named Shiva. Both were true soulmates and loved each other eternally. Gentle people, with kind selfless souls, they had been so happy when Rina had been born. Unfortunately the female hadn't gained her parents gentle nature. She was mean, sometime ruthless, stuck up, thought herself better than others and worst of all she abused the servants, whether they were human or not. Kato returned her eyes to those in front of her and chose to ignore the pampered female.

It was at this time that the red Inu walked into the room, lead by their large alpha male; Vasuman. He was broad of shoulder, a gentle face with green eyes that shone like emeralds, large hands that could tear a man apart and long red hair that was tied back at the base of his neck with a green ribbon that matched his long green haori and hakama pants. The tan silk skirt under the haori did little to hide the bulking muscles of his chest and abdomen as the cloth was tight against his body. He was very handsome and extremely rich, as he had lands as far away inland on the mainland as a country called India. His people always smelled of strange herbs and spices that usually left one feeling heady and intoxicated. As they found their seats the rest began to filter into the room, from the lowly boar lords to the higher horse daiyoukai and the elementals.

Once all were seated the lit candles dimmed slightly as the doors opened once more and the twelve silver lords entered the room. Lady InuKimi came walking in from behind the Lord's dressed, no longer in her pure while kimono gowns, but a lush deep blue one that resembled her white kimono. Her long silver hair was hung up on the top of her head with jeweled hairpins holding up the mass of hair. She stepped up onto the dias and sat on the pillow next to the throne. This had implications to it and caused gasps from the women in the room while the men began to murmur amongst themselves like gossiping women.

Finally one of the elders spoke. "Lady InuKimi has been granted a vision!"

Another to the far end of the room continued. "Lord Sesshomaru has found his soulmate!"

The entire room went into a frenzie until the woman in question spoke; her voice gentle, but commanding. "My son's soulmate has passed the tests of the Warrior Clan." Her golden eyes daring anybody to continue to speak. A pregnant silence converged upon the room. "My son has also made peace with his half brother, the hanyou Inuyasha." No one dared to say anything on this subject. "My son will soon bring his mate here and she will bring with her both a peace and chaos. According to the Seed Tree, she will gift us with four strong heirs and will help our clan to grow in strength and power." She paused as her eyes met the emeralds of Vasuman. "She is the Shikon Miko and the daughter of the Kami; therefore you will respect her or the punishments she gives you will be nothing compared to my fury. Do not test this one!" her eyes glowed at the last comment. Once her eyes returned to their normal golden color she stood. "That is all." She then turned and walked out of the room leaving a shocked bunch in her wake.

Lord Vasuman smirked as he leaned against his hand that rested against his temple. _My, my……_ he thought. _Things are going to get interesting._ He looked towards his two young sisters and gave them a nod. It was time to seek their vagabond Lord out and see this mate of his themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I decided to post this early. I may post the next chapter this weekend, but don't expect an update for a couple of weeks. I'm going to be focusing on my Akatsuki no Yona stories. Chapter 10 may not be posted until the first week of August. ^_^
> 
> Name meanings
> 
> Vasuman - born of fire  
> Kato - Increase wisteria  
> Rina - song, joy  
> Shiva - god or goddess of the moon (depends if it's used as a male or female name)  
> Hideaki - shining excellence, splendid brightness  
> Shoichi - soaring first son


	9. Golden Opportunity

**Chapter 9** : _Golden Opportunity_

* * *

 

After the meeting with InuKimi had ended most of the youkai in the room had left. The golden haired young Shoichi Sat fascinated by the information that has been revealed to them. He was shocked that their wayward Lord had taken a mate at all; but for her to be human had been the real shocker. Her smiled to himself as a chuckle threatened to come out of his throat, but he stomped it down. He could still remember growing up with the stotic Prince of the Western Lands. Life had been interesting back then, however, once his mother had died he had sworn he'd never leave his father alone. The older male was the only family he had left and he couldn't afford to loose that connection, even if it meant he'd never find his true soulmate.

Standing he helped his father stand, the older man held onto his son's hand tightly as they walked in silence. As they reached the Great Hall of Knowledge, his father released his hand as he opened the double doors to the great library that laid beyond the mahogany doors. Suddenly his father paused in walking into the room. "I want you to go to the woods of Inu no Tashio." he stated before continuing to walk into the room. He gripped the edge of the desk on his right side that had dozens of books scattered upon it.

"Father?" he questioned his father's intentions as he followed him inside. The doors closing as he flicked his youki energy at them.

"There is an inu woman there that belongs to the Warrior Clan." he explained. "I have been seeing her in my dreams. She has a red string attached to her finger, a string of fate that is attached to your hand my son." He looked at the books throughout the room and sighed as he leaned heavily upon the desk. "She is your mate, and if you do not claim her by the third new moon; you will loose her forever."

Shoichi felt his stomach tighten into a knot. "How will I know her?" he asked before watching his father as he sat stiffly in the chair behind the desk and began to take deep labored breaths. "You are not well father." he stated. "I cannot-" he began but was interrupted by the older Inu.

"You will go. You will find her and you will continue our line with her!" he slammed his fist down onto the desk in anger causing his son to flinch. "I am not an invalid!" Lord Ichiro yelled in anger. "Now leave! You are to return by the end of the third New Moon." he growled at his son.

"Yes father." he bowed at his waist before leaving the room. As he walked down the halls he could feel the telltale of tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. As much as he loved his father, he hated being yelled at him. It made him feel powerless at seeing the once great warrior his father had been turn into an angry bitter male. Perhaps he needs grandchildren to warm up that icy barrier he has built around himself. Shoichi thought before giving a snort. He almost growled as he came around a corner and bumped into a short dark inu who wore a slave bracelet around his upper left shoulder. The bracelet was infused with power to stop the development of the dark inu's powers. The bright green eyes of the young male widened in fear as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" the boy cried out as he laid his face against the stone floor. His body shaking in fear.

"Stand up boy, I will not harm you." Shoichi stated as the boy raised his head up. This gave Shoichi a moment to study the white tattoos on the boy's face that covered half of his face with what looked like an intricate filigree. It was quite beautiful. Gripping the boy's chin he moved his head and saw that the tattoo went down his neck as well. "That's quite the tattoo." he commented. "Who did it?"

"Nobody mi'lord." he said softly feeling embarrassed. "I awoke with it on my body one morning."

"I see." He said as he tried to understand how it was possible. "Do you have a spoken master?"

"No." he bowed his head as a feeling of dread filled him.

"Good." He looked him over once more. "What is your name?"

"Seiji."

Shoichi gave a nod. "Follow me." he said softly. If he was to go visit the Warrior Clan, he'd need a gift to give the new mate to the Western Lord, but first had to go speak with the slave overseer.

* * *

 

Kagome sighed happily as she stretched her aching muscles out as she lounged in the hot spring. The hot spring house was built around the hot pool of water which gave her a sense of privacy. Sango would love this place. she thought with a bit of giddiness. She couldn't wait to see her best friend once again and tell her of her of everything she'd seen. Her face flushed at that conversation before she cover her lips and giggled. She's going to question me on Sesshomaru. I just know it.

The door to the room opened to reveal Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled happily at seeing her mate. As he stripped his clothes from his body, she found her mouth watering at the sight of his sexy body. Damn! she thought. Nobody has anything on him in the future. she smiled at that thought. He could be a model! she suddenly felt a purr deep down. And he's all mine. she licked her lips as he waded into the water towards her, and as he dipped his head down to capture her lips Kagome knew this was the man that she truly belonged with.

* * *

 

Inuyasha peered around a building in hopes to avoid Akemi. Thankfully the girl didn't seemed to be around and the moment and he gave a deep breath of relief. He was about to leave when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulders and gave a sudden gasp as his heart began to race in his chest. Long forged instincts rose up as the fight or flight instinct kicked in. Quickly turning around he prepared himself for a fight only come up short as he spotted the old Inu in front of him. "Damn it!" he yelled. "Don't scare me like that ya old man!"

Ichiro chuckled at the young hanyou. "You have no reason to be afraid in this village my boy." he said before looking at Inuyasha and noticed that the boy was once again in his usual attire. "Do you know where you got those clothes son?"

Inuyasha looked at the fire rat clothes. "My mother once said they belonged to my father." he answered before looking up at the old man that was his grandfather.

"I gave them to Toga as a gift." he said as he began to walk away. Inuyasha looked around before following the older man off into the nearby woods. Ichiro could sense the boy's curiosity and continued. "I fought a great and evil dragon called Ryuuso. His fire was pure miasma and it left you feeling weak and pained when inhaled. He and I found for a full day and night in our true forms." he said. "When morning came Ryuuso looked away from me to avoid the glare of the light, which was his most foolish move. I went in for the kill and slashed him fro. his neck down his torso with my claws. He died instantly." he smirked as he came to a stop to look out over a cliff that looked over the village. "I killed him because he was killing the humans of the area. Humans have always held a special place within our clan. They give us food, let us live peacefully and in return we protect them."

"He hurt them, so you killed him." Inuyasha summed up. As he looked at the village below. How'd they get up here so fast? he wondered.

Ichiro gave a nod. "I returned to the village and brought the head of the dragon to the chief. His daughter then gave me this red material that she claimed was made from the hide of the ancient fire rat and that it was enchanted to clean itself and mend itself. That whoever wore it would never be harmed." he chuckled. "I took it without truly believing what she had said and the next time I saw Toga, he saw it and he asked if he could have it. I gave it to him without thought."

"The night I was born he gave it to my mother in order to protect her and I." Inuyasha said. "It protected us that night."

"While he died." Ichiro said. Inuyasha's ears fell slightly. "You father died doing what he loved doing. Fighting to protect what he loved." he gave a nod. "Had we known where your mother had ran off to, we would've brought her and you within our clan happily." he gave a sad sigh. "Things could've been different." he looked at Inuyasha. "You bare an uncanny resemblance to Toga when he was much younger. I am certain that you'll become the warrior you are meant to be and bring much honor to your father's name." The old man turned to walked away when he spotted a young silver haired female. "Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned away from the cliff and stilled when he spotted the silver haired woman. "This Yukito. She's Akemi's older sister. If you continue to have problems with the young girl, just come to her," her pointed to Yukito. "and she'll take care of it. Okay?" Inuyasha gave a nod. "Good. Now let's got see what the hunters have brought back. I'm hungry."

* * *

 

Large green eyes watched the human children below run and play. Up on top a large hill was a shrine monastery was being built with a large red torii gate currently being erected. A monk stood in purple and black robes at the bottoms of the stone stairway ordering the men about as they chopped wood and brought in stone for building the shrine's buildings and walkway. An old woman wearing miko clothing stood next to the young monk as two little ones chased each other around the monk and miko joyously. A woman with a child on her back approached the monk from behind before he turned and took her hand in his own.

A rustling noise caught the attention of the one watching. "Rose." a deep voice said causing the green eyes to turn towards the larger male. The long red fur of Lord Vesumen caught the attention of his youngest sister.

"Brother." she greeted him in her true form. Like his fur, hers was long wavy and red. She also had a split tail mokomoko like his own, having inherited hers from her mother while her sister's and brother's came from a piece of their father's. She nuzzled her head under his chin in both a greeting and affection towards him. As his youngest sister she had gain most of his attention as she had grown. "Lord Sesshomaru's scent is all over this village." she turned towards her sister who remained silent. Her sister had a scar that crossed her right eyes where a miko sword had cut her two hundred years ago. "The scent of the hanyou is here as well." she peered down at the village where she saw a kappa running after a young girl with her hair pulled up to the side of her head. The girl was carrying some baskets full of food.

"It seems Sesshomaru's retainer is here as well." Vesumen commented as he looked down at the village. A flash of youki and the red inu lord took on his humanoid form. He brushed flakes of dirt from his red mokomoko before the tail settled itself across his shoulders, the split tail fell down his spine. The mokomoko gave him sensory output and relayed it to his mind through a connection with his youki. It gave him an advantage on the battlefield by telling him what was around him at all times. As the glow from his transformation vanished his hair fell into place at the base of his neck as it returned to being tied back. Once he looked back at his sisters, who were still in their true forms , he spoke. "Scout the area and search for our lord." he commanded them.

"What about you brother." the eldest sister inquired.

"I will make contact with the locals, Kaya." he spoke softly and saw her stiffen.

"There is a monk and a miko there!" she cried out in fear only to calm when he placed his hand on her large furry face.

"Trust this Vesumen little sister." he said as his eyes twinkled with mischievous intent. "This one has not live a thousand years and not learned a few tricks to keep himself safe." he removed his hand from her face and turned towards the nearby road and began the slow walk towards the small village below.

Turning her attention towards her sister Kaya spoke. "Come, let us get this over with." the younger of the two gave a nod and silently followed her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so I was planning to post this, this weekend; but I decided to post it tonight after all. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Name Meanings
> 
> Kaya - home


	10. Finding a Lord

**Chapter 10** : _Finding a Lord_

* * *

 

The moment Vesumen stepped into the tiny village he could feel the enormous holy power that radiated from the very ground he stood on; however as he examined it with his youki he found that it was an entanglement of three types of holy power. The first was old and not very powerful, but there was a strength to it that seemed determined and stubborn. He chuckled at it and simply seat it away with a flick of his youki. The second was a bit more powerful, trained even and a bit flirtatious. It worked its way around the ground and into the fields a way that was healing. The third however was extremely powerful and held a threat that was underlined with a bit of untrained youki that seemed stubborn. He smirked as he realized that this last holy power must be from the young miko that his lord had recently mated and as he pushed passed the barrier he was greeted by children laughing as they ran about the village playing happily and without worry. _Not many villages can have this type of joy in their home._ he thought sourly as he spotted the kappa who was hastily trying to stay close to a small young girl who looked to be on the cusp of womanhood. She was still very young, but in a few short years she could be given to a man as a wife. He stepped in front of the young girl causing he to gasp as she bumped into his legs.

Rin felt herself bump into somebody and was about to ask for forgiveness when she felt the words vanish from her mind. The man in front of her had incredibly long red hair, green markings on his pristine face right under his eyes and greenish blue markings on the lids of his eyes. Her wore a green kimono with a long brown haori jacket that had green leaves and red berries on the right shoulder and sleeve. He was obviously wealthy and very handsome. On his hip were two katana swords, one was longer than the other. Rin took a step back as she suddenly realized that this man had a moving red mokomoko on his left shoulder. _He's a youkai._ She thought feeling a twinge of fear trickle down her spine.

Vesumen scoffed as he smelt the girl's fear. He hated it when humans automatically thought he would harm them just because he was a youkai. Bending his knees, he lowered himself to her height before reaching out and touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Fear not little one. This Vesumen will not harm you." he spoke gently. "This one is looking for somebody important, perhaps you can be of assistance?"

 _He talks like Lord Sesshomaru._ she thought as she felt her fear vanish. Rin gave the stranger a nod. "Rin can help." she said happily. "Master Jaken!" she called out, the kappa came running out from between some buildings.

"Rin! Don't yell so loudly. You'll wake the dead!" he grumbled loudly before his eyes spotted Vesumen. He gave a loud gasp. "Lord Vesumen!"

"Loud and obnoxious as always Master Jaken." he commented as he stood up and looked down at the kappa servant.

"You're not suppose to be here!" he cried out astonished that the red inu lord was actually here.

"Do you have the authority to tell this one where he can and cannot go?" he asked the green creature.

"N-No." Jaken stuttered as he looked sheepishly at the ground.

Vesumen gave a nod before returning his attention to the tiny human. "This one is taking a guess here, but if you have the power to order my lord's trusted servant around than that must mean that you are special to Lord Sesshomaru and thus important to him." Rin remained silent at his words even though they were the truth. "Perhaps you can point this Vesumen towards his lord?" he asked her gently. "For you see there are things this one has discovered that he believes is important to his lord."

"Doubtful." Jaken muttered under his breath but sweatdropped nervously as the red inu looked at him.

"I don't know where my lord has gone, only that he is with Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha." she smiled at him. "Miroku or Sango May know more." she said hoping that she'd helped in some way.

Vesumen cocked his head at her. "Can you show this one where these two are?"

Rin frowned. "I can't." she said sadly. "They're over by the New shrine and the children and I have been asked to stay away from that place."

"I understand." he gave a bow of his head in thanking her. He now knew where he needed to go.

* * *

 

Shoichi had ridden his carriage to the ancient clan line where the Warrior Clan was said to have been residing since the beginning. The large trees were impossibly tall, much more so than he'd ever known them to be naturally capable in doing. The wards on the trees flashed, a power going over his body, searching for evil intent, finding none he was able to continue his way peacefully. His golden hair was tied at the base of his neck as he moved quietly through the trees.

Behind the golden inu walked Seiji, the dark inu boy was shaking with fear. He'd heard so much about the outside world from those of his clan, but had never seen it himself. He'd been told humans were disgusting creatures who lived in their own filth and that they barely ever bathed. He'd been told that humans would kill him on sight without ever trying to decipher if he was a good, kind youkai or an evil one. That even if he survived a normal human attacking him, that if a monk or miko found him that he definitely would be killed. The slave collar and bracelet were the only reason he was still walking behind the golden inu, because he would definitely not be here willingly.

It took the two hours of trekking through the forest, over rivers and through beautiful meadows until they came to a cliff overlooking a huge settlement in the valley below. It was here that a dozen silver haired warriors came out of the thick trees behind them with spears pointed at them. The dark skinned inu pulled his shoulders forward and leaned forward in a submissive gesture. The gold inu did no such thing.

"I am Lord Shoichi, I am here to speak with Lord Sesshomaru." he said. "My father, Lord Ichiro, wished for me to come here to speak with him and welcome his new mate."

A silver inu with dark eyes looked at the young man before looking at the obvious slave and gave a snort. "Come." he said as he placed the end of his quandao spear on the ground. "If you make a wrong move, I'll gut you."

Shoichi laughed nervously. "Let's not do that." he said raising his hands in surrender.

The silver warriors gave a chuckle which caused Shoichi to relax a bit as they were given an escort through the forest until they came to the encampment. Shoichi was amazed as he saw the homes built into the trees and on stilts. A huge circular building was at the center of the settlement, which left him wondering who lived in it.

Sad eyes watched the group of warriors approach his home. Yasushi was neither happy nor upset at being bothered by the young warriors. It was curious as to why there was a dark and golden inu accompanying them. Sighing he stood from his porch and met them halfway to his door. "Who are these people?" he inquired.

"Young Lord Shoichi of the golden clan." the dark eyed warrior replied as he stopped his men from proceeding. "He claims to be here to speak with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh?" he inquired as he pulled out a smoking pipe from the sleeve of his light blue haori jacket. Tapping the pipe on his palm he turned his back to them. "Leave those two with me." he waved the men away causing the group to give him a bow before leaving. "Why are you truly here." he asked the youth after the men left.

Shoichi sighed, he hated lying and if these people were to become his family, eventually, then he didn't want to begin with a lie. "My father is ill and for many years he has relied on Lady InuKimi's kindness, in return for us to stay at the sky palace my father gives her advice when he has a vision." Yasushi gave a nod for him to continue. "My father had a vision of a young woman who's string of fate is connected to me. She is my mate, my soulmate." he said softly as he touched his chest. "I always figured that InuKimi would force my father to have me mate someone who I would grow to despise; however the Kami has been merciful in showing my father who my soulmate is."

"I see." Yasushi said with a smile. He was truly happy for this young man. "Who is she?" he asked. "I know she is among my clan, but you haven't said her name."

The young man gave an annoyed growl. "The thing about my father is he likes to tease me." he gave a deep sigh. "I have until the third new moon to find her, otherwise I'll loose her forever."

Yasushi felt his own heart clench at this young man's plight. "I understand." he said as he looked around his clan. "I wish you luck in your search. There are many young women here without mates, who would love to have a mate with your title."

Shoichi shook his head. "It is nothing but a title." he said. "The eastern wold tribe has my ancestral lands. I have nothing to give my mate but the title."

Yasushi chuckled. "But I'm sure there is money to that title."

The youth blushed with embarrassment. "True." he admitted.

"That is all some will care about." he stated ruefully. "As for the lands, once you are mated, you'll have a whole clan to help you regain said lands."

"I'm not a fighter." Shoichi stated.

"You have a gang, do you not?" Yasushi inquired as he gave a pointed look towards the katana sword on his hip.

"I do." he gave a smirk. "It was made by Totosai with my mother's fang embedded within it."

"A mother's love encompasses her child and gives them the strength needed to overcome the greatest of enemies." Yasushi replied as he lit the pipe and gave it a puff. His eyes turning towards the dark skinned slave. He was curious of why that one had been brought here. "You'll be given a place to stay." He stated as he turned back to his home. "Just don't get into trouble."

Shoichi was left outside to wonder how he was to go about finding his mate, all the while he never noticed he was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back! Sorry for the long absence. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to start getting really interesting from now on. ^_^


	11. Search Continues

**Chapter 11** : _Search Continues_

* * *

 

Lord Vessumen watched as the villagers lifted the last piece of the red torii gate into place. Humans working together brings this one some hope that perhaps one day youkai and humans can overcome there differences. He inhaled the scent of the people in the area and found the stench bearable. _The hanyou and Lord Sesshomaru's scents are twisting with each other._ He smirked at what this meant. _It seems the wayward lord has finally recognized his brother as a pack member._ He came out of his musings when a cry caught his attention. The monk who had been helping in hammering the wood into place had lost his balance and was about to fall from his perch. In a blink of an eye he rushed forward and caught the youth before he was killed.

Miroku found himself starring at the most intense green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He was hanging from his leg which had been caught by the stranger that was grasping him. The strength and power that emanated from the man told him exactly what he was. _A youkai._ His clothing told him he was of noble blood. _So a youkai lord._

He laughed nervously. "Uh," he said nervously. "Thanks for catching my lord." he said hoping the lord was in a merciful mood because he really didn't want to have to use any of his ofudas or incantation to fight somebody who had just saved his life.

"Hn." was the reply of the youkai before he placed Miroku on the ground.

Miroku quickly stood, only to have Sango's arms wrapped around his neck. "Miroku!" she cried out, tears springing from her eyes and running down her cheek in rivers. His priest robes getting wet from her tears. "You idiot!" she yelled as she pulled away and sacked him over his head.

A chuckle caught her attention long enough for Miroku to begin rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, Sango love..." he began.

"Who are you?" she asked the man who had saved her husband's life. Vessumen was about to answer the female when she continued. "It doesn't matter. You saved my stupid husbands life. I'd like to invite you into our home for the night."

"This one would be honored, but cannot accept." he should his head. "This one's name is Lord Vessumen, I am on a mission of great importance."

"Than perhaps we could help?" Miroku inquire. "I would not feel right that I was unable to pray your kindness."

"Even though I am a youkai?" Vessumen inquired as he raised an eyebrow at the monk. He could feel the man's power, it was greater than he let out.

Miroku chuckled. "I have many friends who are youkai, one of which is like a brother to me." he stated thinking of Inuyasha. "Species does not matter to me."

"You are a most unusual monk." Vessumen stated with some shock ebbing into his voice. _Perhaps not all holy people are as evil as I once thought._

"Now, how can we help you Lord Vessumen." Miroku said as he watched the men finish the gate without his help. Kaede watching them interact as she kept her hand on the bow in her hand that she would use of rogue youkai.

Vessumen sighed. "This one is looking for his lord." he said. "I have news I wish to impart with him."

"Who would that be?" Sango inquired as she spotted her daughter's playing with Kirara out of her peripheral vision.

"Lord Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inu no Taisho." he looked amongst those in the village and noticed how they were being watched.

"Lord Sesshomaru took Lady Kagome into the forest of Inuyasha to meet with his hanyou brother and then they were to leave somewhere." Miroku shook his head. "I do not know where he took either of them, nor why." he smiled at the youkai lord. "I do know where they were last seen. Perhaps from there you can make your way to them?"

Vessumen sighed again. "Perhaps." he then looked off to the strange girl with the kappa. "Could you tell me what that child's importance to my lord is?"

Miroku looked over to Rin who was carrying his crying son and trying to sooth him. "I cannot." he said with a shrug. "I only know he cares for her and she for him."

"I see." he looked back at the monk. "Lead the way to the place you last saw Lord Sesshomaru and I will leave with those that I came with."

Miroku's smile faltered. "There are others here?" He raised an eyebrow at the deep sigh coming from the youkai lord.

"This one's younger siblings." he said before giving the monk a smile. "Do not fret, they will not harm anyone unless my own life is at stake."

"Well, if you'll follow me." Miroku said wanting to get this man on his way, though something told him that there was something he was missing here. He turned towards Sango and kissed her lips before turning to leave with the man.

The walk led them into a deep part of Inuyasha's forest. A movement to his left told Miroku that they were indeed not alone, but he kept himself calm and continued to walk. The birds sang as the two men traveled through the forest, seemingly to be alone. Just then a sleek looking inu in its true form paused in front of Miroku. The sunlight sparkled across its beautiful red coat.

"Kaya." Vessumen spot the female's name softly as he stepped next to Miroku.

A shimmer of power and the inu female turned into a young woman who looked no older than Kagome had been when Miroku had first met the young woman. Her eyes were just as green as her brothers. She wore an ao dai dress that was a dark green color that made her red hair stand out even more than it would have had she worn something different. Her red fur mokomoko looped around her left arm as she rested her right hand on her sword.

"Calm little sister." Vessumen said as he approached her and ran the back of his hand over her cheek. He looked at Miroku. She thought you were going to trap this one."

Shocked eyes widened. "I would never!" Miroku swore.

"I know." Vessumen looked from Miroku to his youngest sister. "Go get Rose and we shall go to our lord together." he stated.

"Yes brother." the young woman took off, quickly vanishing from sight.

Vessumen sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. Miroku chuckled. "Your sisters worry for you." he stated as he continued to walk forward, coming to an open meadow with a stream nearby.

Vessumen looked around the meadow and inhaled the scents in the area and found that a group of people had been here not long ago, all of who shared a scent with his lord. _The warrior clan came here?_ he wondered. _Why they would leave their forest to come here unless it was to witness the meeting between Sesshomaru's new mate and the elders._

He felt Rose's youki brush against his as she came up behind him and the monk. She walked passed them, Miroku raised an eyebrow at the strange clothing she wore. Unlike her sister, she wore something he had once seen in a book from Kagome's time. He believed it was called a sari dress, which was a traditional dress worn by women from another country called India. It was a piece of material made from a this sheer silk material that went over a petticoat that had a fitted upper garment called a ravike. Her dress was pink with white embroidery along the hem, over the shoulder and throughout the dress. Her mokomoko wrapped around her right arm, on the opposite from where the sari rested over her left arm. She was ravishing, like her sister; but a scar marred her features and he could only guess how she gained such an injury. It now made sense why they wouldn't trust him with their brother.

Vessumen looked back towards Miroku. "You may leave." he said with a nod of thanks towards the monk.

"I wish you luck." he said with a chuckle that caused the youkai to pause in his steps. "Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are alike in one definite aspect. If they do not wish to be found, they won't be."

"Hn." Vessumen agreed. It was perplexing on how hard it was to find the traveling lord. He only hoped that would change with him now taking a mate. Turning back to his sister's he walked further into the meadow when he felt it, wards. There were wards all along the treeline that they were facing. It would seem they had finally found the right way to their lord and finally getting to meet the Lady Kagome. Moving forward, the three siblings vanished from sight as they passed through the powerful wards never seeing the eyes that watched them with curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little short this week. Sorry. I'll throw in some sexiness next week to make up for it. *wink*


	12. Dangers Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the late update guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12** :  _Dangers Revealed_

* * *

 

Lord Vessumen came to a large statue by a river of a giant white Inu. Bowing his head and taking a knee before it he placed his hand upon the statues front paw. His sister likewise took to their one knee before touching either of his shoulders. The statue glowed and the wards on the stones nearby lit up, a moment later a stone bridge rose up out of the water allowing them to pass over the river. After fifteen more minutes of traveling through the deep forest the three red Inu's came upon the village of the Silver Inu Warriors. Children were running around in both their true forms and humanoid ones. Females were gathered together gossiping and laughing with one another as the elders talked about the golden days of their youths. Young warriors practiced their powers and weaponry in the open training fields as farmers planted seeds or harvested fruit from the nearby groves. The sense of community was great amongst these people and unlike the silver ones that lived at the palace, these people seemed truly happy.

Among the crowd a man with bright amber eyes, a blue mark under each eye and silver hair began to approach the three red Inu. He wore a light blue kimono in the same style of Sesshomaru's own with a dark blue obi around his waist. He clasped Vessumen's wrist in greeting and smiled at him. "Welcome Vess." he said as his eyes twinkled with joy at seeing the younger male.

"Lord Takehiko, it has been too long." he said as he too smiled at seeing the older man.

The male scoffed at the Lord part being added to his name. "Do not make me hit you boy." he said as he took in the two young females. "Oh. You have brought your sisters!" he kissed Kaya's hand causing her to gasp in surprise. "The red Inu always have produced the most beautiful women." he said tracing Rose's scar. "You girls are welcome here along with your brother."

"Thank-you." Rose said without looking at him.

"Should you be flirting with my sister when your own mate a stone's throw away from here." Vessumen inquired as they began to walk through the village, the people seeming to not even bother to look up when they sensed him and his sister's go by.

Takehiko chuckled. "Xue Hung knows she holds my heart for eternity and beyond." they walk through the large village until they came to the base of one of the many great trees that held a home within its branches. They climbed the stairs that wrapped around it until they were upon the porch and entered the home. They then reclined on the pillows and blankets. "Now, I am guessing you and your beautiful sisters are not visiting because you felt the need to." he lifted his eyes up when he saw his daughter walk down from the second story of the home. Like himself, she had triangular blue marks upon her cheeks under her eyes. Her silver hair glistening in the sunlight as she came into the room with a basket under her arm and went to sit next to her father. "Shi'oh." he greeted her, his eyes shining with joy at seeing his beloved daughter.

"Father." she greeted him as she began to pull her knitting tools from the basket.

Vessumen smiled at the younger woman, he had met her many times during her lifetime, including the day she had been born. Her mother's death had been sad and had left many believing she'd be cursed herself if she'd ever have children, thus no man wanted her as a mate. It was sad, but she had dedicated herself to becoming a powerful warrior, much like her cousin Sesshomaru, however she had yet to reach diayoukai level.

"You are correct." he said as he heard soft footsteps behind him, a human woman stood there with some cup on a table before she placed them on the floor before them. Vessumen gave Xue Hung a nod of thanks before she took a seat next to her husband. "I am here to warn my lord of danger at the palace." he stated as he brought the cup of tea to his lips.

"What kind of trouble are my nephews in?" a new voice joined them.

"Lord Takehiro." he greeted the man, like his twin he had the same marking on his face, except his were a darker shade of blue than Takehiko.

Takehiro stood in the doorway and leaned on the doorframe for support. He looked more like Toga had at one time, only his eyes showed more wisdom that any of his brothers had. He wore a blue green kimono that was the same in design as his brother and nephew's, he also had his armor on which gained his brothers attention with a quirk of his brow. "You didn't answer my question boy." he said sounding irritated even though Vessumen knew he was the calmer of the two brothers.

"Trouble is brewing at the palace and it has for the last couple of centuries since Inuyasha's birth." he stated. "A lot of people thought Lord Toga had gone insane when he took Lady Izayoi as his mate, even though she was his true soulmate." he shook his head at the unpleasant memories of that time. "Lady InuKimi made a statement that has this one very worried." he took another sip of his tea. "I thought I'd come to warn Lord Sesshomaru about his mother's prophesy that involves his new mate."

"Do you think any would try to hurt the young female?" Takehiro inquired as he moved into the home and sat on the raised platform everybody was sitting upon.

"I do not know." he answered.

"If not the lords than possible one or two ladies would challenge her for her position as Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Rose spoke for the the first time causing the men to look at her.

"Who?" her brother inquired.

"Lady Rina, Lord Hideaki and Lady Shiva's daughter." Kaya answered for her sister.

"Possibly Lady Zi, the snake woman from the north and her dragon cousin's, the twins Lady Ryokuyuu and her sister Haku." Rose replied as she looked at her brother who was frowning.

"Dragons, why am I not surprised that the Moon clan still does business with them." Takehiko spat venomously.

"Speaking of dragon's," Vessumen began as he sat the cup down, the fine china clicking at the touched. "There is a rumor Lord Ryu-Hinoto is bringing his clan down from the high northern mountains, which is making the Moon clan elders very nervous. It's said he's looking for the miko who controls the Shikon no Tama." he saw the men begin to look nervously at him. "I already know she is the one that my lord has mated. I only worry for what she's going to bring to this land."

"What do you mean boy?" Takehiro inquired, having noticed that Vessumen seemed to be dancing around something.

Vessumen leaned his back against the wall, his haori falling off his left shoulder as he did so. He leaned his head back against the wood. "I have not been sleeping well." he admitted. "I am certain you know that my people, the red Inu, are known as gypsies with unusual abilities that include glancing into the future." he received a series of nods from the three Inu in the room. "I have seen a future where all youkai have been eradicated through a war that will be fought between the us and those that are considered rogue and evil. We kill each other until there are none left!" he touched his face to hide his eyes as he felt his emotions rise. "The second future I have seen is us youkai; pure, hanyou and rogues fight together against the human; and once again we are eradicated!" he chuckled. "I began to think there was no hope for our kind." he then removed his hand to reveal his eyes were wet with images tears. "Then I saw the girl in my dreams three years ago with a miko's power that was so strong and beautiful; it made me gasp. She stood between us and our fate to be destroyed. Her brightness engulfed those who were evil, purified them and left us to live our lives." he smiled. "Then a few days before Lady InuKimi's speech I dreamed of fire coming from the northern mountains and death coming from the southern isles beyond the land of the Bats."

"The fire is the dragon and his clan." Xue stated, speaking for the first time. Her mate gave a nod in agreement.

"What's going on in the southern isles?" Shi'oh inquired.

"I don't know." Vessumen stated. "But it cannot be good."

"You were right to come to us." Takshiro stated. "Sesshomaru must be informed."

"Yuki and Shuji have taken a liking to Lady Kagome." Takehiko chuckled. "I saw grandfather playing with a fox kit a few hours ago."

"Fox kit?" Kaya inquired with a raised brow.

"He's adopted by the young lady." Shi'oh explained with a smile. "He's a trickster though. I saw him playing tricks on the young pups."

Vessumen smirked. "She certainly is an unusual young woman." he said. "Makes me wish I had met her sooner than now."

"I will go fetch my nephew." Takeshiro said as he stood. "Sesshomaru needs to be made aware of these disturbing things you have told us."

Vessumen gave a nod before closing his eyes to rest his mind a bit. Kaya stood up and began to help Xue Hung with cleaning up the cups. Her sister staying behind with the others to continue to keep watch over their older brother.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and found himself looking at a canopy of leaves above his head. Next to him, his mate slept. He didn't need to look at her to know she slept on, he could hear her soft breaths as she breathed. Her could also hear the noises from the village, though it was somewhat muted due to the distance he had placed between them. His eyes continued to look at the canopy for no reason other than to enjoy the peaceful breeze as it moved the leaves back and forth. The branches above creeked as they were forced to sway. The breeze moved his bangs slightly and suddenly his mate made a noise that caused his lips to twitch, threatening to move into a smile. His usual stotic facade was falling apart because of his tiny human mate.

 _Was this how father felt towards Izayoi?_ he wondered as he tightened his hold unconsciously as his mokomoko tail moved around her naked body, rubbing its fur along her curves. He couldn't help but want to touch her at all times of the day. _I knew taking a mate would cause me to want to always have her at my side for the next year or two._ he thought. _I did not realize that I would want to touch her every second of every day. Was not my beast suppose to calm down after taking a mate?_ He began to nibble her neck up to her earlobe which he nipped as his hands began to unwind his mokomoko and touch her naked skin again. His mouth traveled down her neck to her pulse which was speeding up as she awoke from her slumber. _I cannot get enough of her!_ his mind exclaimed as he claimed one of her breasts while his fingers sank into her moist heat causing her to moan loudly for him.

Growling Sesshomaru felt his beast come to the surface as his eyes began to bleed red, his markings became jagged as he pulled his fingers from her heat. **_I need her!_** he snarled in his mind as he turned her on her hands and knees. With one full thrust he was sheathed inside of her. Her body already was responding to him as her walls gripped his girth, a moan escaping her lips as he began to move, setting a almost brutal pace. One hand on her hip, squeezing it as he thrusted inside of her relentlessly. Her breathing increased as his mouth gripped his mark on her shoulder. His beastial side needing this quick fast rut. As her walls squeezed him tightly as her body shuddered underneath him in her climax, he threw back his head and roared his own release filling her womb.

Once his beast calmed, Sesshomaru was given the chance to look over his mate and found her looking up at him, panting and trying to regain her breath as she looked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks red from exertion. His mokomoko snaked around her to cover her nakedness. Sesshomaru found himself still hungry for her and knew that if he did not calm down he would take her again and again until neither of them could move. He grinned at that thought and wondered who would pass out from total exhaustion first, him or her. He saw her shiver at his dark look and knew she'd be his undoing as he leaned forward to take her lips once and and begin another round of rough lovemaking.


	13. An Inu Pleads

**Chapter 13** : _An Inu Pleads_

* * *

 

Takeshiro felt the wind blow his silvery hair as he moved through the village silently. Moving quickly through the throng of his people he wondered about the words spoken by the red Inu. Could Sesshomaru's new mate truly be the one that would step between them and death? He frowned as he entered the high meadow that was passed the forest. Could a mere human truly help them? He paused in his steps as he saw Sesshomaru in his true form which was wrapped around the tiny raven haired woman who was sitting in the meadow, playing with the flowers around her as her mate slept. Her gold kimono that she wore was made of the finest silk and had tiny white flower blossoms falling from brown branches on it. She was quite fetching, even an old man like himself could see that.

"Why are you disturbing this one?" came his nephew's voice across the meadow. Kagome looked up from her crown that she was making and smiled.

"Lord Takehiro." she greeted him.

Taking a sniff of the air, the older Inu understood why his nephew acted the way he was. The girl was fertile. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I thought you should be made aware of a situation." he said trying placate the younger newly mated male.

"What is it?" he asked sounding more annoyed than anything.

"Vessumen is here." he said causing Sesshomaru to lift his head from the ground. A moment later with a flash of youki, Sesshomaru stood in his usual attire and held a hand out for his mate to join him. Kagome stood with his help and dusted herself off before following him back to the village.

* * *

 

Akemi watched as the stranger walked away from Yasushi. The gold Inu, with his short cropped hair caught her attention unlike any other male had. His bright blue eyes seemed to be searching for something amongst the crowd. She couldn't imagine what, especially since he couldn't possibly know anybody here. She suddenly felt a heat in her chest and felt her heart beat heavily. Not understanding what was going on, she went to find Shi'oh and talk to her. She wouldn't chase this man, not like she had chased Inuyasha since he'd arrived. She needed to grow up. Turning she never saw his eyes turn towards her.

Shoichi watched the young female walk away from him and felt his chest heat, but otherwise there was no change in him. Turning towards the sounds of boisterous laughter, he saw a small fox kit jump in the air and puff up into a pink ball that floated up into the air before a popping noise and he fell onto a branch high above everybody. Suddenly his hands glowed with fox fire and he shot it at three targets below that burst into flames instantly. He then snapped his fingers and the fire vanished and revealed bright white flowers in the place of the targets. The adults and children clapped at him causing the young kit to blush before he jumped down onto the head of an Inu hanyou.

 _So that's Inuyasha._ he thought he watched the male interact with the elders and warriors. His face was animated as he waved his hands about as he seemed to be telling a tale that the kit had been intending on interrupting. He chuckled. _I suppose even fox kits act like normal children when ignored._ He thought as he turned down a street in the village. It was as he passed merchants trying to sell him things that his nose picked up the sweetest scent.

Walking around following his nose, he found himself face to face with Lord Sesshomaru as he passed by with the most enchanting looking woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Her scent was sweet and it took him all but a second to know why. He took a step back as he she walked by. _So this is the new Lady of the West. Human or not, she's beautiful and she goes well with his lordship._

Sesshomaru suddenly paused in his steps as they walked by some people. His peripheral vision, however, caught the sight of a golden Inu. He frowned at the sight of the male. The golden Inu only ever came by If there was something they wanted from the Warrior Clan. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice brought him back to his senses. When he looked back the younger male was gone. Deciding to let it go to now, he continued to follow Takeshiro.

Shoichi wondered back to the abode that Yasushi had brought him to where he found Seiji waiting for him. The younger male had cleaned the home, started up a fire for food and was now beginning to boil a large pot of water. "What are you doing?" he asked the male.

"I am serving my master?" he said questioningly as he looked at him through his beaded dreadlocks.

"Master?" Shoichi repeated. "I'm not your master." he startling the dark Inu male. "You master is an enchanting creature. She is the new Lady of the West." he looked down at the blue wide eyes of the male kneeling before him. "You may be a lucky little bastard. Your mistress is human and As such, human females are known to have gentle hearts. Your days as a slave may be numbered."

 _Can it be true?_ Seiji wondered as unshed tears filled his eyes. "It would be nice." he said softly.

"I know." Shoichi said. "Do you know why I chose you to come with me Seiji?"

"No Lord." he shook his head, his dreads moving with the movement as he finished cutting the vegetables that would be cooked with the meat.

"Your father was my friend." he said causing the male to look at him with wider eyes than before. He pointed at Seiji's white tattoos. "When you said those appeared on your face one night, it was then that I realized who had bumped into me." he smiled. "Your father had the same markings on his face before he was killed." he watched Seiji swallow hard. "I am certain you've heard the story, how your father killed a man for no reason." the nod was his answer. "Its a lie." Wide eyes search his. "I will tell you the truth. It is a tale that will help you understand why you becoming the new lady's servant so very important." Sad eyes looked out into the crowds as his mind was taken to a different time.

* * *

 

Vessuman looked up from his steaming cup of tea and smiled at his old friend. "You look well, young Lord." he said in a teasing tone.

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Tch." he said as he sat down. Kagome taking a seat next to him. "Why are you here bothering this one?"

"What a lovely creature you are hiding." Vessumen said as he spotted Kagome. He looked at the woman before smiling. "You wouldn't happen to have a younger sister that's being watched by the kappa." Sesshomaru glared at him. _Ah, there **is** something special about that child._

"Rin?" Kagome inquired gaining a nod from him. "She's my adopted daughter." she said looking from her husband to this new man. "Why? Is Rin hurt?"

Takeshiro and Takehiko both looked at each other. _She has another child?_

"No, but I met her when I inquired things from the monk and former slayer." he said smiling as he felt his sister's both stiffen. Ah, did I forget to mention the slayer to them? he chuckled inwardly. Ah, they deserve a bit of grey in those red heads of theirs.

"Oh." Kagome giggled. "I bet she enjoyed seeing you."

"Quite so." he looked at his lordship and let his voice take on a serious tone. "The dragons are coming down from their mountain in search for your little mate here." he pointed at Kagome. "There is a darkness coming from beyond the bat territory and to the western shores strange ships have been sighted. There are rumors of a darkness coming from the eastern mountains." he bowed low, so that his face touched the floorboards. "I am pleading here, please return to the Western Palace. We need your help!" he heard his sister's give a gasp at the sight of their brother face down on the floor.

"The Western Palace or the Moon Palace?" Sesshomaru inquired with a deep frown maring his face.

 _There's a difference?_ Kagome wondered.

"I know your feelings towards your mother's clan." he said. "Return to the one that is on land and not the sky. Your father built it because he hated those snooty people who thought they were greater than his clan." he lifted his face. "But I plead with you to return. We cannot defeat enemies from all corners without your guidance."

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed for all but a minute. He turned towards Kagome. "I must return." he said solemnly.

Her arms wrapped around his. "Where you go, I will go as well." she said looking up into his eyes. "We live, we fight and we die together."

"There will not be any death between us, but for our enemies." he said as he gently cupped her cheek. Looking away from her, he looked at the red Inu. "Commander Vessumen, we shall leave after the new moon."

Vessumen smiled devilishly. "Then I shall prepare your palace." he said as he stood to leave.

After the red Inu left the room, Kagome gave a gasp causing her mate to look at him. "I hope Miroku and Sango can come."

"Our pack will travel with us." he stated as he stood up.

A throat suddenly cleared causing both to look towards the owner. "So, who is Rin and when do we meet her?" Takehiko inquired gaining a look of dismay from Sesshomaru and a giggle from Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry for taking two weeks to update this story. Been busy with other projects. Hope everybody liked this chapter. Next time we get another story and Sesshomaru returns to his father's palace.


	14. The Dark Inu

**Chapter 14** : _The Dark Inu_

* * *

 

_250-300 years in the past_

Golden hair blew in the breeze as the wind ruffled short chin length hair of the young Lord Shoichi. He laid low in the deep snow covered field waiting for his prey to come near hin. An older dark inu boy ran passed his position, without warning he sprang from his hiding spot and pounced on the other male. A bark full of laughter erupted from his throat at the surprised look from the darker skinned male. Shoichi flashed his youki, in an instant he was in his humanoid form still laughing until his side's hurt. "That was too funny Ryo!" he laughed.

The former slave shook his head at his former master's laughter. "You surprised Lord Shoichi." he stated as he brushed the dirt off of his once clean dark blue slacks. "I'm more surprised that I wasn't able to sense you."

"Your powers have been suppressed most of your life." Shoichi stated as the laughter left his voice. "You only just started able to use the dark power of your ancestors since I unbound your youki. It may take a century before you are able to use your power to its fullest." he explained to his friend. "I freed you, because like Lord Inu no Taisho, I believe your kind has served your term as slaves for the uprising your kind led nearly a thousand years ago."

Ryo touched the younger male's silk covered shoulder. "Out of all my master's that I've hard, you have the kindest and gentlest heart. I prey to the Kami that you are able to keep that gentle and kind heart." he said causing Shoichi to flush at his kind words.

"You are my friend Ryo." he stated. "I hated seeing you treated the way you were." he still could remember watching his uncle beat Ryo for a mistake Shoichi had made. It was that beating that made him realize how horrible the dark inu were treated. Ryo hadn't been able to move for a month.

"Yet my mate is still in that environment, and will be until the day she dies." Ryo stated sadly.

"No." Shoichi stated. "My mother is talking to Lady Izayoi, Lord Inu no Taisho's new mate, into becoming your mate's mistress."

Ryo smirked at those words. "And you know she'll free my mate because of her mate's opposition on the slavery deal."

"Exactly." the younger male said with excitement in his voice.

Ryo shook his head with a smile. "You are going to bring trouble to the Moon Palace young Lord." he said this with humor dancing in his bright blue eyes. "I hope it is soon. My mate has just learned that she is with child. I would like it born free."

"I swear to you, That your child will gain its freedom, even if I have to do it myself." Shoichi stated which caused Ryo's eyes to widen as he felt the truth in his former master's words.

"Thank-you." he said with a bow of his head. The two men turned towards the fortress that was being built behind them. "Did you hear that Lord Sesshomaru will be coming to stay at his father's home?" Ryo asked the blond haired male.

Shoichi raised an eyebrow. "I thought he and his father did not see eye to eye on things, especially since his father mated a human?" he said questioningly.

"It is true." Ryo stated with a smirk. "I find it interesting to watch the two silver inu when they are in the same room." his smirk grew into a full on smile. "The son is always questioning the fathers decisions. Always fighting him with words, but Lord Inu no Taisho never looses his temper with the boy."

"That usually makes Lord Sesshomaru angrier." he barked out a laugh.

"Like I said, it is always interesting to watch them." Ryo said causing both of them to laugh loudly as they approached the fortress, soon-to-be palace.

* * *

 

Walking through the fortress halls towards a tall tower, Ryo came across a few servant girls talking amongst themselves. "Did you hear that the Lady Izayoi is pregnant?" Ryo heard a fox servant girl ask two badger type youkai. "I heard that the red inu Lord Vessuman has sent his support of the new pup."

"I heard that too!" an excited squeal left the younger badger youkai girl. Her dark locks bounced as she moved. "I heard that Lord Takehiro and Yasushi both are planning to visit when the child is born!"

"Two members of the silver Warrior Clan?" the second, older badger inquired. "That's unheard of. They don't usually leave their hidden village."

"How exciting!" the younger squealed.

"Hush, let us continue this later." the elder stated as she moved the two other onto the next corridors.

Ryo chuckled as he made his way towards destination. Once he opened the large hard wood door at the end of the hall it revealed a large library with a spiral staircase that led up to the high tower room that was his private chambers. Sighing, Ryo Sat at the desk in the center of the room and began to translate old books from the west that he'd been given by Lord Taisho himself.

After he had gained his freedom by his dearest friend and former master, Lord Taisho had given him the title of master translator. He had studied for months on end of all the different human and Giuliani languages. Then he'd gotten the message from his mate of her pregnancy. He was going to be a father. He had to get her out of the Moon Palace. Their child deserved the freedom that he was enjoying.

He didn't know how long he sat at the desk translating words of poetry, but soon he had to stop because his mind was no longer on his work but on the worries and fears that haunted his thoughts. Shaking his head he placed the quick pen down and closed the ink well. Standing up he began to make his way up to his tower when he heard the door open. Turning around he saw his friend standing there with a bowl of stew.

"I figured you were still working and wouldn't have eaten yet." Shoichi stated as he held out the bowl that also held a slice of bread on the side.

"I haven't." he admitted. "Thank-you." he said as he took the meal and began to walk up the stairs.

Shoichi turn around and walked out of the room, leaving his friend to eat by himself. Ryo walked out of his room and onto the balcony that overlooked the entire fortress. It was while out here that he heard two guards talking below him on the high wall walkway.

"So did you hear?" the first questioned the other. "The dragon Lord has challenged Lord Taisho."

"Is he crazy?" the second asked.

"Don't know, but the battle is to take place in the dragon mountains in a week." the first stated.

A moment of silence accured before the second inquired something that still his heart. "Is that when they are going to kill the human girl, Izayoi?" dark laughter was barely contained by the guard.

"They're going to give influence to her former suitor, Yakemaru no Setsuna, to hold her captive and kill her before she gives birth to that shameful spawn." the first stated vehemently. "Hanyou's are such disgusting creatures."

Ryo felt horror fill him at the thought of something be falling the beautiful young mistress. _If she dies, Nika will forever be a slave and our son will never know it is to be free._ He quickly left the balcony. _I must do something._ He thought as he began to pace back and forth in his room. _I must tell the young Lord, he'll know what we must do!_ he turned towards the door to his chambers and quickly descended the stairs. He felt a momentary stinging feeling on his face but paid it no mind. His fingers tingled as well, but he ignored it as he walked at a brisk pace.

Ryo turned towards Shoichi's chambers and gave the sliding door a quick tap. "Lord Shoichi, I must speak with you." he said loud enough for Shoichi to hear him.

The door opened to reveal a pretty young servant girl. She flushed as she quickly as she ran out of the room. On the floor Shoichi laid with his chest bare and a deep crimson flush on his face that had spread down his neck and ears. He shook his head. "Are you okay mi'lord?" he inquired.

"Yes, thank-you for coming at that moment." he said with his face still red from embarrassment. "That girl wouldn't take no for an answer." he looked at the darker skinned male. "What is-" he froze as his words stopped coming out. "What have you done to your face?"

A confused look was his answer as Ryo cocked his head at him. "I don't understand your question."

"You have markings all over your face." Shoichi chuckled. "I can also feel your youki sparking." his grin turned into a frown. "What's happened to cause your power to become fully active my friend?"

Determined eyes looked at his lord. "Lady Izayoi is in danger." he said. "There are those who are planning to use the time of the dragon's challenge as a way to get rid of her."

"What?" Shoving inquired. "How did you know of the dragon's challenge? I only just learned of it myself." he frowned at his friend. "Start at the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

Ryo gave a nod as he began to tell Shoichi everything he had heard from the guards below his tower. As the words came spilling from his mouth he found himself unable to curve his anger at not knowing what to do to prevent such an atrocity from taking place. Once he was done speaking he stood there waiting to be told as to what he needed to do.

Shoichi stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt before Turning towards the door. "You and I will ride off towards where Lord Inu no Taisho is currently residing." he said as his friend quickly ran through the fortress halls with him.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Inu no Taisho's personal home, they were greeted by the sight of finding the place empty, save for a few servants. As they inquired as to where their master was they found that they were too late to stop the events for occurring. Ryo looked at his friend. "I will ride towards the dragon's mountains. Hopefully I will find his lordship and warn him of what's to happen to his mate."

"I will return to my father's home and see if I can get his help in sending a few men to stop this Takemaru from harming Lady Izayoi."

The two men regarded each other for a moment before Ryo climbed onto the horse and took off towards the snowy dragon mountains. Shoichi felt for his beast and changed forms and raced off towards his father's home.

* * *

 

_Present day...._

Shoichi looked out at the villagers of the Warrior Clan. "What happened?" Seiji inquired as the golden inu had stopped speaking.

"When I arrived at my home I found that my mother had just died moments before." he replied as his eyes turned towards Seiji whose face mirrored his father's with those white markings. "Your father was ambushed by several men who were to ensure that Lord Taisho either died or was too injured by the dragon to help his mate." he shook his head. "I wasn't there to witness his greatest battle. I am certain it was a sight to see." he looked at Seiji, really looked at him. "The dark powers of the dark inu are almost legendary. It is said that a true dark warrior can slide in and out of the shadows like they are apart of another world. That their power can rival the strongest daiyoukai's power and overcome any enemy in an instant." he smiled as his eyes showed such sorrowful emotion. "I truly wanted to be there to witness it when he tapped into that power; but instead, I was home crying like a babe because of my mother's death." he wiped a tear from his face as it escaped his eyes. "He made it back home. He was torn. His body was not healing like it should've." he looked at his hands. "I held his head as he took his last breaths."

Shoichi looked up from his hands to the male before him. "I never sent those men to save Izayoi." he stated. "By the time I got my head on straight, I had lost sight of your mother. She had been resold to another Lord after her babe was born. I had no idea where you had been sent and the last connection to Ryo was gone." he fisted his hand. "I didn't keep my promise to Ryo, not until now. You are his son." his eyes bore into the younger male. "I fear the same fate that came upon Izayoi will befall Lady Kagome." he leaned towards the younger male. "I have heard she is a gentle female and will not willingly take a slave. She will free you and when she does you must swear yourself as her guardian. Never let her our of your sight when she is alone." he smirked. "I'm certain you know better than to be around her when his lordship is close to her." Seiji gave a nod. "Good." he sat back on the stump he was Using as his seat.

"Just one thing." Seiji said nervously as Shoichi looked at him. "I'm a household slave. I know nothing about fighting."

Shoichi chuckled. "Oh, is that all?" he said smirking. "You are surrounded by warriors." he pointed out towards the village they were in. "I don't think you'll ever run out of teachers." Seiji looked out at the people around him and wondered silently, could it really be that easy, as he finished making the meal for himself and Lord Shoichi. Together they enjoyed their meal in silence. One lost in thoughts of the past, the other dreaming of a possible bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: How was that chapter? I gave a bit more information on the dark inu in this chapter. Hope everybody enjoyed it!


	15. Rin

**Chapter 15** : _Rin_

* * *

 

Rin giggled and laughed as Miroku and Sango's children chased after her through the village. The village headman, Takashi, smiled at her as she and the children of the village came running towards his large home for their afternoon lessons. He taught the children how to read, write and how to count in order to ensure they were not cheated in life. His wife Hana taught the girls weaving, while he taught the boys how to fight on warmer afternoons. This had been Lady Kagome's idea and it had gone over well for everybody involve. It gave the children's parents time off from their kids and it kept the children out of trouble. Clearing his throat he began the afternoon lessons.

As the children were being taught, Miroku looked at the foundation of the temple and began to rub his chin while in deep thought. Squatting down he placed his hands on the ground and pulsed his reiki into the ground. He had been sensing an impurity and couldn't seem to find where it was coming from. Stepping forward he traveled the distance into the forest to the well that was passed the Goshinboku tree. Touching the ancient wood of the well he felt the power that was within the object, both reiki and youki power swirled together in a perfect balance that allowed Kagome to jump back and forth through time.

 _So the imbalance isn't here, but it is nearby._ he thought as he began to walk around in the field. _Inuyasha has stated that the older buildings started by the well and that Kagome's family home was close by. About a stone throws away from the well._ He look over towards where he had come from. _He also says the steps need to come to a stop about thirty feet from the Goshinboku tree._ He sighed. _This means that more of the forest is going to need to be cut down._ His mind was so far away that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when suddenly he felt a disturbing about of miasma.

Lifting his staff as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he prepared to be attacked when suddenly a tiny bright red dragon suddenly slammed into his side causing the monk to stumble and fall onto his side. Looking up Miroku found himself starring at an old friend of Shippo's. "Koryu." he greeted with a sigh as he found the distressing miasma had suddenly vanished.

"Ahhhh!" the tiny dragon familiar cried out in fear.

"Easy my friend, I am Miroku." he stated. "I'm Shippo's friend."

"Shippo!" he cried out as he grabbed Miroku by his robes. "Where is he!?" he said with determination returning to his eyes.

Miroku sighed. "I'm not sure." he stated gaining a horrified gasp from the familiar. "Perhaps we can-"

"No!" Koryu cried in horror. "My mistress needs him! He has to save her!" he cried out.

Miroku could sense the desperation in the tiny youkai. "Calm yourself. Tell me what's happened."

"Deep and dark miasma has been spreading steadily through the eastern mountains." he said as he began to tell the human everything. "Several weeks ago Soten made a treaty with the newly made Lord Koga and his mate. She figured that if the eastern and western wolf packs became her allies, like they were with Shippo, that she'd become stronger in the eyes of those around her." he made a face. "I didn't think so, but the new wolf lord, Koga is nice and his mate is friends with Kagome; which went a long way with the treaty." he sighed. "She allows the pack to hunt on the Lightning Tribe's land for the next two hundred years, give them half the harvests that the humans give her and allow them to build a small village in the lower mountains. In return Koga's tribe chases off strong youkai, help in the protect of the weaker human villages and promises to assist in a time of great need."

"Sound like a good deal, although it sounds like Koga got the better end of it." Miroku stated.

"That's what I said!" Koryu yelled as he released Miroku's robes and floated in front of the monk. "That's when the wolf pack began to get sick from a miasma that was spreading. We don't know where it came from and my mistress refuses to leave her home!"

Miroku could see the problem. If Soten didn't leave she'd die, but if she did leave, another stronger youkai could steak a claim to her family home. It was a problem. It sounds more like they need Kagome to cleanse the air and the area in order to destroy the miasma. He looked at the worried dragon familiar. "Come. You'll stay with us until Lady Kagome returns with Shippo. Then we will get your mistress the help she needs." The red dragon familiar looked hopeful towards him.

"Thank-you." he stated humbly as they left the field to go towards the village below.

* * *

 

Jaken paced back and forth in front of the village leaders home. _Why did Lord Sesshomaru have to leave me behind with that child?_ he looked towards where Rin was sitting next to the woman Hana who was teaching her how to make a quilt. The young girl seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. _He and that Miko have been spending a lot of time together._ He frowned at that thought. _He also has been kinder towards his hanyou brother. Why?_ He looked at the two-headed staff, both were quiet and left him to ponder. He knew Ah-Un were both in the high fields and would appear immediately if their master were to call for them. _Oh where have you gone my Lord!_ he wailed mentally.

He knew Vessumen had been inquiring about but did not know why. _He is Lord Sesshomaru's best spy. He's been in her ladyship's court for years and yet she's never thrown him out for spying on her and those there._ Tapping his staff on the ground a few times he began to wonder if her ladyship knew of him being a spy of if she was playing oblivious. _Of course she knows. J_ aken thought as he nodded to himself.

Sudden laughter from up the path caught his attention. Looking behind him, he saw Sango with her son strapped to her back. The boy was sleeping again. _Do human babies do nothing but eat and sleep?_ he wondered. _No wonder Inuyasha is so lazy._ He snickered at this thought before looking around himself for the hanyou to appear he seemed to always know when Jaken was think bad thoughts about him and will also hit him over his head.

"Jaken." a soft voice said his name causing the imp to jump in fright.

"I wasn't thinking-" he yelled out in surprise before looking at Rin. "Rin, don't sneak up on me!" he berated the girl.

Rin giggled. "Master Jaken you weren't paying attention again, were you?" she stated causing him to stutter.

"O-O-Of course I was!" he yelled loudly before acting as if he had known shed been there. "I was just testing you." he lied.

Rin shook her head at him. "Lady Kagome says that your nose will grow like a tree if you lie too much. So Please don't lie Master Jaken." she encountered a gaping imp at her words. "I made this for you." she handing him a new jacket, this one was a soft tan color with green leaves embroidered onto the left sleeve.

Jaken's eye became slightly teary-eyed. "For me?" he asked softly before accepting the jacket. It was in the same fashion as the one he wore, just was new and clean. He sniffed the material and wasn't surprised to find it had a floral scent to it. _The girl plays in the flower fields too much._ he thought before giving a nod of thanks.

A sudden flood of youki filled the entire village and the area around it. When the red Inu appeared at the village treeline he wasn't alone this time. Two small female's in there true forms towered over the red Inu lord, who was in his humanoid form. Looking down at the village below him, his mind was reflected on what he had been told a few hours earlier.

_After leaving the home of the silver Inu, he made to leave with his sister's to begin to prepare for their Lord's return to the Western Palace when he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw her ladyship speak. "Lord Vessumen, if you were to return to the human village that you saw Rin staying in, could you take her, Sango, Miroku and their children with you?" Behind her Lord Sesshomaru stood looking at him, waiting for his response._

_"If you wish so my lady." he gave a slight bow to his head when he felt something slam into his leg. Looking down he found himself looking at the small fox kit._

_"Could you take Shippo too?" she asked causing the boy to give a surprised gasps. Looking down at him, she continued to speak. "I need somebody to take care of Rin, other than Jaken." the boy suddenly look prideful at being given such a job._

_"Okay!" he cried out as he suddenly turned into a pink balloon. "I meet them at the village!"_

_"Oi!" they heard Inuyasha's loud yell. "Where's the squirt going?" The young woman proceeded to tell him what was going on as the three red Inu left the silver warriors village._

Now that he was back, he felt the need to find the child and others very quickly. Time was of essence here and they did not have a moment to loose. He had to prepare his lords palace, make sure the storehouse were filled with food and make sure the servants were keeping the home in perfect condition. Walking quickly to where he could sense the girl Rin, he never thought it was strange that he could find her instantly, even as his feet took him to her in and instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the 3 weeks of hiatus. Was trying to finish some other stories. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** : _Shippo's Adventure_

* * *

 

As soon as Shippo arrived on Kaede's frontstep he found himself tackled to the ground by a red blur. Having ended up on his backend he was about to start yelling at whoever dared do that to him, only to be starring at Koryu. Dread filled his belly causing him to look quickly around himself for Souten. "Koryu, where is Souten?" he asked the dragon familiar with suspicion in his voice. The dragon began crying without abandon, which caused the fox kit to become distressed. "Please calm down!" he yelled, only causing the dragon to cry harder.

Upon hearing a commotion at her front door, Kaede walked slowly over towards it. When she saw Shippo standing there with a tiny dragon in his arms, she looked at him questioningly. "Child, pray tell, what is going on?" she asked.

Shippo frowned as hd looked between Kaede and Koryu. "I don't know." he stated before placing the dragon familiar on his head. "But I'm going to find out." he then looked at her. "By the way, Kagome has sent a Lord Vessumen back with me. I came in advance." he looked towards the woods. "He should be arriving with his siblings in a few minutes." He then puffed up and became a balloon. "I'm going to see Souten! I'll be back!" he yelled as he floated off into the air.

Kaede gave a deep sigh, hoping the lad knew what he was doing. Her ankles and bones creaked as she walked into her home. Placing a kettle, that Kagome had brought from her time, onto the fire; she began to brew water for a cup of tea. As she stood on her doorstep she saw coming from the forest trail a red haired man with two young women beside him and was reminded of when she had seen a youkai similar to this man. Silently she wondered if the red inu Lord was the son of the one she was thinking of.

* * *

 

Shippo, floated high Into the air as he traveled quickly into the eastern wolf pack's territory. Koryu had finally calmed down on their way there. The story he had told left Shippo feeling sick. The last youkai to have left such an imprint like this was Naraku and he was dead. _Hopefully._ He thought worriedly. As they landed outside a human village, Shippo placed a leaf on his head and calmly changed his form. He was getting good at this, to the point that his human form no longer had a fox tail. He looked like a normal human teenager. Having seen a picture of Kagome's brother, he had taken the form of Souta. He then picked up Koryu and hid the dragon in his napsack. Running through the village he found that a lot of the humans looked sick and drained of their energy.

"Only three days ago this village was green, filled with life and lots of happy humans." Koryu stated as he peeked out of the sack as they rushed through the village and up to the mountain where Souten was.

"I can smell the miasma." Shippo stated in a hushed voice. "It doesn't smell like Naraku's miasma. It's got a poisonous undertone to it, but it's not affecting me right now." He looked over and saw some of the humans were packing up and leaving the area. _Good. Maybe they'll find a safe place._ He ran off as fast as his legs could take him.

As soon as he entered the castle grounds, he returned to his original form and soon found himself facing Koga along with his pack, only they didn't look so well. "Koga!" he yelled at the raven haired youkai, causing the wolf to turn towards him.

"Shippo?" he said questioningly, not really sure if he was seeing right. "You need to get out of here!" he yelled at the boy.

Shippo stopped short. "I'm here to get Souten out of here!" he yelled back at the older youkai male.

"She won't leave." Koga stated. "We've tried and now we are leaving." he said waving his pack members to follow him.

"You go then, wolf." Shippo said. "I can get her to leave!" he ran passed Koga towards the entrance of the castle. The wolf cursing behind him as he ran passed him. "Souten!" he yelled her name as he ran faster and faster through the myrade of corridors. "Koryu, where is she?" he asked the familiar.

"She hasn't left her room in days!" the red dragon familiar stated as he popped out of the napsack. "Take a right up ahead and then go straight forward!" he yelled. Shippo came to an abrupt standstill as soon as he turned the corner. "Gaaahhhh!!!!!" Koryu screamed when he saw the thick black miasma filling the corridor. "What happened?" he questioned. "It wasn't like this, this morning!"

Panic filled the tiny youkai, and though Shippo was scared too, his friend was in danger and needed his help. Taking a deep breath, he backed up and then sprinted through the miasma; leaving Koryu behind. In the center of the hall Shippo felt the heaviness that was the miasma. His little legs quivered as he pushed them to move forward. His lungs screamed for him to take a breath, but found that he could not, because if he did he could be killed by the miasma. Then a sudden idea hit him. Slowly, he began pushing his youki outward around him, creating a blue glow around his form. Slowly the fox fire began to form and push back the miasma in the hall, s losing hi. to see the door in front of him. Running the last few feet forward, he grasped the doorknob, turned it and rushed inside.

With a gasp, Shippo took in the air in the room. The entire room was glowing a soft yellow color. In the center of the room was Souten, glowing with a yellow aura. Her eyes were closed and as he touched her, Shippo found that she didn't respond to him. Wrapping his arms around her form, Shippo pulled her off of her sleeping cot and towards the door. As soon as the door opened, the dark miasma began to seep into the room. Forcing his youki outward once more, Shippo began to drag Souten through the hall until they reached Koryu. The red dragon instantly began to fuss over his mistress as Shippo continued to pull her through the hallways and out of the castle.

Once outside, Shippo found that Koga and his pack was still there, looking worried and quite sickly. "You idiot kit!" Koga chastised him. "Do you know what Kagome would've done to me if you'd have kicked the bucket in there?" he asked.

"Probably sicked her new mate on ya." Shippo stated with glee as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "You're a coward for not going in there in the first place."

"What'd you say?" Koga growled at him.

Shippo have him a smirk. "You heard me." he said. "Inuyasha may be a lot of things, but you're a coward for not going in there and saving Souten. Inuyasha would have!"

"Then where is mutt-face?" he growled getting irritated by the fox kit.

"Being chased by his cousins." he said with mirth in his voice causing Koga to raise a brow at this information.

"Mutt-face has cousins?" he asked, sounding amazed at this information.

Shippo laughed. "You have no idea." he stated before becoming a balloon. "Put Souten on me and I'll take her to safety. Hopefully she'll tell me what's going on once she wakes up."

"We will evacuate the valley and the rest of the human villages." Koga said before turning to leave. "Once we're done, Ayame and I will head over to Kagome's home and see if she will get mutt-face to help out."

 _Doubtful._ Shippo thought as Koryu placed his mistress on Shippo before they began to leave.

Meanwhile, inside the lightning tribe castle, a dark figure began to form. Feminine laughter could be heard, if anybody was left to hear it. Blood red eyes opened, as sharp teeth were revealed in a deadly smile. The miasma began to pull back, revealing lovely curves of a pale beauty. Her long dark hair ending at her calves, as she walked naked through the hallways. Smiling at the sight of her deadly claws tipped in red paint, she pulled the material of a blue curtain from the wall. Wrapping it around her body, she began to look through her newly acquired home. The stench of filth filling the air, as other youkai had only recently vacated the residence.

A black butterfly suddenly fluttered to her side and landed on her cheek before being absorbed by her skin. The information that the creature had acquired filled her mind. A slow smile crossed her face as the image of the red dragon Lord filled her mind as he and his kind crossed into the land of the inu. "Soon, all will begin as planned." she crossed her fingers in front of her face. "And once the strings of fate begin to be cut, nobody will be able to stop them from falling apart." she laughed. "All youkai kind will finally be killed off for good." On her arm, a tattoo of a snake began to come alive. "Go and make sure the dumb wolves are killed off by your poison, my dear." she said watching the creature slither away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Uh-oh, sounds like trouble is coming!


	17. Mates

**Chapter 17** : _Mates_

* * *

 

The next several weeks Kagome found herself often dragged away from somebody she'd been talking to by her very hungry mate, who would often ravish her to the point of her being breathless and weak. She knew it was because their mating was new and this was a natural process that could last several months. Sesshomaru had once explained how that before packs had formed, a newly mated pair would hide themselves away for almost a full year after the initial mating. So in aspects to that information, she was lucky she wasn't thrown over his shoulder and hidden away in a cave somewhere in the high mountains. That image always left her laughing. Her proper mate acting like a savage hiding away a great treasure.

She could feel his eyes on her as she began giggling once again. A single silvery eyebrow lifted at her in a silent question of what was going on. She shook her head as she sat up in their bed. "Just getting lost in my head again." she explained.

His golden eyes starred at her for a moment before a slight smile spread across his lips. "You do that often." he stated as he reached out to picked up his clothes that were near the bed.

Kagome looked around for her own clothes only to find them shredded once again. "You really need to learn restraint in tearing my clothes off of me." she teased him.

"Hnn." was his only reply only for a second smirk to appear on his face.

"Though I do enjoy it." she admitted, his eyes turned towards hers, his smile spreading.

"The festival is tonight." he said changing the subject. "I have asked Xue Hung to make you a dress for the festival. I want you to go to her home and not leave until I come for you."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at this. "May I ask why?"

He sighed as he took her hand into his own. "Inuyasha isn't the only one that acts different on nights like this." he stated. "My instincts will be closer to the surface on this night due to our mating, but so are a few other males. If you were to get too close to an unmated male and I was not close enough to ensure your safety, when I saw you again, I would smell that male on you. I would hunt to kill him." he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. Nuzzling the skin with his nose, he went up to her neck where his mark was and began nipping it before leaving it with his tongue. Pulling away, he was pleased to see the light flush run across her cheeks. "Stay with her." he told her with no room for uncertain interpretation. Kagome gave him a nod as he stood to finish dressing before he left.

Clutching the blankets to her chest, Kagome gave a sigh as she flopped back on to the pillows. She wanted to explore the village by herself, but knowing what he had said was probably true she decided to go directly to Xue Hung's home. Besides, if Takehiko was there, she'd have somebody interesting to talk to that wasn't silent. She groaned at the thought of being alone with Xue Hung. The woman barely spoke to her the last time they'd been left in the room together. In fact, Kagome swore the woman hated her, just by the fact that she was always looking at Kagome as if she was the most disgusting thing in the room. Like she was a bug to be squashed.

Slowly sitting up, Kagome felt a twinge of pain. Turning her head, she groaned as she saw that her monthly had started unexpectedly. _Well, it's not like I was expecting to get pregnant right away._ She thought with a bit of sadness as she went over to the basin to pour some water into the bowl. Picking up a towel she washed herself off before going to her bag and finding something she'd brought from her time incase this happened. She then dressed in an Ao dai dress that she'd brought from home. The silk dark blue slacks under a light blue material that had tiny white flowers embroidered along the hem of the dress. Sighing at how the slacks hugged her hips, Kagome walked out of her home to make her way to Xue Hung's place.

* * *

 

Inuyasha knew the instant that her opened his eyes that something was different today. Taking a moment to assess himself, he found that nothing was wrong with himself, per se, but he had an itch that wouldn't stop. It was as if he'd forgotten something, but was unsure of what that was. When things like this would happen in the past he'd get pissed off, but right now all he felt was annoyed.

Jumping out of a tree, he picked up his sword to look at it. His father's fang fluttered in the sunlight; but other that that, it gave him to clue what was going on. Walking off to the nearby stream, he kicked off his clothes and began to soak himself in the water. His long silvery hair glistened as it got wet. It puppy dog ears twitched as he listened to the morning sounds. Those in the village hadn't seemed to have discovered he wasn't there, but why should That bother them. He shrugged as took a bucket he'd taken from one of the houses the night before and filled it with water before dumping it over his head. Shaking himself, he felt a bit better; but that insistent nagging feeling wouldn't leave him.

Once dressed he began to make his way into the village, the bucket in hand. He returned the bucket to the house he'd taken it from, then headed off to find Kagome. His nose twitched as he picked up a scent, a very sweet scent. Following the scent out of the village, he is feet led him to a meadow about a mile out of the village where he found a bunch of pups playing in their true forms. They were as big as Inuyasha was tall, and these were still only just kids. A small female suddenly a much up behind him. Poking him in the back, Inuyasha turned around to find the young woman in her humanoid form. It was her scent he'd been following.

She had pink and silver hair. "I'm Kesha." she said with a light flush across her cheeks.

"Inuyasha." he said pointing at himself before turning back to watch the pups, a frown on his face as he tried to understand why his heart was racing, why his palms were getting wet and why he felt his more violent beastial self stir at this female.

Kesha moved get closer to him. She was following her instincts. Unlike Akemi, she wasn't a child just learning about herself. At a ripe age of four hundred, Kesha had almost given up at ever finding her mate. Then a few months back she had first seen Lord Toga's hanyou son. Her heart had instantly told her who he was to her. She had lost sight of him, after which her beast had taken her off to search for him. After returning for the festival, she had caught his scent and searched him out. Today was the first time she'd actually been able to find him. Now all she wanted was for him to allow her to snuggle up against his side.

Inuyasha peered over at the female next to him. Her scent was like those strawberries that Kagome's mother liked to put on her cakes. Sweet, but not too sweet. She had green eyes with flecks of gold in them. Green marks over her eyes like a permanent eyeliner. Two pink marks that wrapped around her wrists like bracelets. Her youki energy was strong, very strong. She was a pure youkai, but her parents seemed to be two different inu's. She wore a pink sleeveless dress that went passed her feet. She had a sash that went over her left arm and around her wait that was green with white flowers embroidered into the material. Her hair was done in a long braid that stopped at the base of her back. It was pink with a single silver strip that went down the center of her head. She was breathtakingly beautiful and made his heart beat wildly.

Looking away from her, he frowned deeply. Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was feeling this way towards a woman he had just met. It was then that he froze as something clicked. He didn't notice the purple makings start to appear. He didn't even feel the rumbling purr as it began to form in his chest. In a flash he snatched the woman's wrist and pulled her towards him. His nose going instinctively to her neck, inhaling her scent directly from the source.

Kesha moaned as she was gripped roughly by the younger male. She knew that she needed to help him understand what was happening to him. As his mouth gripped her neck, she felt her knees buckle as she clung to him heavily. Soft pants came out from between her lips as she felt him lift her up, his instincts coming to the forefront.

Inuyasha lifted her up and quickly left the meadow with the young woman. When he stopped, the two were in a secluded thicket near the river. His lips released her neck, having not used his fangs, he let no mark upon her; yet. His lips sought hers out, kissing her deeply.

Kesha moaned and sighed against his lips. She was so happy, she could've started to cry at the blissful feeling she was having. She pulled her lips away from his, traced smaller nips across his jawline, gaining a purr from his throat. She nuzzled his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses down the column of his throat until she came to his collarbone. She felt him pull her back up, as their eyes met, she felt him pull her back up to kiss her.

Inuyasha's eyes reversed from red and blue to gold, the purple marks remained; though now they were no longer jagged. What most did not know or care to know, was that once a hanyou found their true mate, if that mate was a human the human blood of the hanyou would react to the mate by turning the hanyou into a human, the same would go for if the true mate was youkai, though the hanyou would still retain it's human night. Inuyasha's beast had recognized who the female was, his blood reacted instantly. He would give the air and looks of a full blooded youkai now, but he'd still have his human night.

This was neither recognized by either mate as they continued to kiss and hold onto one another. Two souls having finally found each other and the one they belonged to. Neither would have to fear of losing their senses to their beast any longer.

After several long moments, the two mates fell asleep in each other's arms, both grasping each other with Inuyasha holding having one arm around her waist while grasping her hand; whilst Kesha had one hand on his chest as the other grasped his hand. Her head rested on his shoulder as her eyes closed, knowing she was safe within her mate's arms.

* * *

 

Akemi rushed through the village, her destination was the one place where she could get her kimono finished in time for the festival. Walking into the house, she found Xue Hung helping the new Western Lady with her new two layered spring kimono. Looking over to Shi'oh, she held out her green and white kimono to her. Shi'oh smiled softly as she began to help in sewing the hem and edges of the beautiful green silk kimono. The sleeves were long as the shoulders hung low on the top of Akemi's shoulders. The white under garment had small green vines along the bottom hem as the vines wrapped around the edges of the sleeves and around the chest and shoulders as well. The second layer was green silk with silvery white lilies all over the chest, back and bottom of the kimono with smaller silvery white flowers on the sleeves.

Kagome smiled at Akemi as she rushed into the room as Xue Hung worked quickly with the tight form fitting dark blue kimono that had large aqua blue flowers on it. The sleeves were bell like and long enough that the width of them reached her thighs. The tight obi was the same aqua blue as the flowers. Her hair was held up by ribbons and a decorative pair of chopsticks that had aqua blue butterflies on them and beautiful pale blue pears hanging from the end of the chopsticks.

Xue Hung had yelled at Kagome in her natural tongue when she'd arrived, startling the young woman. Kagome really wished she knew why the older lady disliked her so. As Xue Hung turned her around to look at her, she pointed her finger at her. "You no talky talky tonight." she stated. "You talk too much!" Kagome opened her lips to say something. "No." Xue Hung said to her. "You are the new Western Lady. You stay quiet tonight. Make mate proud." she said before leaving the room.

Looking towards Shi'oh, Kagome spoke to her. "Why does she hate me so?" she inquired gaining a chuckle.

"Xue can be kind, but she doesn't think that young women should be heard." she said softly. "She grew up with six brothers and was taught that women belonged in the kitchen pregnant and needing to be silent in order to please their mates." she said as she finished Akemi's dress. "She's learning that she was taught wrong. I find that it's best to just be yourself because you'll never please her." she began to to help Akemi into her kimono.

Xue walked back into the room with another dress. "Get down from stand." she said to Kagome as she began to undress herself. "No you can help me." she told Kagome.

Shi'oh chuckled. "I'll help you Mama." she said as she stood up.

"No, I want-" Xue began.

"She is the Western Lady, she doesn't help people dress." Shi'oh told her as Akemi began to dress herself.

"Fine." Xue gave in as she threw her hands up in defeat.

Kagome shook her head as she found a seat to sit in. The dress felt snug, but it was well made and it was beautiful. Sighing softly she waiting for when her mate would return, silently wondering what he had been up to all day long. Today was the first time she'd been away from him for a full day. It was nice, but we missed him.

Suddenly the door to the front room opened. Standing, Kagome went to see who it was. Peering into the room she found that it was Takehiro and with him was Sesshomaru, who was dressed in a kimono similar to the one he always wore, except for this one was a dark blue color with aqua blue moon markings on the sleeves and around the collar. The obi was also an aqua blue color, with dark blue moons encircling around it. His hair was held up by a ribbon in a high tail pony tail; which allowed his slightly pointed ears to be seen easily. His mokomoko was upon his shoulder with both his swords on his hip. His taloned fingers were running through the fur trying to calm it. As soon as he saw her, he held out his hand for her to take.

Gently touching her cheek with the back of his finger he spoke. "You look beautiful my mate."

"Thank-you." she responded softly as she heard Takehiro leave the room.

Sesshomaru suddenly inhale her scent. "You smell differently." he stated with a frown. "Why?"

His inquiry caused her to shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know." she said truthfully. "I haven't done anything differently."

He gave a nod. "I see." he took her hand into his own and pulled her along behind him as they left the house to go towards the festival. As they exited the home, Kagome could already hear the soft instruments playing ahead of them and couldn't help the excited look that appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! I got a second chapter for this story out this month! I'm so proud of myself. ^_^


	18. Amaya

**Chapter 18** :  _Amaya_

* * *

 

After his departure from the Silver Inu Clan, Lord Vessumen returned to the human village of Edo. He found the child Rin and the imp easily, it was the monk and slayer that were harder to find. He did, however find the older miko working in gathering her herbs. Kaede, he learned was her name and knew she was powerful from his last encounter with her. She led him to a high field above the village where he found the monk and his mate, who were with their three cubs. The two older ones showed no signs of fear towards him and instantly wanted to play with him, he however, saw the nervousness of their parents.

Bending low he picked up the child that smelt like lavender, Aiko, he would later learn her name to be. Walking towards the monk he handed the exuberant child to him. "I have come to collect you and your mate by order of Lord Sesshomaru." he looked at the monk's mate. "His mate specifically wishes for you to join them at the Western Palace." He felt a tug on his red mokomoko fur and turned to see the other twin now playing with the fur, which had wrapped itself around the child. He chuckled, but left the child be for now. "Your cubs are welcome as well. It has been too long since there were pups running around the empty palace."

Miroku looked to his wife who was looking at him. "When should we leave?" he inquired. "We are in the middle of building the temple."

"You will be allowed to return to purify the temple, but you must leave before the new moon." Vessumen replied as he felt another tug from the child on the ground.

"It'll be several more weeks before the temple is finished Miroku." Sango told him, knowing that it was best they do as they were being asked. "Besides, the slayer village is on the way to the Western Palace. If we leave tomorrow, we can be to the palace the day after the new moon." she said sounding like she'd calculated this in advanced.

Miroku blinked in surprise at his wonderful wife. "Have you and Lady Kagome been in cahoots again?" he asked gaining a glare from his wife. "I suppose we shall be leaving tomorrow." he then frowned. "However, I had hoped to talk to Inuyasha." Vessumen raised a brow in inquiring why. "A friend of ours seems to be in trouble."

Sango looked at him. This was the first time she was hearing this. "Who?" she inquired as she felt their son move on her back.

"Soten." he answered her. "She's the last of the lightning clan and we tend to keep an eye on her. Shippo is her closest friend though."

"The kit arrived with this one." Vessumen stated. In fact he had felt the kit's energy vanish from the village a few moments after he met up with Lady Kaede. "He seems to have left though."

"Koryu." Miroku stated causing Sango to look annoyed.

"That dragon came here?" she inquired from him. "You know he doesn't do well around humans." she then froze at her own words. "If he came was it serious?" she knew the familiar didn't leave his mistress unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I don't know, but he was frantic." Miroku said sounding slightly worried when suddenly Vessumen's mokomoko fell off his shoulder and ended up burying Nari in the red fur. High pitched giggles were heard from the three year old who looked up at the red inu Lord like, what?

Vessumen held his hand out at his fur causing the red mass to lift from the ground and wrap itself around his waist, left shoulder and arm. "Your children are interesting." he told the monk and slayer. "I will expect you both at the palace. When you arrive, you are to tell the guards that I, Lord Vessumen has asked you to come. Bring the kit and child Rin when you come." he then turned away from the couple and went to find his sister's.

That night Shippo arrived at Lady Kaede's home with an unconscious Soten. He relayed what had happened at the Lightning Clan's castle. The thick miasma and the sick feeling he had gotten while there. The young girl remained unconscious and that seemed worry everyone. By morning things hadn't changed. It was decided that the you n g girl would be brought with them on their journey. They only hoped she'd awaken soon.

* * *

 

It took nearly four days to reach the slayer village. Shippo had been amazed at how different the place seemed from the last time he had seen it. He had stopped here a few times when he'd go back to school to learn things from his uncle and aunt. It had still been in ruins when he had come here two months ago, but gone were the burned building and replacing them were some nice dwellings. Some looked to be as big as the headmasters home back in Edo.

"Sango, why are some of the buildings bigger than the others?" he asked as he held onto her traveling kimono dress. The pink and white material looked faded, but it was still thick and warm.

"Some are training dojo's." she answered as she continued to walk towards the largest building. Miroku was with the mule that was pulling the cart that the children were laying in with Soten and Koryu sleeping blissfully unaware as to where they were. "The large building in front of us is the clan head's home."

Suddenly a dark brown haired young man appeared on the porch of the home. Next to him and behind him were several others. Large chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. "Sister!" he yelled as he ran down the steps of his home. The two siblings met in the center of the village, hugging each other. When they pulled away, Shippo jumped up onto Kohaku's shoulder. "Shippo, it's good to see you."

"Likewise big guy!" Shippo said with a bright smile.

Looking up Sango saw the other people gather around them. "Kohaku, where did you find these people?" Sango inquired, some didn't look Any older than her little brother.

"Burned villages in the north, east and southern territories." he said. "Some are children of clan leaders, healers, soldiers and Tao," he pointed at a raven haired girl. "Her sister is a miko and her father was a slayer, but bother were killed by youkai."

The girl's eyes were looking towards Shippo. "Why is a youkai fox kit traveling with your sister Kohaku?" Tao inquired her voice hard and accusing.

He looked towards her with narrowed eyes. "Shippo is one of the good guys." he stated. "He helped fight and destroy the evil youkai hanyou Naraku and stop the spread of his evil." He looked at Shippo, the kit looking at him with wide eyes. "Shippo is my friend and ally. If anybody has a problem with this, you are free to leave."

One of the older boys laughed lightly, his dark eyes looking at Kohaku with mischief. "What and leave you alone to fix up this village?" he asked laughingly. "This place will never be rebuilt then." Everybody laughed at his words.

"Tch." Kohaku rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever Seiya."

Sango was so happy that her brother had found some friends that would look after him. "May we stay a couple of nights?" she asked him.

Kohaku looked at his sister with surprise. "This is your home to sister." he said with a smile. Taking her hand with his, helped her to his home.

"We have an injured friend." she stated. "She was hurt a couple of days ago, but has not awakened." Sango said sounding worried for Soten.

"Lili can look at your friend." he stated as they entered his home. He left the door open for Miroku who was carrying the covered Site n. Both Aiko and Nari were running towards the home their mother and brother had vanished into. The Two girls sat on the laid out futon bed as Soten was laid on a second bedroll. Both watched as Soten's friend Koryu floated above his mistress with a worried expression on his face. Shippo Sat down next to the twins who decided to play slay the fox all of a sudden.

Lili laid her hands on Soten's forehead and belly. Her palms glowing a light green color causing Miroku to gasp at the intensity of the power coming from the girl. She wasn't a normal girl. Possibly a hybrid of sort. One of her ancestors could've been a healing type of youkai, but that would've been many generations back. A sudden groan filled the room as Soten's ruby red eyes slowly opened.

Looking around at the strange faces around her, she sort of remembered the one man and the one woman but the other two she didn't know. Her eyes widened when she saw Shippo being squashed by two tiny human children. "Shippo?" she questioned him, then she remembered everything. "No! You didn't!" she sat up suddenly and looked around herself. "My home!" she wailed. "I was trying to protect it from her!" she began to cry.

Shippo frowned as he walked over to her side."Who?" he asked. "You were by yourself. The only other thing in that place was the miasma that was killing you!"

"Killing?" she asked before looking at Koryu who was weeping silently.

"You almost died!" Koryo cried out. "I couldn't loose you! I had to do something!"

"So you went and got Shippo?" she asked, causing her friend to nod.

"Lady Soten, who were you being harmed by?" Miroku asked with respect to the young girl's status.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered the evil woman who had come to her home. "Her name is Amaya. She's a witch, a very powerful witch that Hiten had made a contract with." her chin began to bob as more tears ran down her cheeks. "She said that my brother gave her our land in a contract to kill the snake and bear clans in the nearby mountains. In addition, she was to kill of the ape and set a blaze the poison dragon's lands for my brother. In return for that he promised her great riches." she wiped her eyes. "She even had it written out with his signature written in blood." she fisted her hands together. "I told her that he was dead and that I was the mistress of the castle now and that was to leave." her face turned pink with fury. "She laughed at me! She said that she'd kill me then and take the castle with the land and that it went with her plans perfectly!" she shivered at the memory of that woman's power hitting her small body. "I tried to fend her off, but my powers are like my brothers yet!" she wailed.

"I've heard of a witch called Amaya." Miroku said as Sango wrapped her arms around Soten in a way to comfort her. "She is beyond evil. She makes deals with youkai, but will then turn on them and kill them afterwards. She wishes for the destruction of all youkai." he looked up at Kohaku. "She's going to be a problem."

"I can send a few people to investigate if you give me directions to Lady Soten's home?" he asked.

"You don't understand." Miroku said with worry etching his voice. "My teacher told me about her, but she was supposedly just a legend. She existed in the time that Lord Toga was alive in." he looked at everybody. "If she is the same Amaya, the witch with tattoos that come alive to do her bidding, then she is close to five hundred years old."

"How is she alive?" Sango asked as she pulled away from Soten.

"Some witches are able to take the life essences of youkai and absorb it into their bodies." Lili stated, her voice sounding quiet and small. "My father taught me that."

"If that's true." Miroku began quietly, trying not to alarm his children who were playing. "Then she could be older and more powerful than Naraku ever was."

"She's going to try and destroy all youkai?" Kohaku asked. "How?"

Miroku touched his chin as he went into deep thought. "Disease?" Sango asked.

Soten shook her head. "We're immune to most human diseases." she said with pride. "Its why we don't get sick very often."

"Poison?" Kohaku asked, but even he doubted that one.

Miroku lifted his head as he gave a deep sigh. "What's the one thing that could kill thousands, if not tens of thousands of people?" he asked then, knowing the answer. "What kills more people than disease?" he asked them once more. "War." he suddenly looked very sad. "She's going to start a youkai war." Horror was written across everyone's faces as they realized that he was right. War was coming and everyone had been oblivious to it until now. But now that they knew, what could they do to stop it? How could they stop a war that was meant to destroy an entire species? It sounded to impossible to do. They were going to need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, I gave my witch a name finally! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Name meanings
> 
> Aiko - love child  
> Amaya - night rain  
> Nari - Lily


	19. Slave Turned Protector

**Chapter 19** : _Slave Turned Protector_

* * *

 

Kagome sighed as she was allowed to sit down. After greeting most everybody in the village, she was left feeling tired and wanting to lay down. _I want chocolate and something warm on my belly._ she mentally pouted even as she was forced to sit still and not move. Sesshomaru seemed to notice how stiff she was that evening and wrapped and arm around her body as his mokomoko wrapped tightly around her. The warmth from his arm and the fur seemed to be just what she needed to relax and sighed as she leaned into his body.

She felt him muzzle the top of her head as he inhaled her scent. _Something is different._ He mused as he touched his lips to her forehead. _Her scent is sharper, not as pleasant._ It was as if it was trying to ward him off and away from her. Then he picked it up, the coppery scent. _She was bleeding!_ Pulling away to look down upon her, he spoke. "Kagome, are you injured?" Concern laced his voice causing Kagome to look at him with a soft expression.

She had no idea he would be able to pick up the scent from her monthly. "It's nothing to worry about." she told him in a hushed voice. "I will explain later."

Giving an incline of his head in understanding, Sesshomaru returned his attention to the dancers when he spotted Shoichi freeze in his approach to the table he had been given. As Sesshomaru looked to see the reason of his distress he saw Akemi sitting at the table. She too was frozen. Her eyes wide as her pupils dilated, her nose flared and her scent changed instantly. Shoichi rushed over to her side, his lips falling upon hers, as her father suddenly snarled at the scene.

The dancers stopped what they were doing as the upset older male went to attack the young male, his daughter crying out in fright. Sesshomaru stood up to stop the older male when he saw Yasushi grasp the other males wrist to stop him from using his poisoned fingertip. Kagome gave a gasp as her miko powers reacted and she saw a red string of fate attached between the young male and Akemi.

"Sesshomaru, they're true mates!" she gave a startled cry.

Sesshomaru looked between his uncle and the older male and was about to speak when his grandfather spoke, "Our clan seems to blessed with a second pair of true mates." Ichiro stated with a wide smile, his wise eyes twinkling with joy. "This mating will bring the golden Inu into our family and strengthen our ties with them." he waved his hand for every one to settle down.

"Hate to break it to you old man," came Inuyasha's sarcastic voice causing everybody to look at him with shock. He looked like full blooded youkai, but his aura gave off a calmness that Sesshomaru had never seen in his brother. "I too have found my true mate." the pink and silver haired woman pressed herself into her mate as Inuyasha held her tightly to him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he sat back down. "I offer my congratulations to the two pairs who have found their mates this evening. Surely the Kami has smiled upon our clan tonight in order to give us these two blessings." he spoke elegantly.

"Tch." Inuyasha scoffed before pulling Kesha behind him as he walked off to find a good spot to sit and eat.

Shoichi looked into Akemi's beautiful amber eyes before leaning forward and kissing her once more. "I have searched for my true mate for a long time and I am so glad my father's prediction was correct." he told her. "For the moment I first saw you, I knew who you were to me. You have calmed my beast." he said softly as he kissed her palm before placing it over his heart. "You hold the key to my heart until the day I am no more."

Akemi looked at him and felt overwhelmed by the shear joy she felt, her beast was laying on its belly, wagging it's tail happily like a puppy. She was just so happy. "You've brought true joy into my life." she told him as she leaned her head upon his shoulder before nuzzling into his neck; inhaling his musky manly scent.

Kagome smiled happily as she watched the two new couples, feeling truly happy. I'm so glad Inuyasha has found his true mate. she thought as she began eating the food before her. He deserves to be happy, especially with everything that happened between him and Kikyo. Leaning back into Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome began to enjoy the rest of her evening with her beloved husband when a new dancer stepped upon the stage. Sesshomaru stiffened beside her, which alarmed Kagome.

Seiji stood upon the stage with his head bowed as everyone present looked upon him with mild interest. He knew he was an oddity within the clan, being a dark skinned Inu; ever he had high hopes tonight in gaining some of his freedom back. He hoped Kagome would accept him as her slave and if she gave him her freedom, he swore he would forever serve this woman until the day the Kami took his spirit to his ancestors place of eternal rest.

The drums began to play as his body began to move to the sound of them. He stomped his feet against the flooring of the stage. His markings on his face seeming to give him a savage look as he moved faster as the drum beats increased in crescendo. When the beating of the drum ended, Seiji fell to the ground, panting and waiting for words to be spoken.

Kagome for the most part had been entranced by the beautifully strong movements of the man before her. "He is a slave." she heard someone say nearby. "Why is one of the dark ones here?" Another quietly inquired from their companion. Kagome knew it was possible for there to be slaves in this day and age. She also knew that it was possible that Sesshomaru may have a few of his own as well; however, upon seeing this man dance she couldn't help but wonder who he was and why he was dancing before them. As he ended the dance Sesshomaru stood up and spoke.

"Has this one's mother sent you here?" he inquired from the male gaining growls from his people. Most knew that InuKimi would do anything to maintain control over her son.

Shoichi stood up. "He came with this one." he said, speaking clearly for all to hear him. "He was intended to be a gift from this one's father to the new Lady of the West."

Kagome stood up and spoke this time. "I have no need for a slave." she told him before looking at Sesshomaru. "But I may need a protector for when my mate is not available to do so. A guardian perhaps for when you are away from me?" she inquired.

Sesshomaru looked at the dark Inu. "This means you will be free to go as you feel free to do." he told the man. "You no longer are owned as a slave, but will be paid to protect this one's most precious of all beings that are under this Sesshomaru's care."

Seiji lifted himself up onto his right knee. "May I be found worthy to do such a thing for you my Lord." he said respectfully with a bowed head.

"We shall see." Sesshomaru replied as he went back to Kagome before waving his hand for the man to leave the stage. Afterwards the entertainers returned to the stage with music and a play for all to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, everybody seems to be so happy. Hehehe... I think it's time for some bad luck, don't you?
> 
> Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers!


	20. Poison

**Chapter 20** : _Poison_

* * *

 

Slithering across the rocks and foliage of the ground a deadly black snake youkai rushed towards the destination its mistress had sent it towards, the wolf village. The unsuspecting wolf tribe was only just beginning to get back upon its feet from Naraku's attack three years ago. With Koga as their leader and his mate Ayame bringing in her tribe into theirs, the eastern wolf pack finally was beginning to see the light of day for their tribe. Coiling upon a large rock, the snakes eyes glowed a blackish purple color as Amaya looked through them.

 _"Wait until the Wolf Prince Koga is back and then begin your attack."_ her voice echoed through its head.

"Yessss Missstresss." it's voice hissed back. Slithering down towards the village, the black snake creature found a nice hiding place high in one of the trees at the center of the village. Here it sat and waited for its target.

* * *

 

As soon as Lord Vessumen arrived at the Western Palace he began the job of finding the Baroness that had been left in charge of the once magnificent palace. Gates and once fortified walls barely could be seen as fortified. Warriors laid waiting restlessly for orders that never came. Barracks smelled horrible, armoury was almost empty and the food storages were completely barren of any food. As he walked into the palace he found the tapestries missing from the walls, the gold lined floors were now stripped of their color, as the treasury was almost depleted.

Snarling with anger, Vessumen went looking for Baroness Veshi. He found the grey haired inu laying in her bed with sickness. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, eyes that were beginning to go blind. It was her son, Algira that had the look of an over fattened Lord. It was he that Lord Vessumen would take his anger out upon.

"You!" Vessumen yelled at the grey black haired male. "What have you done to the Western Palace?" he snarled. "This was Lord Toga's home. The inheritance of our Lord Sesshomaru!"

The fattened male looked at him with unconcerned eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru has not been here since his father's death hundreds of years ago." Algira stated, his tone even sounded lazy.

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent this Vessumen to see to his household being prepared to welcome him and his mate, the Lady Kagome, our new Lady of the West."

"The....household is...in order." the shaky voice of the sick Veshi cracked as she spoke weakly to the angered red Inu Lord. "Is it not?" Her old greying eyes looked at the green of Vessumen.

"It is not." he growled at her. "Your son has been dipping his paws into the treasury, which has been greatly depleted." he watched her sit up weakly and glare at her son. "The tapestries that told of Lord Toga's battles are gone. The priceless vessels are gone. Servants are nowhere to be seen. Guards are lazing around. The barracks are a mess, as for the armoury; we are missing hundreds of swords, spears and other weapons."

"Algira, you foolish boy." she said with a shake of her head. "What have you done?"

"The floors can be fixed." Vessumen said, but the tapestries and vessels are priceless."

"What have you done with them?" she growled at her son, the younger male had the decency to look ashamed at his mother's words.

"I hid most of the things in the upper rooms." he told her. "I had to pay the guards during the raids a few years back." he explained. "Then fifty years back father cut us off and threw us away when you got sick. He has mated another and I lost my fight to her three sons. We no longer have anything to our names. I've been in the treasury to pay back our debts since then."

"The weapons and armour?" Vessumen inquired, his anger was beginning to dwindle down. His clan could have the palace fixed up in a week or two before his lord got back, but the missing items would be noticed.

"Dishonest guards that I hired during the riots that were caused by some youkai named Naraku." he told him.

"I will be able to fix most things myself, but you will tell his lordship what you have done and come clean to your transgressions against him." Vessumen raised his youki slightly as a warning. "Or else I will."

Algira gave a nod. "I swear, I will." he promised solemnly.

Vessumen gave a deep exasperated sigh before leaving the small room of the Barroness. Searching out his sister's he found both women waiting at the entrance of the palace looking shocked at the condition of the once beautiful castle. "Rose, I leave you in charge of finding honorable servants that will help in bringing this place back to its former glory and cleaning the ones without honor out." he told her, causing the younger of the two to look excited at what he'd have her do. Smiling softly, he placed a Hand upon her shoulder. "I have a special assignment for you little sister." Bouncing in place, he could see Kaya was excited to be able to do something to help out. "I want you to go home, bring back half of my army, and half of the servants from the manor. Also, have Trive bring three wagons filled with food, amenities and two wagons filled with gold to help restock the treasury."

"I will brother." she assured him before she turned on her heel and ran off as fast as she could back home.

"Father won't like you giving Lord Sesshomaru so much." Rose told her older sibling, her green eyes matching him in a stare off.

"I know, but I owe him much." he told her as he ran a hand across his chest. "He brought me home, when I should have died." He pulled his hand away from his chest. "If you need me, Ill be in the study looking over the land documents to see if the humans have been paying their fees."

As he passed by her, Rose turned towards him. "If they haven't?" she asked with a delicately raised red eyebrow.

"Then I shall force them to or I will kick them off of these lands." he stated simply as he walked away from her.

Rose watched her brother disappear down the long hallway and knew it was going to be a long couple of weeks. First thing first though, she was going to get rid of those lazy guards. Walking out into the barrack courtyard she banged the gong causing the twenty odd men to come running from wherever they hand been hiding. The lazier ones walked slowly out of the outer buildings.

"Who the he'll are you lady?" a badly dressed guard asked. He was out of uniform, his hair was messed and he smelled as if he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"I'm Lady Rose of the Red Inu clan." she stated as she walked around the courtyard and looked at each of the men present. "Is this all of you?" she inquired, her eyes looking at each male. Taking in each male, she noticed that only two were actually dressed and cleaned properly. _It would be the young ones who would take up some honor in how they look._ She thought ruefully.

"It is." the male from before answered. "What are you, Algira's bitch?" a few of the older guards began to chuckle at this, the younger males looked embarrassed at their elders reactions.

Spinning on one foot, she slammed her other into the gut of the male, sending him flying through the air and into one of the poorly built buildings. "I am nobody's bitch." she snarled at them. Pointing to the two younger males, she spoke. "You two are to attend the front gate, everybody else...." she looked at the poorly dressed males. "You are dismissed from these grounds."

"You have no right!" one male yelled angrily.

"You can't do that!" Another told her.

"You don't have the authority..." a final male spoke but hushed when he saw the glare coming from her.

"My brother is Lord Vessumen." she told them and saw each pale at the name. _Good. They at least know who he is._ "He has ordered me to begin cleaning the household, this includes the barracks. You are a bunch of lazy, no good thieves. If Lord Sesshomaru was here, he'd kill each of you." she held up her hand, a flaming red whip of pure youki appears in her hand. "I'm a red Inu, I have no poison to kill you with; but my flame is just as deadly." her green eyes began to glow a red color as her beast began to come to the surface. "You have thirty seconds to vacate these premises." she warned them.

"Crazy bitch." the first stated as he coughed as he stood up. "I'm leaving. Algira isn't worth dying for." he stated as he turned tail and quickly ran off.

One by one the supposed guards left the courtyard. Pulling her energy back she was about to leave when a clapping sound began to echo. Turning around she saw a black haired wolf sitting on the top of the barracks with a bright smile upon his face. He wore black pelts around his waist, legs and a vest pelt over her chest. On his hip was a jagged dagger and upon his back was a quiver full of arrows and bow. He had deep blue eyes and brown hair that was the color of mud after the rain. "Impressive." he said as he stopped clapping. "Toga always did have the best of allies." he smiled at her as he let his eyes roam over her slim sleek form.

"Back off wolf." she growled at him, her beast gave a sudden purr at the sight of the male. A challenge it wanted her to take on.

"And the Inu has a bark," he leaned his elbow on his knee. "but does she bite?" he grinned broadly at her annoyed look.

"Come closer and I'll show you." she snarled.

He chuckled at her. "I think I'll pass." he said. "Look I'm not here to fight. I'm here just to see what the hubbub was all about."

"You work here?" she asked incredulously.

His grin made his fang pop out of his mouth. "Yep." he told her as he stood up and jumped into the courtyard. "Lord Toga found me as a pup and trained me here himself." he told her as his tail behind him began wagging with excitement at the onslaught of good memories he had from those olden days. "I've been hunting these lands for his lordship ever since."

"For food?" she asked. "Then why are the store houses empty?"

He blinked at that question. "You've seen Algira, right?" he pointed to the upper room of the palace. "He didn't get that fat for no reason." he told her. "Besides, game is just one thing I hunt for. You need new guards, I know some of the former guards that quit a fifty years ago when Algira began cheating them. This was after they had fought for Lord Sesshomaru against the panther clan."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back on her left hip. Thinking about his offer, she began to nod. "Lord Sesshomaru is returning with the new Western Lady. It would do well if some of his former soldiers came back to work for him." a thought crossed her mind. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the servants that once worked here, would you?"

He grinned at her request. "See, this is why I like you Inu, you always give me work to do." He then thought about that last question. "I know, Laos returned to her clan along with her sisters. The hare clan is pretty big, but I can go visit and see if she'd like to return to working for his lordship. I know there were a few horse tribesmen who were the best warriors that Toga had here. I'll go visit them since I'll be in the area visiting with the hare clan." Touching his chin he recalled a few others that he recalled used to work for Toga before Sesshomaru abandoned the Western Palace to Vashi and her crooked son. "I know a few bear and bull clansmen who used to work here. One was a hunter like myself and the others were trainers for new recruits."

Rose then looked around at the barracks. "Know any good builders?" she asked with a smile, hoping she was doing the right thing here.

The wolf seemed almost stunned by her smile. "Wow. Beautiful." he said causing her to flush before looking away from him. "Uh...Yeah. Builders. I know them." he suddenly jumped from the ground onto one of the nearby watch towers and yelled. "I'll be back in a week Miss Rosey!" he jumped away just as she was about to yell at him.

"Impudent wolf." she grumbled before smiling softly to herself. She hadn't been called beautiful in years and it warmed her heart. _Perhaps we will be able to purge this poison from this place in time._ She thought as she turned back to the castle entrance. _I need to go talk to Vess about that wolf._ Her thoughts making her smile as she walked through the halls with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope everybody has had a good Christmas. With New Year's only a couple days away, I find myself looking back at all the stories I've finished this year. I did a lot. ^_^ Kind of proud of myself in finishing my two longest stories this year; A Miko's Peace and Ruby Sky. Both were 100 chapters (or more). I'd like to thank everybody who has read my stories. I hope you continue to enjoy what I put out.


	21. The Pack Arrives

**Chapter 21** : _The Pack Arrives_

* * *

 

The week that it took Miroku and Sango to get to the Western Palace had been made with very little difficulty after leaving the slayer village where Soten stayed behind at to help them begin preparing for whatever was coming to the villages in the valley's below. Kohaku didn't mind having the child youkai around. He believed her lightning powers could be useful if needed.

Upon arriving at the palace though, Miroku was shocked to find it under heavy construction. Kirara jumped into his arms as the twins stood next to their mother on either side. A few moments later they saw Ah-Un land with both Rin and Jaken walking towards them. "Monk, what is going on here!?" Jaken demanded from him.

Miroku could feel his irritation of the imp begin but bit his tongue. "We only just arrived ourselves."

Jaken stomped off, muttering unintelligible words that sounded more like clicks than words. Rin ran up to Song, wearing one of the pretty blue kimono's that Sesshomaru had given her. This one had pink petals on it and a pink Obi around her waist. Her hair was done in a long braid and tied off with a pink ribbon. "Miss Sango," Rin began as she took Nari and Aiko's hands as they followed Jaken up to the palace where they were stopped by a red haired woman.

"Imp, why are you here?" she inquired, looking down at Jaken.

Jaken gave a snort at the woman. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's Chief Minister, I travel with his lordship." he told her. "Now what has happened to the Western Palace?" he glared at the red inu, trying very hard not to shrink down and runaway from fear. His grip on the two headed staff tightened.

"The palace was in disrepair because of unforseen events." she told him. "Do not worry, my brother shall have this place fixed by the time our lord returns with his mate and brother." she turned away from him, her mokomoko snapping behind her in irritation.

"Master Jaken! That was amazing!" Rin cried out at him. "You stood your ground against her."

"Bravo Master Jaken." Miroku commended the tiny youkai.

Jaken suddenly released a deep sigh. "Lady Rose is the most frightening woman amongst the red inu." he looked at Rin. "Rin, do not stray far from either Sango or the monk's sides. This place is dangerous. There are people I have never seen here." he eyed the guards whose hair was not quite red but was pink in color. _It seems Lord Vessumen has replaced the guards with his own. This does not bode well._ He walked through the newly constructed hall of the first floor of the palace. His staff tapping the bare red wood flooring as he walked forward towards the stair with the humans with him.

"Mama," Nari said as she pointed at one of the guards. "Jini-enji." she giggled at the man.

Sango covered her mouth when the guard raised an eyebrow at her daughter's words. "Sorry," Sango apologized. "He is not Jinenji." she corrected her daughter.

"He feel like him." she said with a pout.

Miroku raised an eyebrow before he reached out with own holy powers and found that his daughter was right. "Excuse me," he said to the guard. "you wouldn't happen to be a horse youkai, would you?"

The guard seemed shocked that this human knew what he was. "I am." he said with some pride. "I come from the Isamu clan. We live in the mountain valley's and grow many herbs, but we are warriors by nature."

"We know a hanyou horse youkai and that is why my daughter said what she did." Miroku explained as he picked Nari up and went to leave only for the guard to grasp his forearm.

"Wait!" the male cried out. "Is his father one with with the healers staff?"

"Healers staff?" Miroku inquired having not seen it before. "His father is no longer alive, but he left Jinenji and his mother his herb farm."

"The healers staff is a staff with magical mushrooms upon it and a series of leaves coming out of the top of the staff." he told the monk. "If he does, then he could be Daichi Isamu, our clan healer and leaders son that left our clan nearly seventy years ago." He looked excited. "Perhaps, if you have time you could tell me where he is and I could visit him."

Sango laughed at this. "Be careful of his mother." she warned him.

Miroku chuckled. "She's a bit protective of her son." he told the male who smiled as he puffed his chest out at the monk.

"Our mothers are always protective of us for our first hundred years." he smiled at them before giving them thanks.

Miroku and Sango quickly took off to catch up with Jaken. Thankfully the imp was too distracted by yelling at a grey fat looking inu who had the decency to look ashamed. "-ou'll be lucky to get away with your life once his lordship arrives after the new moon!" Jaken finished his rant at the male before Turning towards a rabit servant, her large ears were laying flat against her skull. She was dressed in a blue kimono with an apron around her waist. "Akiko, it is nice to see you are here." he said gently to the older servant who smiled.

"I'm happy to be back." she told him, at his frown she explain. "I left when that," she nodded towards Algira. "man gained control of the palace. When Hunter said that his lordship was returning I decided to come; along with fifteen of my daughter's." Jaken's eyes widened comically. He'd forgotten how many children hares tended to have.

Covering his shock with a look of boredom he nodded towards Miroku and his family. "Could you see to them having a good room for themselves and-" Looking at Rin, he continued. "make sure Rin is given a room close to his lordship and the Western Lady."

"Of course." the older woman gave a nod towards him before she went to show the humans to their room.

Miroku kissed Sango's lips. "Go on ahead." he told her as he needed to speak with Jaken. Nodding she took their children's hands and led them down the hall.

"Monk?" Jaken eyed the human male curiously.

"I need you to take me to see Lord Vessumen." he said and upon seeing Jaken go to protest he leaned forward. "Unless of course you wish Lord Sesshomaru to learn that you didn't take all the precautions to keep the palace safe."

Now Jaken was curious as to what this was about. "Alright, but this better be good." Jaken told him as he led the Monk down the hallways towards the study he could sense Vessumen was in. As they approached the large red wood doors, he silently wondered if this had anything with the lightning child's disappearance, along with her familiars. _This better be important, otherwise it may be my head. After all, nobody stupid enough to disturb an angry red inu would live through the experience of meeting one._ He swallowed hard before pushing the double doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. Promise!


	22. Preparing

**Chapter 22** : _Preparing_

* * *

 

Vessumen glared at Miroku as he finished with the tale he had just spun. A witch. Just what he needed. He leaned back in the chair he sat in and began to tap his taloned tipped fingers, the green stripes on his hand glowing from his irritation. "Are you curtain it is this Amaya woman?"

Miroku nodded. "Soten's description of her was almost perfect." he told the red haired male.

"I see." he close his eyes to think on what he could do to ensure that the restoration was for nothing.

Jaken frowned as he looked at the human monk. "You said almost." he pointed out. "What's missing from the description?" Jaken was mostly curious, but he had to know.

"The tale goes that she has a snake upon her shoulder that is a youkai that shares its energy with her, but also serves her in order not to be cursed." he said. "The butterfly was once a spirit that lived within the Forbidden Forest of the nymphs." he looked at Jaken as he spoke. "Its her eyes and ears, listening to her enemies and then returning to her and giving her it's memories of what it has learned." looking at the Lord Commander, he continued. "She also has a black Dragon upon her back, ivy upon her legs and a fire tattoo that wraps around her waist." he said. "All of these things are either youkai or spirits that she has bound to her body. She's deadly when made mad and can become a foe one doesn't want to mess with."

"We can destroy her." Vessumen began only to stop at Miroku's shaking head.

"I haven't even begun with her powers." he warned. "She can control the dead. Enemies she destroyed in battle will turn upon their allies. She can conjure up the Kami themselves, and not the good ones."

"Shit." Vessumen cursed. His eyes turned towards Jaken who gulped at the thought of an enemy who could call upon the bad and evil Kami to their side. "How does she do it?"

  
Miroku sighed. "The scrolls with the myth upon them said something about using the blood of a pure hearted child, a soulmate spirit, the eyes of a wise miko and something else." he looked at the inu lord. "I'd have to journey to my old master's temple in order to gain the knowledge of everything."

"You will not do that. Lord Sesshomaru must be told about this witch." Vessumen leaned forward before writing something on paper and handing it to Jaken. "You, however, can go to the temple and get the scroll." he stood up from his seat and walked towards Miroku. Pointing to the door, the two left Jaken with his job. "You will go rest with your wife and children, then tomorrow I want your help in restoring the barriers and wards that were once in place around this place. Afterwards, my younger sister should return with servants and guards for this place. Most of the servants and soldiers have returned and with the treasury being filled from back taxes that Rose and her wolf friend have been collecting, I am hoping Lord Sesshomaru will regain everything he has lost to this place."

"I thought wolves and inu didn't't get along?" Miroku inquired as recalled Koga's interactions with both of the silver haired brothers.

"Depends upon the wolf clan and the inu." Vessumen answered as they came to a veranda where Sango was playing with the baby who was holding his hands out at his mother's face. The twins were both being watched by the hare servant as Rin was looking out over the dilapidated gardens, this caused a frown to appear upon the red inu's face. "Akiko, was not one your sisters mated to a forest youkai?"

"Yes, there is." the bunny's ears raised up at this causing the twins to giggle at the long ears.

"Send word to him and your sister that there is work for them here at the Western Palace." he told her causing the woman to nod. "It will be to bring life back into the gardens and the surrounding area."

Akiko looked like she wanted to say something. At Vessumen's raised brow she spoke. "I know a spider and earth youkai who are wonderful at what they do. She, Aya, is a wonderful spinner of silk and can create some of the most wonderful clothes. His name is, Terra, he can bring life to anything around him, and I've even seen him build or destroy mountains in a single breath."

Looking out at the grounds, Vessumen nodded. "Have them come as well."

"Yes sir!" she cried out as she ran off after bowing to Sango and her children.

Miroku smiled as he watched his family enjoy themselves. "Its good of you to bring this place back to its peaceful glory." he said.

Vessumen chuckled. "I will do it, if it will leave less stress upon my lord." he told the monk, who gave him an acknowledging nod as they watched the girls begin a game of keep away with Rin, who suddenly had lost a toy Kagome had given her to the two children as Sango watched them with her son in her arms.

* * *

 

Kaya looked at her father who was looking at her with angered eyes. "Are you saying that our young lord's home has been left in ruins because of the caretakers son?" he inquired as he continued to look at his youngest with barely contained anger.

"Yes father." she told him meekly as she swayed her hips to and fro, causing the skirts of her komono dress to move.

He took a deep breath before looking at his wife whose eyes had begun to dull with age. Turning back to his daughter he gave her a toothy grin, this caused her to relax a bit. "Take five thousand of our people, three thousand of which are guards and soldiers. Empty out the second money room. Also take repair workers to help with reconstruction of the palace." Picking up his wife's hand he brought it to his lips. "Toga and his son have helped this old man many times. This will be one of my repayments to their clan."

"Thank-you father!" she yelled happily before rushing forward and giving him a huge hug and a peck on his cheek before Turning and leaving quickly.

* * *

 

Between the time of their arrival and the New Moon, Miroku and his family found themselves out working every day to ensure that the Western Palace was returned to its former glory. The gardens, with Rin's help and help from both the earth and forest youkai, Gull and Terra, were able to shine once more. A beautiful koi pond was in the center of the garden with a bridge going over the blue water. Beautiful full, lush green trees came back to life as yellow, blue, pink and purple flowers began to bloom all over the garden grounds. Huge bushes grew in a line as a natural fence, with large white flowers blooming upon them. Purple flowers blossomed out on some trees as others began to bear fruit for the first time in a hundred years.

Building that were musty and just too old were torn down by workers, this included the servant homes, guard building, bunkers, barracks, the training dojo and stone sheds near the outter rim of the gardens. Larger servant quarters were built, the kitchen was remodeled with a larger hearth for the head chef to work in, the fire elemental and his ice elemental mate seeming to be happy with this. The barracks armory was restocked with better weapons and shields. The palace wall was restoned as special spirit wards were put into place by Miroku. The training yards were dug out with larger training rings and softer dirt. The dojo was built to look the same as the sheds were torn down completely as a new cabin was built into a hollowed out tree where the earth youkai would be living and caring for the garden as the forest youkai returned to his mate's side.

Inside the palace the floors were torn up, the walls were torn out as well as most of the ceilings before they were replaced with new flooring, walls and ceilings. The paintings and other miscellaneous items were placed where they belonged as tapestries were hung on the walls and over the doorways.

The Lady of the West's room was painting with pink cheery blossoms falling on the walls. With a spell cast from an elemental, the room was given a nice warmth to it. Wards were placed at the windows and the doorways to ensure no enemy could come into the Lady's private chambers. Stones were placed and sunken into the ground outside of the room and led to a private hot spring with a large wooden fence around it and a stone wall that was placed beyond that. After Terra and Gull had heard from Shippo, many times, how Kagome loved hot springs, they had made sure one was made available for the new household mistress.

New rugs, curtains and servant uniforms were weaved by the silk weaver Aya as quickly as possible. New bedding, new cushions and beautiful dresses were created by the weaver and her daughter as well as clothes for Sesshomaru, Miroku and his family and even some household guards.

A day before the New Moon, Lady Kaya returned with the new guards, servants and soldiers. In the valley below the palace, the once dead village began to grow from the families of the servants and guards. Business were moved and opened as homes were torn down and rebuilt within a few short hours. Fields that had grown into fields of weeds were plowed by strong youkai men as the forest and elemental began to grow the seeds sown. Fields of wheat grew overnight as fields of rice were plowed near the river and brought to life within a single day. Once dead landscape began to turn green with life as the Western Palace prepared for the return of Lord Sesshomaru and the New Western Lady.

Above the land in the sky InuKimi watched with glee and joyful eyes as her late mate's home was restored as her vagabond of a son was about to return home once more to take up the mantle of his true inheritance with his mate at his side and a truce with his brother. Smiling, she began to stroke her mokomoko, her eyes turning towards Noko, the kitsune of the west who was curled up with her two young kits. Both women were watching the events unfold.

"The witch will be a problem." Noko told her softly, not wanting to wake the two young kits.

Golden eyes of InuKimi stared upon the enchanted lake and continued to watch silently. "We shall wait to see how things progress before we interfere." the two went silent after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yippy, I did a longer chapter than last week. LoL! Not to worry, next week our couples will show up, along with some problems. ^_^


	23. Female Oddity

**Chapter 23** : _Female Oddity_

* * *

 

Kagome sighed as she was finally able to get out of the tight fitting kimono dress that she'd worn all night long for the festival. It had been fun, with games for children to play and drinking games for the adults; which Inuyasha seemed to enjoy thoroughly. She had gained a new guardian in the dark skinned inu named Seiji.

Once in her room that she shared with her husband, Kagome had instantly begun to undress. Searching for her nightdress in her belongings, she Suddenly felt Sesshomaru's wondering hands upon her hips. Slapping his hands away, she grasped the garment shed been looking for. "Why dress?" he murmured as he muzzled her neck with his nose as he nipped the skin there.

"Because I'm going to bed." she told him as a sigh escaped her lips. "Sit." she said patting the bed with her hand.

He quirked a brow at the word that she'd used. "I am not Inuyasha." he stated before obeying her, mirth appearing in her eyes as he did so.

"You asked me why my scent had changed earlier and that smelt of blood." she said as she brought up his inquiry. A nod from him allowed her to continue. "The explanation; which I had to give Inuyasha during our travels, is because I'm menstruating." she saw him cock his head at this. Obviously he was oblivious to that part of the human female part of reproduction. "Okay. Uh. Once a month a woman will bleed for a week. During this week she is infertile. It's her body's way of cleaning the uterus since no fertilization of an egg had occurred during that month. So the egg and the uterus is shed each month until a baby is created."

"This will happen each month?" he inquired in a calm voice.

Kagome nodded. "Until a child is created." she told him. "I'm also only fertile three to five days during the month and its usually twelve days after my period or menstrual cycle. Conception can happen after intercourse around five to seven days afterwards."

He suddenly eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know all this?" Surely girls of her era didn't know such things willingly?

"It's part of health class that's taught in school, though once Mama found out that I was traveling around Feudal Japan with Inuyasha she decided that I needed to informed about a lot of things, including sex." she answered him as she pulled the nightgown on. "By then I already knew about periods, since I already had been having them since I was thirteen. The sex information, and there was a lot of it, came when she took me to spa and we had a mother/daughter talk. She even had information packets on how to talk to me about it." she smiled at the memory as she undid her hair. Sesshomaru watched her intently. "After the initial awkwardness went away we had fun that weekend, only for Monday to come around and Inuyasha to drag me back after school." she paused in her thoughts. "Now that I think about it, he was always coming around to yell at me to get back to Edo or else..." She then noticed how silent he'd become. Looking towards him she saw that he was in deep thought.

"Does this happen to all human females?" he asked trying to understand this.

"Yes." she answered him as she turned herself towards him. "I may get moody which includes snappy, angry, sad, spontaneously crying for no reason, bloating may occur with the sudden need for something sweet. Oh! I may also yell at you or call you names for no reason at all."

She watched his eyes widen in shock at all the things shed just said. "How do human males survive this?" he inquired.

"By doting on their loved one and very carefully avoiding touchy subjects." she told him in all seriousness. "Oh, and if for some reason I ask if you think I'm fat for some reason, change the subject quickly or bring something up to make me forget what I'd just asked." she then leaned forward and kissed him. "I may act like a crazy person for a week, but I assure you it's only temporary." she told him as she pulled away and laid down to sleep.

Standing Sesshomaru wondered if everything she'd just said was the truthful. Walking from their room towards the exit of the home, he found Seiji standing next to the door. "No one but myself is to come inside." he told the dark inu.

Smiling Seiji gave a nod. "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru looked the dark inu over once, before giving him a slight nod then left the dark one as guard over his mate and went to seek out Inuyasha. Why hadn't he known any of this? Human females were truly...odd. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it's a short chapter. Promise to upload a longer one next time. I think in the next one Inuyasha will tease him quite a bit.


	24. Snakes Curse

**Chapter 24** : _Snakes Curse_

* * *

 

Inuyasha could've punched Sesshomaru for taking him away from Kesha, but with the discovery of why his arrogant half brother had done so came to light; Inuyasha began laughing. It would seem that in all of their courtship, Sesshomaru had never been around Kagome during that time of the month. Sitting on a log outside of Kesha's home, Inuyasha calmed his laughter down. "Look, it's natural for them. Just be sure to keep her happy and you won't have to deal with the after effects." he sighed as he watched Sesshomaru look at him with doubt. "Kagome has always been overly emotional. Human women get worse during that time." he scratched his puppy ears. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"So everything she told me is true?" he asked sounding worried.

Inuyasha flicked some ear wax off his finger. "Probably." he mumbled. "If she gave you hints on what to expect just go by that." He shivered at the recalled memory of when he'd discovered that. He'd made fun about it after calling it disgusting. Of course _that_ had led to him being sat for a whole hour plus he had to endure Sango's two bits about the subject. Human females were weird. Spring and fall cycles were so much easier to understand.

Sesshomaru gave a nod. "Be prepared to leave in the morning." he told his half blooded brother. "We shall return to father's home tomorrow."

"Eh...I'm not going." Inuyasha said. "I'm stayin' in this area, mostly because it's close to Edo."

"Your pack is already at the palace." Sesshomaru countered causing Inuyasha to stiffen. Sesshomaru smirked as he went to leave.

"Fine." he agreed reluctantly. "But I'm bringin' Kesha along!" he yelled before rushing Into the home.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile with a bit of victory as he went to return to his mates side.

* * *

 

By morning Kagome was miserable. Her ankles were swollen, her back ached and she felt like every male was staring at her because of her scent. Seiji was a gem in that he carried her bag for her as she walked next to Sesshomaru. Behind them Inuyasha had a wide grin on his face like he had a huge secret that he wanted to share. Kesha was clinging to her new mate, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. She seemed very happy this morning, which made Kagome happy. She only hoped she'd become close friends with the female.

They were stopped at the entrance of the forest by Shoichi and Akemi, who was nuzzling the golden haired male. She seemed pleased with the turnabout of things. Shoichi bowed in front of Sesshomaru from his waist. "I will be returning to your mother's palace within the sky." he told him. "I will also bring my father up to date on how things are progressing with your clan and that a mating contract will need to be drawn up, quickly." He looked at Akemi when he said the last part. "I will return once the contract is made up."

"Will you be trying to regain the lands your family has lost to the wolf clan?" Sesshomaru inquired knowing that the wolf prince, Koga, would more than likely fight to keep the lands his tribe had captured over the years.

"No." he replied with a shake of his head. "I would like to stay with your clan here, if I am allowed to."

Sesshomaru gave a nod. "I will approve of such a thing." he told the male before turning his attention to Kagome. Wrapping an arm around her, he spoke. "Hang on to me." he said before using his youki to flying up into the clouds above them and rush off.

"Asshole." Inuyasha mumbled before Kesha giggled as she grasped him and did the same thing as Sesshomaru, causing Inuyasha to cry out from being startled.

As they vanished into the distance Shoichi chuckled. "Quite the bunch, aren't they?" he asked Akemi who nodded. "I'll return in four days." he promised her as he leaned down and kissed her lips. She loosed a whine as he pulled away from her.

"Be careful." she told him, gaining a wide grin from him as he took to his true form. A large golden inu appeared before her. A strip of white splashed against his chest and belly. His mokomoko having joined the fur on his back, making his fur seem thinker, it also gave him the illusion of having two tails as e took to the sky and raced off towards the sky palace high above the ground.

* * *

 

Koga snuggled against Ayame's think red hair as he tried to remind himself that there were things needing to be done today. The loud voices of Ginta and Hakkaku could be heard as hos two closest friends made call sounds towards the single ladies of the tribe. Groaning, he pulled himself away from his mate, his hand brushing against the roundness of her belly. His child giving him a slight kick as his hand rubbed her belly. She gave a sight, but otherwise didn't stir.

Standing from the bed of furs, Koga left the hut and snarled a growl at his two idiot friends who gave whispers at the angry tone of the growl. "Go hunt something you idiots!" he yelled at them as he approached the two. "Do something other than annoy the the young females of our tribe!"

"Yes boss!" they both yelled before running off towards the woods.

Chuckling came from the old elders that sat near the treeline. "Grandfather." Koga bowed his head towards the white wolf that was Ayame's grandfather. The male staying in his true form like most of the pack did.

"You need to have a talk with those boys about finding mates." the old wolf warned him. Eyeing the younger male he spoke in a more serious tone. "The others and I have been sensing something amiss. Did you deal with the youkai that was harassing the young lightning female.

"It vanished after Shippo removed miss Soten from the lightning clan's castle." Koga explained. "We can't find it now." He frowned at this, unaware that he was being watched from high above in the trees by the deadly viper sent by the witch.

"Do not fret. If it is still around our clan will destroy it before it becomes another Naraku." the older male laid his head down. That was when the snake went to strike at the young wolf leader. Just as the viper was about to sink its fangs into the young male Koga snarled as his weapon, Gorashi, appeared in his hand. The five claws tore through the viper youkai's body like a knife through butter, killing it instantly and destroying the tree it hand been hiding in.

"That would've been bad." the elder stated lightly. "You've got good instincts. Perhaps they'll be passed on to your son."

Koga smirked at the words of the older man before rubbing his neck. That had been too close. he thought. Why hadn't I sensed it before the attack? Looking around he saw that the pack was looking at hi. in order to ensure everything was fine. Picking the dead snake up, he went over to a fire pit and threw it into it.

Meanwhile Amaya screamed in pain as the snake youkai was killed, it's essence being torn from her body. Her neck began to bleed as the spot where the snake once had fused itself turned into a horrible burn. The skin around it began to flake and peel away, leaving an ugly scar behind. Screeching in both pain and fury she began to envoke a powerful spell that would seek out the one responsible for her pain and cause him the deepest pain of all, the death of a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, I made this chapter longer. ^_^


	25. Home

**Chapter 25** : _Home_

* * *

 

Kagome's eyes widened as the large castle came into view. It looked like the current day imperial palace that humans was originally built for the shogun that would one day live in Edo. The high white stone walls with the grey tile roof with a moat that encircled it made the castle look more like a fortress. The draw bridge was currently down with people going to and fro easily. Looking up at Sesshomaru she saw a frown maring his usually perfect face. Something wasn't right.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired.

His eyes turned towards her, gold touching blue. "Something is off with the walls." he stated simply as he began his decent from the clouds up high. His feet touched the grass of the back garden's that his father had made especially for Lady Izayoi, who had never once stepped upon these grounds.

"Fuck." Upon hearing Inuyasha curse Kagome turned to yell at him, only to find him on his ass. He had obviously landed wrong when letting go of Kesha. The pink haired female giggled as she landed next to her beloved and helped him back up. Something Inuyasha began to grumble at her about.

"The gardens have been changed." Sesshomaru said causing Kagome to look around the beautiful garden. Bright pink cherry blossom trees were everywhere along the wall with wait high bushes that had white flowers in them. At the center of the garden was a large koi pond with a single reddish purple blossoming tree hanging over the pond that had a bridge going across it. It was a beautiful image.

"It's beautiful though." Kagome said softly as she let go of his hand and began to make her way across the gardens towards the bridge. The large tree seemed to dominate the grounds even though it was actually the same height as the cherry trees.

"How can you tell that the grounds have changed?" Inuyasha inquired. Even if he wasn't really interested, he needed to keep alert if they were walking into a trap.

"There never was a pond here." he stated. "The bright purple flowers that crawled up the walls have been replaced by bushes with white flowers within them." he looked at his half brother. "Your mother's favorite colors were blue, purple and pink. The garden reflected these colors with every sprouting flower bulb or tree that grew here." he frowned. "I did not order Izayoi's garden to be changed." With those last words Sesshomaru began to walk towards the path that would lead into the palace leaving Kagome to explore her new surroundings.

The first floor of the palace was busy with servants that Sesshomaru did not recognize. The ran to get out of the way of the silver hair inu Lord who seemed to have an angered aura about him. With Inuyasha following him, and upon seeing his puppy ears, most instantly knew who the two inu were. Whispers began to spread throughout the palace, quickly reach Lord Vessumen's ears. The red haired commander stood up as soon as he sensed Sesshomaru's rampant energy. Things would not bode well for Algira.

When Sesshomaru arrived in the study that Vessumen was waiting in with both his sister and the now frightened Algira, his eyes had a pink think to them and he was very much angered by finding his father's home changed in every way. "What has happened to my father's palace?" he growled lowly.

Vessumen went to one knee and bowed his head in Sesshomaru's presence. "This Vessumen found your site's home in ruins when he arrived. The treasury had been vastly emptied, as many of your father's things had been either destroyed or sold."

"Who is responsible?" he inquired, his voice trembling with barely restrained anger.

Algira stood from his seat and fell to his face. "I am my Lord!" he cried out in fear.

Sesshomaru's hand twitched as he looked at the fat grey black haired inu. "You desecrated this one's home!" he snarled. He grabbed the man by the nape of his neck. "Why is this thing still walking free?!" he yelled at Vessumen. "Take him to the dungeon, chain him and bind his powers. This Sesshomaru will deal with him another day." he threw Algira to the ground.

"What of his mother?" Vessumen inquired. "She has been bedridden for a long time. She was the mistress of this place."

Algira fell to his knees. "Please my Lord, my mother knew nothing of what I was doing! Do not punish her! She is old and ill." he pleaded.

"She will remain where she is until this Sesshomaru has decided your fate." he responded before walking around the pleading man who was taken away by the guards who had been standing outside of the doors listening for their que to come in.

Inuyasha had stood by watching the entire scene with a grin upon his face. He certainly found it entertaining when that anger was directed at somebody other than himself. Kesha had gone off exploring on the second floor when she'd spotted a few hare servants. The floppy eared youkai were rarely seen outside of their underground villages, so he understood her curiosity.

"The guards and servants are all different." Sesshomaru said as he sat down upon one of the seat cushions that were laid out for people to sit in. "Izayoi's garden has been changed. The walls seem different as well." he watched the commander sit across from him as Rose and Kaya both sat behind their brother while Inuyasha found himself a seat near the window that overlooked said garden. "How bad were things before this one's arrival?"

"The western palace would not have been recognized." Vessumen answered. "We collected the back taxes that allowed us to fill most of the treasury. We then collected from your father's various allies that had owed him, thus you, money. Many of the tapestries were worn and falling apart. A weaver repaired these. The window decorations were beginning to fall apart, along with the paint chipping from the murals. These have also been repaired."

"The guards that had stayed behind had become lazy." Rose said as she began to file her nails as her brother had spoken. "I got rid of them when I met this annoying wolf."

"Hunter." Sesshomaru said recalling the male from his youth.

"Hunter," she said his name with a smile upon her lips. "help me bring in new honorable guards and found some of the old servants to come back to work for you and your new mate."

"Father sent several thousand to fill the village nearby and to help bring the guard and soldier count up, in case your enemies would want to take advantage of you." Kaya said happily.

"Sounds like the red inu have lived up to their word as the west's greatest allies." Inuyasha stated with a grin towards Sesshomaru who gave a nod in agreement.

"This Sesshomaru feels indebted to you for what you have done." Sesshomaru looked towards the red haired man who grinned.

"You owe us nothing." Vessumen told him sincerely. "Many years ago your father came to my father's aid against the dark dragon's. They were victorious in battle against him only because of Lord Toga." he smiled as he recalled the story his father had told him as a pup. "Then years later the fire elemental's rose up against us. Lord Toga saved us once again, this time with your assistance."

Sesshomaru smiled ruefully as he recalled that battle. It had been one of the fiercest that he'd fought until the panther uprising. "This Sesshomaru remembers." he answered as the two settled into silence for a moment. Sesshomaru smiled as he spoke once more. "Thank-you."

Vessumen was surprised by the true thankfulness that was coming from his young silver haired Lord. "You are welcome my Lord." he answered as for the first time he noticed how mature Sesshomaru had become.e over the years. He did not mean mature in body, but in mind and in his actions. Yes, he had been angered when he'd come here, but anyone would've been angered when they'd found their home changed.

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened as he looked out the window and found Seiji standing protectively in front of Kagome with a black haired wolf standing in front of him. "Uh, we have trouble." he said causing his brother to stand. Walking towards him, Sesshomaru growled when he saw what was occurring.

"Wait," Inuyasha said. "let's see if this guy is good at protecting her. He's gotta be tested somehow."

"Hunter will not back down unless ordered." Sesshomaru told him.

"Just yell from the window if things get too heated." Inuyasha said as he opened the window and waited to see what would happen.

* * *

 

Kagome was enjoying herself in the beautiful garden. She had sensed the others leave, but didn't feel the need to follow at the moment. She wasn't alone though, as she could still sense Seiji nearby. Even though he didn't seem to have the developed powers like Sesshomaru and Kesha, he still had the speed of the inu on his side and had kept up with them without having any problems.

Suddenly she heard a stringed instrument being played from a nearby tree. Walking over to it she found a wold youkai sitting upon the wall playing an erhu. The two stringed instrument made a hauntingly beautiful song that seemed no end. She couldn't imagine Koga sitting around playing an instrument, unless it was a drum.

"Ah, a maiden seems to have been brought to me by my music." came the deep masculine voice of the wolf.

Kagome smiled up at him. "I couldn't help but enjoy your music." she told him.

"Thank-you." he placed the instrument on the wall before jumping down. "Hmm...a human." he said before grinning wolfishly at her, a look shed seen many times from Koga over the years. "Hello." he moved into her personal space.

Kagome pushed him away with her hand. "I'm not interested." she said as she turned to walk away.

The wolf got into her path. "Oh, but we've never met." his nose twitched at her scent. Not heat per say, but it made him interested in her. His tail wagged slightly in excitement. He'd never met a human that could gain his attention, not like the red inu Rose had.

"No." Kagome said in agreement. "We haven't, but I've met a wolf who acts just like you. He's the leader of the eastern wolf pack."

"Oh?" he said in curiosity. _Does that mean I'll have a challenger for her?_ he wondered.

"I'm also mated." she told him.

"Recently?" he asked gaining a nod. "So there's a chance you could change your mind."

"I didn't say yes to Koga, so there's no chance I'd say yes to you." she told him, she was starting to get annoyed. "My mate, whom I love is Sesshomaru."

Suddenly a blur of black appeared between her and the wolf, pushing her away from the other youkai. Seiji appeared between the two when he'd seen how close the wolf had gotten to his ladyship. Growling, he prepared himself to fight with his sharp claws only, unless the wolf pulled the dagger from his waist, then all bets would be off. The two starred each other down until suddenly Kagome stood between the two.

"Seiji stand down!" she yelled. "As for you," she pointed at the wolf. "I don't know what it is about your kind that makes you so stubborn that you don't hear when a woman says no! I'm not, nor would I ever be interested in you or any man other than my mate Sesshomaru!" she felt her reiki begin to activate. "I could turn you to dust, but I'm not that kind of person. Do not ever forget who is my mate or next time, if there is a next time, it won't be my guard that forces you away but my mate and I highly doubt he'll be very kind to you."

The wolf grin. "Nah, Lord Sesshomaru isn't very kind to those who cross him." he stated. "Besides, I was just teasing. I've got my eye on someone a bit more...feisty." he grinned at her before walking away leaving Kagome to look annoyed.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Seems Seiji is going to have a hard time protecting the wench like I did." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Indeed." he answered as he turned away from the window, no longer worried of his mate's safety; for the moment anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm so glad to have been able to get this out this week. Hope everybody enjoyed it!


	26. Dream Warning

**Chapter 26** : _Dream Wanings_

* * *

 

Ayame found herself in a meadow with wild flowers and huge trees on either side of herself. Koga's presence was no longer near her. The red haired youkai woman stood up, her hand upon her overly large belly. Before her was an old well, and behind her was a human settlement. She'd been here before. _This is Kagome's village. Why am I here?_ she wondered as she began wondering away from the well and down through the forest to the village below.

Walking passed the fields, Ayame saw that there fields filled with grain and rice; ready to be harvested. _Why are the villagers not harvesting their crops?_ Her thoughts were derailed as she came into the main street of the village and saw a woman with tattoo's covering her body stood over the dead bodies of men, women and children. The sight shouldn't have shocked her like it did, but Ayame found herself suddenly very afraid of this woman.

"You." the woman spoke. "You are **_his_** mate." she hissed with venom in her voice. "Die!" It was as the woman went to stab her through her womb that Ayame saw the burn marks upon the strange woman's body.

Screaming, Ayame went to shield her belly with her hands when suddenly a woman in a white and red miko's garb stood between her and death. "Be gone witch!" the old miko yelled as she threw paper with symbols drawn upon them. "Those wards will protect you from her power, but you must get here soon child." The old miko looked at Ayame and pointed to her belly. "You do not have much time."

Looking down, Ayame saw blood beneath her feet as two pale and dead babies laid upon the ground. Both looking like their father. Fear struck her in her heart causing her to loosen a second scream.

* * *

 

Koga looked away from the fire as the snake burned when he heard a scream coming from his cave where he'd left Ayame to rest. Standing quickly, he ran to her side only to find her screaming from a nightmare. "Ayame, wakeup!" he yelled at her.

Green eyes shot open. Ayame saw Koga leaning over her. Sniffling and recalling the nightmare, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed against his chest.

Koga wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew something had upset her dreams. "Are you okay?" he asked after he rubbed his hands over her back and arms to help her calm down.

Ayame nodded. "I am now." she said as she looked up at him. "We need to leave."

"Huh?" he questioned with confusion.

"Our children are in danger." she told him as she begun to explain her nightmare to him. "I know you're just going to say that it was a dream, but it was so real."

Koga Sat on their nest for a moment in silence after she had explained her dream to him. If anything had taught him to listen to such things was his experiences with Kagome and mutt-face. He didn't like the idea of taking his pregnant mate to a human village, especially one protected by mutt-face, but one look at Ayame and he knew he had no choice but to do this. "Alright." he agreed to take her without a fight.

His mates eyes widened in shock, as she had thought he'd argue more about this instead of agreeing with her. "Really?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure." he agreed with a nod. "After the two idiots return from hunting, we'll leave."

Ayame felt tears wanting to spill down her cheeks from joy. "Thank-you." she whispered as she wiped her eyes only to have Koga reach up and wipe them.

"I want you to be happy." he told her as he ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. "And if that means taking you to mutt-face's village, then so be it." her grinned. "Plus this gives me to rub it in his face of being a dad way before him."

Ayame felt a twitch appear in her left eye at that. _I should've known, he's got ulterior motives in this._ She sighed as she rubbed her belly lightly. _It's okay little ones. We're going to protect you. I promise._

* * *

 

Inuyasha felt his ears twitch as he heard children's laughter. Pulling Kesha's hand he led her towards a back garden that led to an open space where he spotted both of Miroku and Sango's daughters laughing heartily as they played with a rabbit youkai child who was giggling at the game of tag they were playing. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the two girls chase the bunny around, trying to catch her when suddenly something fell on top of him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's annoying voice caused the inu to grown.

"Kit!" he yelled at the boy who took off.

"Catch me if you can!" the boy suddenly turned into another version of the bunny.

 _Huh. The kid is getting better at that._ He mused before taking off to catch him, leaving Kesha behind to laugh at her mate's antics at trying to catch the fox kit.

"I don't think I've met you before." a voice said causing the inu to look to her left. Standing there was a man with black hair wearing monk clothing. A pretty young woman held a tiny little boy in her arms.

"I'm Lady Kesha." she introduced herself. "I'm with Lord Inuyasha." she nodded towards the white haired male who had caught the kit, but now was trying to out smart the two human children who now were chasing after him with their bunny friend in tow.

"I see." the monk seemed shocked before he looked towards Inuyasha and spoke. "Its good to see he has found someone. I'm Miroku, a friend of Inuyasha's and Lady Kagome."

"I'm Sango, also their friend." the woman spoke up behind her mate.

Kesha smiled at both of them. "I am honored to be able to meet more friends of my beloved." she said as she bowed in greeting towards them. "We have only been together for a short time and so I have no Been able to meet many of his friends as of yet."

"Beloved?" Sango asked. "Are you two courting?" She inquired this as her son grasped her hair and began to pull causing Sango to wince.

Miroku reached over and took his son into his arms after helping his wife untangle the boys fingers from her hair. "I don't think inu court like humans Sango dear." he told her.

"But Sesshomaru and Kagome did for almost six months." she pointed out to him.

"Really?" Kesha asked with a shocked tone. "Most males don't wait for more than a day to claim their mates once they find them." She looked at Inuyasha. "His instincts had him claiming me in the most delicious of ways in only a few minutes after we met."

Miroku suddenly got a perverted look upon his face causing Sango to hit him in the back of the head. "Stop it." she told him.

"Sango love, I didn't even-" he began.

"I know what's going on in that head of yours." she stated as she took their son away from him. "I know you too well Miroku." she said as she stepped away from him and walked back towards the palace.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "True. She does know me too well." he suddenly smiled at Kesha. "I'd welcome you to our pack, but that would probably make her mad."

Kesha chuckled. "She's quite spirited." she told him causing him to smile fondly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said softly as he went to follow his wife, leaving Kesha to watch over Inuyasha as he was tackled on all sides by four children.

 _He looks like he's being mulled by them._ she thought as he dramatically fell dead onto the ground, which gained laughs from everyone involved. _He's going to make a wonderful father one day_. She found herself thinking as she walked towards him to save his life, never realizing w complicated things were about to become for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, I actually got this chapter posted today. I'm o proud of myself! ^_^ Sorry for not updating lately. Been busy with my other stories. I hope this update makes up for not updating as frequently this month.


	27. A Moment's Rest

**Chapter 27** : _A Moment's Rest_

* * *

 

Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the warm water of the private hot spring. After her encounter with the wolf shed decided to go inside of the palace. It was huge! She had found Sango and Miroku who had told her of them meeting Kesha and of the their fears about the witch. _Just what we need_. she thought as she sank deeper into the water, until it came up to her chin. _I know it's been four years since Naraku and the jewel shards occured and that this **is** the feudal era; but still, I was hoping for some peace for a little while longer._

Upon hearing the door to the hot spring open, then close, Kagome looked up to see her friend Sango standing there with a smile. "Can I join you?" she inquired gaining a giggle from her friend.

"Of course!" Kagome exclaimed garnering a quick laugh from her older friend.

Sango stripped out of her yukata before walking down the steps into the hot water. "Ah." she sighed blissfully. "Miroku said he'd make sure the twins took their baths along with along with Keni." she stretched out her aching muscles. "When I asked Akiko where you were she told me, though I had to assure her you wouldn't mind me coming in to bathe with you."

"It feels like old times." Kagome told her remembering all of the hot springs they had bathed in during the jewel adventure.

"Only we're not having to keep an eye out for perverts." Sango mumbled before flushing.

"No, you're just married to a hentai monk." Kagome teased with a giggle.

"Well, you're mated to the Prince of ice." Sango countered. Both girls sat there for a moment in silence starring at each other before bursting out laughing.

When they both had calmed down Kagome's voice took on a serious tone. "Is this Amaya going to be a bigger problem than Naraku?" she questioned her friend.

Sango cupped some water into her hands before splashing it on her face. "I'm not sure." she stated with uncertainty in her voice. "Miroku has sent Jakken to his old master to see what he could find out in the old scrolls, but from what he recalls from the stories is that she's frighteningly powerful."

"Even more so than any of us?" Kagome asked as worry began to eat at her causing a sick feeling to fill her belly.

"Perhaps." Sango answered truthfully. "We stopped at the slayer village, where Kohaku is gaining more support. He's going to help us however he can."

Kagome nodded as she stood up in the water, droplets falling down her body as she walked up the steps with Sango following her. The two women went silent as they dried off and dressed in clean yukata's before going their separate ways. Kagome sighed as she laid back on the clean bedding in her room. The white sheen curtains blew in the night wind as a breeze came into the room. Slowly her eyes closed, taking her away into a deep peaceful rest.

* * *

 

It was a little past midnight when Kagome woke up in a strange world. The ground was made up of night and stars as the sky above her glowed with auora's. Blues mingled with greens and reds, creating a lightshow of beauty that almost left her breathless. Light child-like laughter was heard and as she turned around she was suddenly in a mountain valley that overlooked the palace below. In front of her was a young woman with midnight black with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a beautifully decorated kimono with a crown of flowers in her hair. She giggled and laughed as she was chased by a red inu that was all too familiar.

Kagome covered her mouth as she realized that she was seeing Rin's future and that she would one day become Vessumen's mate. More laughter could be heard as two red haired hanyou child chased after both parents with glee upon their faces when through the trees burst a huge white inu with bright green markings upon his face. He was smaller than Sesshomaru, but no less magnificent. His fur was puffed out as he chased after the two tiny hanyou children playfulness evident in his movements as he carefully fell to the ground to allow the small children to begin tackling him.

"Your son has the kindness of his mother." she heard Vessumen say before running after Rin.

Kagome smiled as joy filled her at the thought of this happy scene coming true. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her as a voice whispered to her. "You make this Sesshomaru very happy." he purred causing Kagome to want to melt into his arms. She felt him rub her belly. "I can sense the strength in our pups. They will be strong, like their brother."

Kagome looked down and saw that her belly was extended outwards, as if she was seven or eight months pregnant. Duel kicks and movements had her gasping as she discovered that she was pregnant with twins. With wide eyes, Kagome went to turn around to look at Sesshomaru's face only to find herself in a white room, no longer pregnant and very much alone.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello." a voice behind her caused Kagome to to spin around to see a pink haired hanyou child, tail wagged behind her with excitement.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned the child.

"I am what you humans like to call, Fate." she said with some excitement in her voice. "I am the daughter of Father Time. Together we keep humans, and youkai, upon the desired path. Some fall off this path and become evil doers." she took a step towards Kagome. "I have been watching you even since your path first crossed Inuyasha's. The string of fate was tied between you two, but it was not the red string, that one belonged to his brother, Sesshomaru. You have been led to this point in time for a reason. A war is going to occur and everything you just saw and felt may or may not happen. It all depends on the decisions you make from this moment onwards."

"What decisions?" Kagome asked concern lacing her voice.

Fate stepped behind her and when she came around Kagome's other side she was a young teenager instead of a child. "You have the fate of youkai kind within your hands." she said with all seriousness. "Amaya will destroy them if you do not assist by bringing your allies into the fight. All must fight in order to survive."

"What's coming for us?" Kagome asked hoping fate would tell her.

"Hmm..." Fate hummed in thought. "Can I tell her papa?" she asked. No voice was heard by Kagome but the young woman seemed to hear something. "Death will come to the wolf pack if the red haired mate does not get to the old miko in time. The dragons will come to Edo, but if you do not quench their thirst all inhabitants will die of a plague brought by the dragons." Kagome felt her heart accelerate as the girl approached her. "Both the warrior and the moon clans will go to war with each other if an heir is not produced for either of them. Sesshomaru will be given a choice. Lead his father's clan fully or lead his mother's. If he stands down from his father's, it will go to Inuyasha. This will be a good thing, for the hanyou will bring the clan out of hiding and into the light of day. He is a socialable person after all." she grinned. "If he continues to stand on the fence between the two clans then he will end up unable to help either when war comes in the next few months." She turned away from Kagome. "When you awaken, you will remember everything you saw her, unlike normal dreams, this place will allow you to recall everything."

Kagome suddenly gave a gasp as she sat up in her bed. She felt Sesshomaru next to her sit up, his hands rubbing her arms in an attempt to comfort her as she suddenly began to cry from the dream. When she called down, Kagome looked up into the amber eyes of her husband and mate. "I've been shown something." she told him before she told him everything she saw and felt while dreaming and the warning that Fate had given her. When she was done with her tale, she saw that Sesshomaru was in a deep in thought.

His hand was upon his chin as he tried to decide what to do. Sighing he laid back down upon the bedding with Kagome in his arms. "I will convene a meeting between the clans with Inuyasha present and hand over father's clan to him, as it is his birthright." He closed his eyes as he said this. "I do not like the idea of ruling mother's clan. They are stuck with the thoughts that humans are beneath them."

Kagome smiled at him. "It wasn't too long ago that you were of the same mind as they are." she reminded him.

His arm tightened around her. "I was a fool, as they are." he told her as a faint smile crossed his visage. "Sleep, we have much to do in the morning." he said gaining a nod from her, though it would take them both awhile before either of them would fall asleep because of the news they had received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	28. Discovery in the Garden

**Chapter 28** : _Discovery in the Gardens_

* * *

 

Kagome stretched out languishly as she tried to get out of bed. She was convinced that the world was conspiring against her for she was just really comfortable in bed, but she knew she had things she needed to complete today. Sesshomaru was already gone from her side. _Most likely he's out sending invites to his uncles and mother about coming here; which mean I need to make sure the palace is ready for their arrival._ she thought as she stretched one more time before slowly getting out of the bed. _Since Sesshomaru is going to hand over the Warrior clan to Inuyasha, this means that all my children will be heirs for the Moon clan; right?_ She remembered her last meeting with InuKimi and really didn't want to repeat things with the beautiful Inu woman. _I hope things go smoothly._ She sighed as she got out of bed and headed towards the decorative armoire to get dressed. Inside were a myriad of dresses, from less formal yukata's to the more fancy kimono's, she had a choice of beautiful clothes. She pulled out a beautiful summer yukata that was a warm sunny yellow color with white lilies upon it. Braiding her hair and then placing a gold decorative comb into her hair that had tiny white flowers painted upon it, Kagome stood as she went towards the sliding solid doors and left the room.

Walking down the halls, Kagome spotted several of the new guards as she headed towards the outside garden where she'd eat her breakfast. From several of the guards she could sense great potential of power from them. Turning towards the open doors that led to the back garden, Kagome was met with the sight of her guard Seiji being swarmed by both of Sango and Miroku's girls. The tiny children giggling as they chased each other around the dark inu's legs. Shippo and Rin were both trying to hide their laughter as it was a riot to watched the guard try not to look slightly annoyed at the very loud children. "Aiko, Nari." she called out to the twins causing them both to freeze in chasing each other and make a beeline towards her.

"Auntie!" Both of the twins squealed as they were picked up by Kagome.

With one child on each hip, Kagome was bombarded by the children's nonsense twin babble that was made up of words that made very little sense to Kagome. Smiling she walked up to the dark inu. "If you ever feel overwhelmed by these two just called out to Shippo or Rin; they know how to get them to stop what they're doing." She then glared at the two older children. "As for you two. You shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortune."

"Rin is sorry." Rin said trying her best to look sorry even if she didn't really feel sorry. She then took Nari in her arms as they headed outside where Akiko was ordering servants to place the food upon a table that was set up for the group of friends.

It was moment after Kagome sat down for her breakfast that both Miroku and Sango showed up, both looking quite happy to have been able to sleep in. "Good morning Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted her before sitting down between his two daughters.

Little Keni cooed happily from his mother's arms as he tried grabbing at her face. Sango took a drink of the juice that was set out before she joined in, in eating. "So what's the plan for today?" Shippo asked as he looked around at everybody. "Are we going after this Amaya woman?"

"No." Kagome answered him in a definite tone. "We wait until she comes here; however, I had a dream last night and I think it's a warning. So does Sesshomaru. We have decided to heed it and take action." She looked at Miroku. "After Jaken returns I want you to help Vessumen to train all of the guards and soldiers in how to defeat such an enemy."

Miroku looked at her with a bit of surprise. "Lady Kagome, I'm only a monk." he stated as if that was enough of an explaination.

"You've fought monsters, unworldly creatures and witches several times Miroku." she countered back at him. "These people will lose their lives and their species of Amaya is allowed to get what she wants. I've seen it."

The monk gave a sigh. He knew this was true, on both accounts. Pulling Nari onto his lap to stop her from pulling at his clothes, he gave a nod in agreement. "Very well. I'll impart in some knowledge to them."

"That's all I ask." Kagome told him with a smile.

After breakfast was done, Kagome picked Shippo up, the kit practically oozing joy at being held by his adopted mother. The two began to explore the garden with Rin right next to them. They then came across a closed off building that was covered by ivy and beautiful red flowers. Walking up to the old building, Kagome found the door to be stuck. With the help of the two children she was able to remove some of the overgrown foliage around the ground and open the heavy wooden door. Inside the building were old weapons used for training. "It's an old dojo." Kagome realized as she found some mats that were moth eaten.

"The air smells funny in here." Shippo commented as he walked around the room, inspecting the floorboards as he did so.

"I don't think anyone has been in here for at least two decades, if not longer." Kagome stated. "So I suppose the air is a bit stale."

"Lady Kagome, do you think we could make this our tradinging room?" Rin inquired with a nervous tone to her voice.

"You want to train?" Kagome asked the young girl. Upon receiving a nod, Kagome smiled at the younger girl. "Ill have to ask Sesshomaru, but I don't think he will have a problem with it." she answered with a positive note. An idea then popped into her head. "I suppose if you two clean this place up, he may see how much you'd want this."

This got both children excited. "He's already spoken to me about a trainer." Shippo said. "But if Rin and I clean this place up, it could be a place for and I to train without interruptions from the twins."

"True." Kagome agreed. It also means that I don't have to clean it myself or have somebody else do it. She smiled as she watched the two decide on who would do what. Leaving the children alone, Kagome continued to her exploration of the back gardens. It didn't take her long to come across a deer-like creature that was just sitting near the pond. It was a beautiful buck with green fur, his large antlers were covered with birds and flowers.

"You are new here." the deer spoke with a strange accent. "I've never seen a human here before."

"I'm Kagome, Sesshomaru's mate." she explained. "And to tell you the truth, I've never met somebody like you either."

"I am a rare elemental being." he explained. "I control the earth. From the plants to the animals." He suddenly stood up, as he did so, the animal form melted away to that of a young man who looked no older than Kagome's age. "Don't let my looks of youth fool you. I am over a millennium old." His clothes were much like Sesshomaru's, only they were several colors of green. His feet were left bare and wherever he walked new growth appeared. His hair was long and green, but he still had two beautiful alters that took on the appearance of a crown of sorts. He was quite beautiful.

"You look good for your age." she told him, gaining a smile that caused his emerald green eyes to sparkle.

"Thank-you." he bowed his head. "I am honored to be able to meet the new Western Lady." His eyes looked her over. "You are a miko." he stated. "You are indeed a rarer being than I am."

Kagome watched him begin to walk around her, as if he was inspecting her. "You said you were an elemental being, but you're not a youkai." she said causing him to smile at her.

"No, I am not; though there are elemental youkai." he told her as he came full circle around her. "You have the strings of fate attached to your hands." He noted. "One that is red and is connected to your mate. The others are connected to your friends and those you hold dear to your heart." He smiled at her. "A truly unique woman you are. I cannot wait to see what you bring to this old castle and its people."

"Why did you come to this castle." Kagome inquired, truly curious.

"To serve the true Western Lady." he said with sincerity in his voice. "I dreamed my years ago of a time of which the youkai kind were completely annihilated. I warned Lord Toga, he did not listen; but allowed me to stay incase what I dreamt was true." He looked at her. "I do not know if you are the one I am to serve or not."

"I dreamt of something similar last night." she told him gaining his attention. "I was told by fate that I was to stop a war that's coming that will destroy all of youkai kind. Where I come from there are no youkai."

"No youkai?" he asked before approaching her and looking into her eyes. Sniffing the air around her he could sense that there was indeed something different about her. Narrowing his eyes, it took him a moment to realize where she'd come from. "You are from the future. A strange and strong magic brought you here." He suddenly fell to a knee. "You are the mistress I've been waiting for. I was born to serve you in any way I can. Whether as a friend or as an advisor, it is whatever you choose."

Kagome smiled happily at him. "I could always use another friend." she told him. "But I need an advisor as well. Could you be both?"

He blinked in surprise at her request. "I can and will be until the day you no longer want me by your side." he answered.

As the wind blew around them, Kagome believed she knew what she needed to do. "Are you a fast runner?" she asked.

"The fastest." he said with an excited grin.

"Then I need you to do something for me." she looked towards the palace. "My people are going to be far too busy to do what I need done." She looked back at him. "I suppose I could asked Inuyasha, but I think you could do this faster." She saw him waiting for her to say what she wanted of him. "I need someone to go to Edo and tell the old miko Kaede that they're about to have unexpected company. Koga's mate will be arriving there needing help and then soon after she arrives a hoard of dragons will show up. When the dragons arrive I want you to come fetch me so that I may take care of what they have come to Edo for."

"Dragons are hot headed and dangerous." he told her. "But I will do as you have asked of me."

"You never told me your name." she said. "I told you mine, but you never said yours."

The green haired male smiled friendly at her. "Azibo." he said before vanishing out of sight, leaving Kagome to smile at the meaning of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. I hope you are still interested in this story. ^_^
> 
> Also, Azibo is Egyptian in origin and it means Earth.


End file.
